Konfrontacja
by Giustina
Summary: Lily i James Potter żyją. Harry ma rodzeństwo. Voldemorta nikt jeszcze nie zna. Jednakże w magicznym świecie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy - ludzie znikają, giną czarodzieje pochodzenia mugolskiego. Czyżby ktoś miał zamiar zniszczyć spokojne życie czarodziejów?
1. Urodziny

**Witajcie! Występujące postacie zapożyczyłam od pani Rowling, lecz nie ukrywam, że mogą się pojawić też zupełnie nowi bohaterowie. W mojej historii rodzice Harry'ego żyją. Poza tym nikt jeszcze nie zna Voldemorta. A co za tym idzie nie ma żadnej przepowiedni. Jest to alternatywa przygód Pottera. Zapraszam do czytania.**

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

**URODZINY**

Kiedy stajesz się pełnoletni, czujesz, że w twoim życiu zakończył się pewien etap. I chociaż był to tak bardzo oczekiwany moment, przez chwilę odczuwasz smutek. _Teraz coś powinno się zmienić,_ myślisz, ale wszystko wciąż jest takie samo. Jaki wypływa z tego wniosek? Dojrzałość nie przychodzi z wiekiem, lecz z doświadczeniem.

Niezwykle świadom tego faktu był Harry, który obudził się wczesnym rankiem w dzień swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej, wskazywał dopiero piątą, lecz mimo to chłopak był już całkowicie rozbudzony. Leżąc na łóżku zastanawiał się nad celem swojego życia. Owe rozmyślania nie należały do wesołych, gdyż tak naprawdę Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z pewnym rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że cały czas czeka na wypełnienie się tajemniczych słów Tiary Przydziału, które powracały do niego nieustannie, również w tym momencie.

_- Potter Harry – przeczytała profesor McGonagall, a spośród grona pierwszorocznych wysunął się niewysoki chłopiec o czarnych, mocno potarganych włosach._

_Powoli podszedł do drewnianego stołka, na którym usiadł, by już po chwili stracić z oczu całą Wielką Salę. Na jego głowie znalazł się bowiem czarodziejski kapelusz, który przemówił:_

_- Witaj, Harry Potterze – cichy głos przyprawił chłopca o dreszcze. – Czekałam na ciebie._

_- Na mnie?_

_- Tak – potwierdziła Tiara Przydziału. – I wiem, czego oczekujesz. Pragniesz znaleźć się w Gryffindorze, tak jak twoi rodzice. Jednak muszę ci odmówić._

_- Co? – zdziwił się._

_- Nie ulega wątpliwości, że posiadasz cechy, które są cenione przez dom Godryka. Odwaga. Lojalność. Męstwo. Jednakże, Harry, jesteś też sprytny i przebiegły. A ponadto masz do wykonania misję. _

_- Misję? – chłopiec był coraz bardziej ogłupiały._

_- Niezwykle ważną, chłopcze._

_- Ale…_

_- Nic więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć, lecz kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, zrozumiesz. Pamiętaj jednak, żeby nigdy się nie poddawać. Nawet jeśli wszyscy, włącznie z rodziną, będą przeciwko tobie. Musisz być silny. Pewnego dnia okażesz się ratunkiem dla wielu ludzi, a tymczasem staraj się jak najlepiej przygotować do tego zadania. Ćwicz różne umiejętności i rozwijaj talenty. Nie wiadomo kiedy będą ci potrzebne – poważny ton wypowiedzi sprawił, że Harry nieco się wystraszył. - Nie bój się, członku rodu Potterów. Wyczuwam w tobie moc, która cię poprowadzi, jeśli tylko jej pozwolisz. A teraz już idź i nigdy nie mów nikomu o tym, czego się ode mnie dowiedziałeś._

_W głowie chłopca zaległa niepokojąca cisza przerwana nagle przez donośny okrzyk Tiary, który poniósł się echem po całej sali, wprawiając niektórych w zdziwienie:_

_- Slytherin!_

Od tej chwili minęło sześć lat, a wypowiedziane słowa wciąż były zagadką dla młodego Pottera. Jednakże on cierpliwie czekał i robił to, co zalecił mu stary kapelusz, dlatego też uważano go za jednego z najzdolniejszych uczniów w szkole. Mimo tego nikt nie znał w pełni jego możliwości. Czasem, gdy czuł się trochę samotny, Harry lubił myśleć o sobie jako o przyczajonym wężu gotowym do ataku. Niemniej jednak ta myśl sprawiała, iż na jego ustach pojawiał się zaraz autoironiczny uśmieszek.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na budzik. Minęło zaledwie pół godziny. Westchnął zrezygnowany, siadając. Po chwili jednak usłyszał cichy głos, który powtarzał jego imię. Rozejrzał się zdziwiony i wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na oknie. Tuż za szybą unosił się w powietrzu skrzat domowy.

- Zgredek? – szepnął chłopak, wpuszczając szybko do pokoju brzydkie stworzonko.

- Dzień dobry, sir.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie?

- Zgredek ma jeszcze dwie godziny wolnego, więc postanowił złożyć życzenia urodzinowe Harry'emu Potterowi. Dla czarodzieja to niezwykły dzień kiedy staje się dorosły.

- Och… - przez twarz nastolatka przemknęło zdziwienie. – Dziękuję ci. Jesteś pierwszy.

- Zgredek ma też prezent – skrzat rzeczywiście trzymał w rękach małe zawiniątko, którego chłopak wcześniej nie zauważył. – Proszę.

Harry niepewnie odebrał podarunek.

- Dziękuję – mówiąc to, rozwinął delikatny i miły w dotyku materiał, a jego oczom ukazała się złota bransoleta. – Eee… Bardzo piękna. Dziękuję. Tylko ja raczej… No, wiesz… Nie noszę takich rzeczy.

- To jest czarodziejska bransoleta – wyjaśnił skrzat, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Kiedy ją założysz, sir, stanie się niewidoczna i niewyczuwalna.

- No, chyba że tak, ale w takim razie po co mi ona, skoro i tak nikt jej nie zobaczy?

- Harry Potter był pierwszym czarodziejem, który okazał Zgredkowi serce i Zgredek nigdy tego nie zapomni – łzy zakręciły się w czarnych jak noc oczach. – Dlatego chce pomóc. Kiedy znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie, sir, wystarczy, że jej dotkniesz i pomyślisz o mnie. Pojawię się chwilę później.

- Skąd ją masz?

- Zgredek kupił ją za pieniądze zarobione w Hogwarcie. Profesor Dumbledore dobrze mu płaci.

- Ale…

- Załóż, sir.

Młody czarodziej spojrzał na skrzata w zadumie, a potem, odczuwając podniosłość chwili, wciągnął bransoletę na lewy nadgarstek. Ta rozbłysła tysiącem kolorów, oślepiając przez moment rozmówców, by po chwili całkowicie zniknąć, jakby wtapiając się w skórę. Harry poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przepływa ogromna ilość mocy. Sekundę później wszystko się skończyło, a chłopak nawet nie czuł, że ma coś na ręce.

- Noś to zawsze przy sobie, sir.

- Obiecuję, Zgredku – szepnął, wpatrując się w swoją rękę. – Jesteś bardzo szlachetnym, skrzatem.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której czarodziejskie stworzenie skłoniło głowę w geście pożegnania i z cichym pyknięciem zniknęło. Harry pozostał sam w swoim pokoju. Wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł ponownie zasnąć, ubrał się i po cichu zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Trzymając w ręku szklankę wody wpatrywał się z uporem w okno. Odczuwał dziwny niepokój. Jego szósty zmysł mówił mu, że to ostatnie tak spokojne chwile w jego życiu. Chcąc pozbyć się tego wrażenia, wyszedł na dwór i kierując swe kroki do niebieskiej altanki, wyciągnął stamtąd miotłę, lecz nie byle jaką. Najnowszy model – Błyskawicę. Uśmiechając się nieznacznie wzbił się w powietrze. Z każdym metrem dziwne uczucie niepewności znikało, a Harry'ego napełniała radość – w końcu tego dnia stawał się pełnoletnim czarodziejem.

Nie był w stanie określić ile czasu spędził latając na miotle. Musiało jednak, jak zauważył z pewnym zdumieniem, minąć sporo czasu, gdyż zrobiło się zupełnie jasno. Dzień się rozpoczął i jego rodzina na pewno już wstała. _No, może z wyjątkiem Jocelyn_, pomyślał i przed oczami pojawiła się mu zakopana w fałdach pierzyny rozczochrana głowa jego młodszej siostry.

Postanowił zawrócić. Będąc w okolicy swojego domu zobaczył postać zbliżającą się do niego na miotle. Zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Po chwili jednak ją schował, gdyż okazało się, że to jego ojciec – James Potter.

- Wybrałeś się na samotną przejażdżkę czy szukasz towarzystwa? – zapytał, kiedy zawisł obok w powietrzu.

Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się rodzicowi. Obaj mieli czarne i niemożliwe do poskromienia włosy, nosili okulary i byli równego wzrostu. Każdy, kto ich spotykał, mówił, że James nie może wyprzeć się syna. Niemniej jednak charakterem różnili się bardzo, co nie raz było przyczyną sporu.

- Właśnie wracałem do domu, ale jeśli chcesz, tato, to możemy jeszcze polatać.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i razem ruszyli w stronę, z której przed chwilą przyleciał młody Potter. Uwagi syna nie uszło jednak nieznaczne skrzywienie ust przez ojca podczas wypowiadania słowa: tato. _Często tak robi, _pomyślał ze smutkiem siedemnastolatek.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – Harry uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – W cztery oczy, bez małych szpiegów – dodał James, mając na myśli oczywiście swoje młodsze dzieci.

- O czym?

Zapadła cisza – krępująca i pełna napięcia. Obaj patrzyli przed siebie.

- Coś się dzieje w magicznym świecie, coś złego – szepnął ojciec. – Giną czarodzieje i czarownice pochodzenia mugolskiego, znikają ludzie. Ministerstwo dowiedziało się ostatnio o zamaskowanych ludziach siejących terror.

- Terror?

- Zastraszają mugolaków. Chcą, aby zrezygnowali z magii.

- _Prorok_ nic o nich nie pisał. W artykułach wspomina tylko czasem o dziwnych zgonach – wypadkach przy warzeniu eliksirów czy…

- Harry, ten szmatłowiec jest na usługach Knota. Pisze, co każe mu minister. A on nie chce wzbudzać paniki – James wydawał się być naprawdę zły.

- W takim razie…

- Ktoś chce zniszczyć spokój.

- Kolejny Grindelwald? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć do czego zmierza jego ojciec.

- Być może… - westchnął mężczyzna. – Tyle że teraz sprawa dotyczy jeszcze czystości krwi.

Młody Potter nic nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się tylko, przypominając sobie kilka szkolnych sytuacji. Starsi Ślizgoni dokuczający dzieciom z rodzin mugoli, ich szeptane rozmowy, dziwne uśmieszki podczas mówienia o pochodzeniu.

- Rozumiesz, o czym mówię, Harry?

- Tak. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że niektórzy ze Ślizgonów zaczęli… - urwał nagle, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w ojca.

_No, tak… Wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, a Slytherin to w końcu dom diabła, _pomyślał ze złością chłopak, a potem dodał już głośno:

- Nie martw się, tato. Avady jeszcze nie opanowałam. Dopiero ćwiczę zaklęcie Cruciatusa, ale… Ponoć idzie mi całkiem nieźle.

Jad sączący się z jego słów miał zamaskować ból, który pojawił się po niemym oskarżeniu, po niewypowiedzianym zarzucie. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zawrócił miotłę w kierunku domu. Wzburzenie, które go opanowało, nie mogło równać się z żadnym innym uczuciem, którego dotąd doświadczył. Ostatecznie jednak wolał to niż łzy żalu.

- Harry… - głos Jamesa podsycił płomienie gniewu. – Posłuchaj, nie o to…

- A właśnie, że o to – uciął chłopak i przyspieszył.

Reszta lotu upłynęła im w milczeniu. Obaj zatopieni w swoich myślach, czuli, że dystans, który istniał między nimi od pewnego czasu, teraz jeszcze się zwiększył. W tej chwili nie było słów, mogących pomóc w jego zmniejszeniu.

Do domu dotarli po kwadransie. W ciszy odłożyli miotły. Siedemnastolatek odwrócił się, nie zaszczycając ojca nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Wciąż stojąc odwrócony tyłem, nie widział jednak cierpienia malującego się na twarzy rodzica.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, synu – szepnął James i nabrał do płuc powietrza, jakby chciał coś dodać.

Harry oczekiwał tych słów z wielką niecierpliwością. Niestety nie usłyszał ich. _Tak jest zawsze,_ pomyślał i odszedł, zostawiając za plecami przygnębionego i bezradnego ojca.

Wchodząc do mieszkania, młody czarodziej zarejestrował odgłosy porannej krzątaniny dochodzące z kuchni. Udał się w tamtym kierunku i stanął w drzwiach, przyglądając się nucącej pod nosem matce. Lily Potter była piękną kobietą. Niemniej jednak bardziej niż miedziane włosy i szmaragdowe oczy zachwycał w jej osobie cudowny charakter. Wrażliwa i współczująca, troskliwa, uprzejma, taktowna… Harry mógł tak wymieniać długo. Wiedział też, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Jednakże zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia jej temperamentu, który ujawniał się nagle i zazwyczaj niespodziewanie. Był przy tym pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie przystałaby na jakiekolwiek zło tylko z wygody.

- Dzień dobry, mamo – przywitał się Potter i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Kłótnia z ojcem na chwilę zeszła na boczny tor.

- Harry! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie kobieta, porzucając przy tym rozkładanie talerzy. – Jak się czujesz jako pełnoletni czarodziej?

- No, cóż… Chyba tak samo jak wczoraj.

Lily roześmiała się perliście i podeszła do siedemnastolatka, przytulając go mocno do siebie. Była od niego niższa i drobniejsza.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, synku – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś już tak duży. Przecież dopiero co cię urodziłam – dodała dla wyjaśnienia swojego wzruszenia.

- Bo to było całkiem niedawno – odparł z uśmiechem chłopak. – Nie jestem przecież taki stary.

Ktoś za ich plecami parsknął śmiechem. Odwrócili się równocześnie i zobaczyli rudowłosego chłopca.

- Chyba jednak jesteś – powiedział z błyskiem w brązowych oczach Alex, młodszy brat Harry'ego.

- Dowcipny się ostatnio zrobiłeś.

- No, wiesz…Uczę się od lepszych – zawadiacki uśmiech ponownie rozświetlił twarz jedenastolatka.

W momencie, w którym wypowiadał te słowa, drzwi domu otwarły się, a po chwili w kuchni pojawił się James Potter. Harry zesztywniał, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę. Odeszła mu też ochota na rodzinne śniadanie, dlatego patrząc na matkę, rzucił, że idzie do siebie.

- Syriusz i dziadkowie przychodzą dzisiaj na obiad! – zawołała za nim kobieta, lecz nie miała pewności, czy aby na pewno ją usłyszał.

Zmartwiona spojrzała na męża i jakby wyczuwając co się stało, szepnęła:

- Znowu się pokłóciliście. Dlaczego, James? – mężczyzna w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło.


	2. Ulica Pokątna

**Witajcie! Cieszę się, że moja historia przypadła Wam do gustu. Dziękuję też za wszystkie komentarze. A teraz zapraszam do czytania!**

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**ULICA POKĄTNA**

W Dziurawym Kotle panował niesamowity gwar i tłok. Harry z trudem przeciskał się między ludźmi, torując sobie drogę do baru. Nie było to wcale takie proste, gdyż jak zauważył, chyba połowa magicznej Anglii postanowiła spędzić ten sobotni wieczór w barze przy ulicy Pokątnej.

- No, nareszcie, Potter! – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony okrzyk, kiedy tylko dotarł na miejsce. – Już myśleliśmy, że wystawiłeś nas do wiatru.

- Jakże bym mógł – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i spojrzał na swoich najlepszych kumpli.

Sean Moore, Krukon z siódmego roku, oparty o krzesło z błyskiem w oku przyglądał się, wchodzącej właśnie do Dziurawego Kotła, ślicznej blondynce. Już samo to mówi wiele, lecz dla wyjaśnienia należy dodać, że słowem, które najlepiej odzwierciedlałoby jego charakter jest, po prostu, _Casanova._ Chłopak wcale nie był zniewalająco przystojny, lecz posiadał „to, coś", co według niego, nazywało się urokiem osobistym. I cóż, nie można temu w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, bo dzięki niemu nieraz udało mu się uniknąć przykrych sytuacji, zwłaszcza w szkole. Do dziś jednak dla wielu jest zagadką, dlaczego trafił do Ravenclaw, skoro tak bardzo nie lubi się uczyć. Harry miał na ten temat swoją teorię, lecz nigdy nie wypowiedział jej głośno.

Do grona najbliższych znajomych młodego Pottera zaliczał się także jego rówieśnik Max Brown z Hufflepuff. Był to wysoki blondyn, o trudnym do zidentyfikowania kolorze oczów, który oscylował pomiędzy zielenią a szarością. Chłopak pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi czarodziejów, dlatego jego przydział był raczej przykrą niespodzianką dla krewnych. Starszy brat Maxa, Philip, nie omieszkał mu o tym przypominać. Z tej też przyczyny Harry czuł się w pewien sposób związany z Brownem – obaj nie spełnili oczekiwań ojca.

Najmłodszym spośród ich czwórki był Christopher Baxter - Ślizgon, który z racji pochodzenia z rodziny mugoli, miał raczej dość ciężkie życie w Domu Węża. Pomijając jednak ten fakt, stanowił doskonały przykład mieszkańca Slytherinu: sprytny, przebiegły, zaradny, z nieco ironicznym poczuciem humoru. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Chris żałuje czasem, że trafił do takiego a nie innego domu. Z jednej strony widać było, że takie klimaty mu odpowiadają, chodzi oczywiście o wieczną konkurencję oraz wykorzystywanie swojego sprytu w praktyce, lecz z drugiej Baxter absolutnie nie zgadzał się z poglądami swych czystokrwistych braci. Dlatego też często stawał się obiektem drwin.

Pomimo że nastolatkowie tak bardzo się różnili, stanowili raczej zgrany zespół. Nie afiszowali się ze swoją przyjaźnią, stąd też niewiele osób wiedziało, że się w ogóle znają. Niemniej jednak takie okazje jak ta, czyli urodziny jednego z nich, stanowiły dobry powód, aby się spotkać w komplecie.

- No, to co… - zaczął Sean, porzucając obserwacje blondynki, która okazała się mieć chłopaka. – Solenizant stawia kolejkę?

Potter parsknął krótkim śmiechem i odwrócił się w stronę starego barmana.

- Cztery kieliszki Ognistej Whisky Ogdena – zamówił.

- Pełnoletni?

- Od dzisiaj tak, Tom.

- Proszę, proszę… Młody Potter już dorosły. Kto by pomyślał. A wydaje się, że to było dopiero wczoraj, kiedy próbowałeś wmówić mi, że masz siedemnaście lat, podczas gdy wyglądałeś na góra piętnaście – zakpił mężczyzna, czym wywołał śmiech pozostałych.

- Założyłem się.

- Ze mną – dodał solidarnie Max.

Tom pokręcił głową i postawił na blacie cztery kryształowe szklanki, do których nalał bursztynowego płynu.

- Miłej zabawy, chłopcy i wszystkiego najlepszego, Potter.

- Dzięki, Tom! – zawołali chórem do odwracającego się już barmana.

Nastolatkowie spojrzeli ponownie na siebie i unieśli w górę kieliszki.

- Za Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Sean. – Od dziś pełnoletniego czarodzieja – stuknęli się Ognistą i wypili wszystko jednym haustem.

- Pali – mruknął Chris, nieco się przy tym krzywiąc.

- Za młody jesteś i dlatego – odparował szybko Max, za co w odpowiedzi usłyszał pełne urazy prychnięcie.

- Uważaj, Brown, bo uwierzę, że ty pierwszy raz napiłeś się, gdy skończyłeś siedemnaście lat.

- Ej, dzieciaki! Spokojnie! – wtrącił Harry. – Może usiądziemy?

- A widzisz gdzieś wolny stolik? – Sean uniósł brwi.

Potter rozejrzał się i z pewnym skonsternowaniem stwierdził, że Dziurawy Kocioł pęka w szwach. Nie było miejsca nawet dla szpilki. Ludzie pozajmowali wszystkie stoliki, a dla niektórych nie wystarczyło nawet krzeseł. Kiedy tak przyglądał się zgromadzonym, jego wzrok padł na młodą dziewczynę o gęstych, czarnych włosach, sięgających pasa. Była wysoka i szczupła, a głowę trzymała wysoko, dumnie uniesioną, przez co wydawała się być tak pełna gracji. Siedziała na krześle wyprostowana jak struna i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy przysłuchiwała się słowom wypowiadanym przez blondyna, który siedział obok niej.

- A co oni tu robią? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Prawdopodobnie siedzą – mruknął Chris, wciąż jeszcze trochę urażony.

- Ewentualnie jest jeszcze taka opcja, że sobie stoją – dodał, podchwyciwszy ironiczny ton, Sean.

- Bardzo śmieszne. A widziałeś tutaj kiedyś Malfoya i Lestrange razem?

Jak na komendę cała trójka spojrzała w stronę, w którą już od jakiegoś czasu spoglądał Harry. Dziewczyna jakby wyczuwając przez skórę, że jest obserwowana, podniosła głowę. Otwarła szerzej oczy, w których widoczne było pytanie: „Czego chcecie?". Chwilę później twarzą do nich odwrócił się również Malfoy i skrzywił demonstracyjnie. Harry w odpowiedzi delikatnie skłonił głowę i przesłał młodej Lestrange maleńki uśmieszek. Widzący to Chris jęknął:

- Tylko mi nie mów, że podrywasz panną Wiem-Wszystko-Lepiej-Od-Ciebie, bo za chwilę padnę tu trupem.

- Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu… - Harry urwał.

Do baru wszedł właśnie Rudolf Lestrange – ojciec dziewczyny. Podszedł do siedzącej z brzegu pary i coś do niej wyszeptał. Sądząc po jego minie, nie było to nic miłego. Wyglądał raczej na wściekłego. Malfoy i jego towarzyszka wstali, udając się razem z przybyłym ku wyjściu. Harry zauważył, że Lestrange, mijając drzwi, zacisnął mocno dłoń na ramieniu córki. Jakby bał się, że ona ucieknie.

Młodzi czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem.

- Czyżby nieudane sam na sam przerwane przez nadopiekuńczego tatusia? – zakpił Sean.

- Daj spokój. To przecież kuzyni! – zdegustowany okrzyk Chrisa został nagrodzony uśmieszkami podszytymi drwiną. – No, nie… Tylko mi nie mów, że u was tak się robi!

- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „was", ale w rodzinach czystej krwi czarodziejów jest to dość powszechne zjawisko – zauważył Krukon. – Zazwyczaj aranżują małżeństwa o dalszym pokrewieństwie, ale w końcu tych rodów istnieje coraz mniej. Co nie, Potter?

- Jak dla mnie ta cała gadka o czystości krwi to tylko bajki. W tym nie ma żadnej logiki. A co to za różnica czy twoi rodzice są mugolami, czy nie? Wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami, a to czyni nas równymi sobie.

- Niezłe przemówienie – Max zmarszczył brwi – ale tutaj chodzi jeszcze o tradycję. Wiesz, coś jak mugolska rodzina królewska. Elżbieta II, książę Karol i tak dalej.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że trzymasz z tymi czubkami – przeraził się Sean.

- Po prostu uważam, że każdy ma prawo postrzegać tę kwestię w inny sposób.

- Dajcie już spokój, chłopaki – wtrącił się Chris. – Teraz i tak nie o to chodzi.

- Młody ma rację. Jak myślicie… - po raz kolejny Potterowi nie było dane dokończyć zdania.

Tym razem stało się jednak coś o wiele bardziej nieoczekiwanego. Ziemia zadrżała, sprawiając, że wiele osób straciło równowagę. Wszystkie okna, szklanki, lustra i inne kruche przedmioty roztrzaskały się w drobny mak, raniąc przy tym znajdujących się najbliżej czarodziejów. Przez chwilę w Dziurawym Kotle panowała niesamowita cisza i to właśnie wtedy wszyscy zgromadzeni usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające z ulicy. Stało się tak, dlatego że mur oddzielający podwórko za barem od Pokątnej został, najprościej mówiąc, zdetonowany. Cegły leżały wszędzie. Paraliż, który ogarnął klientów Dziurawego Kotła, zniknął w momencie, gdy ktoś spanikowany krzyknął co sił w płucach:

- Wezwać aurorów!

Wówczas rozpętało się prawdziwe pandemonium. Ludzie lamentowali, popychali się i przewracali jeden o drugiego. Większość z nich ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na mugolską stronę miasta. Część próbowała salwować się ucieczką przez kominek, lecz jak szybko się okazało, sieć Fiuu została zablokowana. Tylko nieliczni czarodzieje postanowili zobaczyć, co też właściwie wydarzyło się na ulicy Pokątnej. Do ich grona należał również Harry. Z baru wybiegł jako jeden z pierwszych, instynktownie wyczuwając za sobą obecność swoich kumpli. Kiedy tylko znalazł się w magicznej dzielnicy Londynu, ujrzał przed sobą mrożący krew w żyłach widok. Przez środek wybrukowanej drogi defilowała grupa trzydziestu zamaskowanych postaci, odzianych w długie i luźne czarne szaty oraz osłaniające ich twarze białe maski, których wyraz ust został uformowany w diaboliczny uśmiech. Dodatkowo ich głowy okrywała równie ciemna tiara. Stąd też rozpoznanie płci kroczących stało się zupełnie niemożliwe.

Niemniej jednak bardziej przerażającą rzeczą niż wygląd zamaskowanych było dokonane przez nich dzieło zniszczenia. Szyby wystawowe zostały stłuczone, a mnóstwo budynków, stojących wzdłuż ulicy, płonęło. Wybiegający stamtąd ludzie trafiali wprost w ręce kroczącej dostojnie grupy. Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia fruwały na prawo i lewo. Wielu czarodziejów nie zdążyło wyjąć nawet różdżki, a już padali zniewoleni przez zaklęcie Cruciatus czy też inne, powodujące bardziej lub mniej poważne uszkodzenia ciała.

Harry z wciąż rosnącym przerażeniem spoglądał na uciekających ludzi. Nikt nie próbował nawet walczyć. Kilku śmiałków, których się na to odważyło, leżało teraz martwych z rozłożonymi ramionami. W takiej scenerii zamaskowani wydawali się być niepokonani, a ich siła niemożliwa do zmierzenia jakąkolwiek miarą. Szukając w twarzach przyjaciół, że te wydarzenia to tylko jeden z nocnych koszmarów, Potter dostrzegł strach równie wielki jak jego. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Prawda przytłoczyła nastolatków, przez chwilę paraliżując zdolność do logicznego myślenia.

Stojąc tak naprzeciwko śmiercionośnego marszu, Harry dostrzegł w pewnym momencie małego chłopca, zanoszącego się głośnym płaczem. Zamaskowani byli coraz bliżej niego, a jeden z nich unosił już ku górze różdżkę. Młody czarodziej nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, rzucił się w kierunku szkraba i w ostatniej chwili zdążył osłonić go wyczarowaną przez siebie tarczą.

- Uciekaj, mały! – zawołał, popychając go w stronę wyjścia z ulicy Pokątnej.

Chłopiec jednak rozszlochał się jeszcze bardziej i wyszeptał, cały przy tym drżąc:

- Mama – wskazał również ręką miejsce, gdzie leżała młoda ciemnowłosa kobieta.

- Idź – ponaglił Potter. – Obiecuję, że jej pomogę.

Kiedy dziecko wreszcie zrobiło co mu kazano, Harry dostrzegł, jak bardzo zamaskowani zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie się znajdował. Chyba jedynie cud sprawił, że nie oberwał dotąd żadnym zaklęciem. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, spowodowany nieuwagą, rzucił się w stronę leżącej bez ruchu matki chłopca. Wtedy też poczuł obezwładniający ból w całym ciele, którego nie mógł porównać do żadnego innego. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozrywa go na strzępy, a potem pali w ogniu. Z jego ust wydobył się donośny okrzyk, pełen cierpienia, ale i też zdumienia. Padł na ziemię, wijąc się pod Cruciatusem. Kątem załzawionego oka dostrzegł, że jeden człowiek z pochodu stanął nad nim. Usłyszał również śmiech i poprzez otumanione bólem zmysły zrozumiał, że należy on do kobiety. Czuł, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, a wypływająca z nosa i ust krew jakby to poświadczała. Minęło zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund, lecz dla niego stanowiły one wieczność. W chwili, gdy o tym myślał, ból niespodziewanie ustąpił. Ktoś upadł obok niego na kolana i delikatnie nim potrząsnął.

- Harry – głos Chrisa przedarł się do jego świadomości. – Możesz wstać?

- Tak – wyszeptał, wspierając się na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Stojąc na chwiejnych nogach, dostrzegł zamaskowaną kobietę, która go zaatakowała, próbującą się wygrzebać z opasających ją lin. Jej różdżka leżała na ziemi, więc nie mogła wspomóc się magią.

- Przestańcie się gapić! – zawołał zniecierpliwiony Sean, uskakując przed nadlatującą w jego stronę klątwą. – Wiejemy!

- Nie – zaprotestował Harry, ruszając ponownie w stronę matki chłopca, którego uratował.

Kobieta zdążyła już odzyskać przytomność i właśnie próbowała się podnieść. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, gdyż jej noga, cała we krwi, stanowiła jedną wielką ranę.

- Potter, do diabła! Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taka siostra miłosierdzia! Rusz się, bo za chwilę będzie po nas! – wrzasnął wściekły Moore, osłaniając przyjaciół.

Chwila nieuwagi sprawiła jednak, że nie zauważył nadlatującej z prawej strony klątwy. Trafiła go w ramię, łamiąc przy tym kilka ważnych kości. Chłopak z jękiem upadł na kolana. Chris od razu znalazł się przy nim, ciągnąc go ku górze.

- Idziemy – zarządził stanowczo.

Harry skinął głową, transmutując leżący nieopodal kamień w nosze.

- _Locomotor_ – mruknął, a uniosły się one wraz z leżącą na nich czarnowłosą, która zapytała:

- Gdzie mój syn?

- Z naszym przyjacielem – wyjaśnił młodszy ze Ślizgonów. – Max – dodał jednak po chwili, patrząc na Pottera.

Czarodzieje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z ulicy Pokątnej. Harry z niepokojem rozglądał się na boki. Wciąż jeszcze wszystko go bolało, a jakby tego było mało, czuł, że jest dość łatwym celem. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zamaskowani zrezygnowali z uporządkowanego marszu i zaczęli atakować pojedynczych przechodniów. Liczył też jednak na to, iż w tym rozgardiaszu odnajdą swoją szansę na ucieczkę.

Zaklęcia przelatywały obok nich niczym strzały wystrzeliwane z łuków. Każda zbliżająca się postać w czarnej szacie budziła lęk. Jednakże jak dotąd podążali do celu niezatrzymywani przez nikogo. Sami jedynie decydowali, aby przystanąć na chwilę i ukryć się w cieniu bądź za rogiem jakiegoś budynku.

- Gdzie są aurorzy? – warknął Sean, walcząc z bólem ramienia. – Mogliby się już zjawić.

Harry też tak uważał, lecz jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że od momentu, gdy wybiegli z Dziurawego Kotła mogło minąć dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Ktoś musiał już zawiadomić o całym zajściu Ministerstwo Magii, lecz zanim ono poinformuje odpowiednich ludzi i zgromadzi aurorów, w większości pewnie przebywających w domach, minie trochę czasu. Poza tym Scrimgeour, szef Biura Aurorów, musi wydać odpowiednie instrukcje. Zatem zamaskowani jeszcze przez kilka minut mogą mieć wolną rękę. Nie była to zbyt optymistyczna wizja.

Ulica Pokątna pogrążyła się w chaosie. Zewsząd dobiegały krzyki torturowanych i zranionych czarodziejów. Strach ściskał gardło młodego Pottera coraz mocniej. Kiedy myślał o tym, że nie czas, aby panikować, jego wzrok padł na jedną z postaci w czarnej szacie. Ustawiła się ona na środku drogi i wzniosła różdżkę ku niebu, z której wystrzelił snop zielonych iskier. Te z kolei uformowały się na ciemnym firmamencie w znak, mający już na zawsze budzić prawdziwe przerażenie. Harry z niepokojem przyglądał się, jak z ust szmaragdowej czaszki wysuwa się obślizgły wąż i otacza ją władczym gestem.

- Co to jest? – szepnął i podskoczył, ujrzawszy w tle błyskawicę rozcinającą niebo.

Kilka sekund później dobiegł go dźwięk grzmotu, a wraz z nim lunął deszcz. Wtedy też pojawili się aurorzy.

_Nareszcie. _


	3. Zła wiadomość

**Proszę, wybaczcie mi tak długą zwłokę.**

**Rachunek sumienia zrobiłam. Za winy szczerze żałuję i obiecuję poprawę. Spowiedź? Proszę bardzo - wpadłam na nowy pomysł, który ma ulepszyć fabułę, dlatego też musiałam to przemyśleć, potem mi się nie chciało, a na koniec przez blisko półtora tygodnia nie miałam dostępu do komputera. Jakie zadośćuczynienie? Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział wystarczy. Jeszcze raz serdecznie przepraszam. A teraz zapraszam do czytania.**

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**ZŁA WIADOMOŚĆ**

Wieczór trzydziestego pierwszego lipca był niezwykle pochmurny. _Będzie padać, _pomyślał James Potter, stojąc w oknie swojego salonu. Jego myśli błądziły wokół ostatnich wydarzeń. Czuł się naprawdę zaniepokojony. Jako auror wiedział doskonale, co się dzieje. _Prorok_ nie mydlił mu oczu tak, jak wszystkim pozostałym czarodziejom. Zniknięcia i tajemnicze morderstwo starego Prince'a, swego czasu dość popularnego autora artykułów o mugolach, nie wydawały się mu przypadkowe. Chociaż Knot próbował wmówić wszystkim, że tak właśnie jest. Według niego, Albert Prince w wyniku starczej demencji po prostu pomylił eliksir nasenny z pospolitą trucizną stosowaną przez czarodziejów w celu pozbycia się gnomów z ogrodu. _Co za brednie, _parsknął w duchu Potter. Wiedział jednak, że wypowiadanie w tej chwili na głos prywatnych opinii nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

- James? – słysząc swoje imię, odwrócił się.

- Nie usłyszałem, kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju, tato.

- Nic dziwnego. Wydawałeś się być strasznie zamyślony.

- Ta…

- Coś cię martwi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na ojca i skinął potakująco głową. Chwilę później obaj zajęli miejsce na kanapie, przygotowując się do dłuższej rozmowy.

- Myślałem właśnie o starym Prince'u .

- Znałem go – powiedział niespodziewanie Charlus.

- Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Byliście blisko?

- Wątpię, by można było to tak nazwać. Widzieliśmy się zaledwie kilka razy. – Potter Senior spojrzał w oczy swego syna i zmarszczywszy brwi, dodał z pewnym wahaniem, jakby niepewny swej decyzji: – Nasze ostatnie spotkanie odbyło się na trzy dni przed jego śmiercią.

James poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- To, że gdy widziałem Alberta Prince'a dwudziestego lipca absolutnie nie zauważyłem u niego żadnych objawów starczej demencji.

- Podejrzewasz coś?

- To co i ty, James. To nie pomyłka. On został zamordowany.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której obaj Potterowie przyglądali się sobie uważnie. W oczach Charlusa widoczny był lęk.

- Po co się z nim spotkałeś?

- Poprosił mnie o to.

- Dlaczego?

- Miał mi do przekazania ważną informację.

- Jaką?

Potter Senior zawahał się, rozważając, co powinien w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy odparł gniewnie:

- Czyżbyśmy tak źle cię z matką wychowali? Gdzie twój szacunek dla starszych?

James stropił się i wbił wzrok w dywan, stwierdzając, że zachował się jak podczas prowadzenia przesłuchania. Czuł jednak, że tym zarzutem ojciec próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę od sedna sprawy.

- Przepraszam, tato. Po prostu próbuje się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Prawda może być czasem niebezpieczna.

- Nie rozumiem.

Starszy mężczyzna przyjrzał się synowi z ogromnym smutkiem. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zaraz je zamknął. Uśmiechnął się przy tym ponuro, a potem szybko zmieniając temat, zapytał:

- Knot chce ukryć przed opinią publiczną sprawę zniknięć czarodziejów, prawda?

- Co… - zdezorientowany James poderwał gwałtownie głowę. - Skąd o nich wiesz?

- Od dawna już nie pracuje, ale chyba zapominasz o tym, że wciąż mam różnych znajomych.

- No, tak…

Mężczyźni ponownie zamilkli, pogrążając się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Tę chwilę przerwał jednak dość niespodziewanie Syriusz, którego głowa wyłoniła się ze szmaragdowych płomieni salonowego kominka.

- Rogacz! – okrzyk przyjaciela zapowiadał kłopoty. James czuł to przez skórę. – Scrimgeour nakazał natychmiastową mobilizację. Mamy zjawić się w Kwaterze Głównej tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Wiesz, co się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to musi być coś poważnego. Postawiono na nogi całe Ministerstwo.

Potter nie zadawał więcej pytań. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i machnąwszy nią, zmienił swoje domowe ubranie na szaty aurorskie. Następnie wkroczył do kominka, w którym jeszcze przed momentem znajdowała się głowa jego przyjaciela.

- Ministerstwo Magii! – zawołał i zniknął. Jakby z oddali usłyszał jeszcze proszący głos swego ojca: - Musimy porozmawiać, kiedy wrócisz.

Po zaledwie kilku sekundach James pojawił się w ogromnym holu, gdzie znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi. Panował tam niesamowity gwar, z którego próbował wywnioskować, co się mogło takiego stać, że wszystkie departamenty zostały zmuszone do pracy w sobotni wieczór. Okazało się to jednak zadaniem niemożliwym, dlatego pospiesznie ruszył w stronę Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna, gdyż wszyscy strażnicy widząc jego szaty, ustępowali mu miejsca. Po drodze do biura spotkał kilku swoich kolegów. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego zarządzono tak nagłą mobilizację.

Potter wpadł do kwatery aurorskiej z rosnącym niepokojem. Na miejsce przybyli już wszyscy młodsi rangą pogromcy czarnoksiężników. Brakowało tylko kilku wyżej postawionych, w tym samego szefa. Niemniej jednak kiedy tylko James o nim pomyślał, Scrimgeour ukazał się w drzwiach biura z niezadowoloną miną. W ciszy, która nagle zapadła, podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. Jego mina potwierdzała straszne przypuszczenia pracowników Ministerstwa.

- Niezidentyfikowana grupa zamaskowanych czarodziejów zaatakowała Pokątną - rozpoczął i powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, jakby spodziewając się jakiś komentarzy. One jednak nie nastąpiły. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. – Ze wstępnych ustaleń wiadomo, że liczebność agresorów jest względnie niewielka. Na ulicy pojawiło się około trzydziestki czarodziejów. Dlatego działania podejmują jednostki pod przewodnictwem gestora: Moody'ego, Robardsa i Schacklebolta. Potter i Black pozostają z oddziałami w pogotowiu przy Dziurawym Kotle. Reszta oczekuje w biurze w razie nagłego wezwania. Zamaskowanych należy aresztować i odstawić do sal przesłuchań. A teraz pospieszcie się, nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Kiedy Scrimgeour skończył swoje przemówienie, w kwaterze zapanował chaos, który został szybko i profesjonalnie opanowany przez gestorów. Zgromadzili oni swe oddziały i razem z nimi udali się do stref aportacyjnych, by po chwili znaleźć się w magicznej części Londynu.

Pojawiając się na podwórku za barem, wyznaczona grupa ruszyła w stronę Pokątnej. Pozostali zaś w milczeniu oczekiwali momentu, gdy okażą się potrzebni. Dobiegające ich krzyki budziły niepokój, a widok uciekających ludzi, całych we krwi i kurzu, był przyczyną ponurych wizji.

James i Syriusz wiedzieli, że zawsze ktoś musi asekurować walczących. Niemniej jednak świadomość własnej bezużyteczności w chwili, gdy inni potrzebowali pomocy, była straszną torturą. Gorszą nawet niż ból spowodowany zaklęciem Cruciatus.

Kiedy stali tak ramię w ramię, próbując dojrzeć coś przez kurtynę nieustającego deszczu, nagle w umyśle Blacka pojawiła się budząca obawę myśl.

- Harry miał się spotkać z kumplami w Hogsmeade, prawda?

Potter zesztywniał.

- Nie – wyszeptał. – W Dziurawym Kotle. Tak mówiła Lily. - Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, a potem równocześnie odwrócili głowy w stronę zdewastowanego wejścia na Pokątną.

Odtąd krzyki, które słyszeli, wydawały się im bardziej przerażające. James spoglądając na wciąż wybiegających czarodziejów, szukał wśród nich postaci swojego syna. Niepokój ściskał mu gardło, a w głowie tłukła się myśl, że znowu się pokłócili i wciąż nie pogodzili. Ostatnie lata nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Ich relacje miały swoje wzloty i upadki. Chociaż więcej, niestety, było tych drugich. James zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi rozmawiać z Harry'm. Wiedział też jednak, że potrzebna jest im rozmowa, w której wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. Niemniej jednak tak strasznie się jej bał. Nie chciał bowiem doszczętnie zniszczyć, już i tak niezwykle cienkiej, linii porozumienia. Strach wynikał zaś z tego, że każda jego konfrontacja z synem przeradzała się niemal od razu w straszliwą kłótnię. Dodatkowo sprawy nie ułatwiało bojownicze nastawienie Harry'ego. James miał wrażenie, iż nastolatek rozmawiając z nim, prowadzi wojnę, w której najlepszą taktyką obronną jest po prostu atak, a on sam odgrywa rolę wroga próbującego podstępem wkraść się w szeregi przeciwnika. Od kiedy tak było? Potter nie był do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że ten postępujący stopniowo proces rozpoczął się, gdy Harry poszedł do Hogwartu. I wtedy też trafił do Slytherinu. Gdyby tak głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, to wszystkie ich nieporozumienia rozbijały się właśnie o przynależność Harry'ego do Domu Węża. James na początku był faktycznie bardzo zaskoczony przydziałem i też trochę rozczarowany, chociaż nie lubił się do tego przyznawać. Aczkolwiek szybko się z tym faktem pogodził. Wydawało się jednak, że jego syn nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Syriusz, stojąc obok swojego przyjaciela, widział napięcie malujące się na jego twarzy. Sam doskonale rozumiał powód takiego stanu. Z równą niecierpliwością spoglądał bowiem w stronę wejścia na Pokątną. Jego chrześniak znajdował się tam w ogniu walk, a on czekał na nie wiadomo co. Brak możliwości działania dodatkowo go niecierpliwił. Black wiedział, że Harry, będąc praktycznie dorosłym, potrafi o siebie zadbać, lecz mimo to… Zbyt wiele razy sam znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, by teraz spokojnie oczekiwać końca wydarzeń, z których mimowolnie został wykluczony.

W tym samym czasie kiedy obaj mężczyźni snuli swe własne niezbyt wesołe rozważania, sytuacja na Pokątnej ulegała stabilizacji. Czarodzieje, którzy nie odnieśli zbyt ciężkich ran, opuszczali w pośpiechu ulicę, szukając przy tym swoich bliskich. Stało się to możliwe, dlatego że chwilę wcześniej większość zamaskowanych postaci ulotniła się, co było niewątpliwą zasługą pojawienia się oddziału aurorów. W związku z tym wysłannikom Ministerstwa udało się schwytać zaledwie kilku agresorów, których bez zbędnych ceregieli zabierano od razu na przesłuchania.

Na ulicy pojawili się także magomedycy. Jeden z nich, nazwiskiem Davidson, ze zdziwieniem ujrzał w tłumie ludzi dość dziwnie prezentującą się grupkę – trzech młodzieńców i kobietę na noszach. Każda z tych postaci miała na sobie ślady walki. Ubrudzeni, zakrwawieni i w podartych ubraniach wyglądali tragicznie. Niemniej jednak magomedyk zdumiał się przede wszystkim dlatego, iż w ich gronie dojrzał znajomą postać.

- Mary! – wykrzyknął przerażony, kiedy tylko zorientował się, w jakim stanie jest jego żona.

Dzielącą ich odległość pokonał w kilku susach. Przypadając zaś obok leżących na ziemi noszy, od razu zabrał się do oceniania obrażeń odniesionych przez kobietę. Nie zwracał przy tym uwagi na żadnego ze znajdujących się tam nastolatków. Przypomniał sobie dopiero o nich, kiedy usłyszał znaczące chrząknięcie. Spojrzawszy w górę, natrafił zaś na spojrzenie zielonych oczów.

- Rozumiem, że pan ją zna.

- Oczywiście. To moja żona.

- Świetnie. W takim razie chłopiec, który był z nią… - Potter nie dokończył, gdyż przerwał mu cichy, lecz pełen trwogi okrzyk rannej:

- Mark! – kobieta poderwała się przy tym gwałtownie. Zaniepokojony mąż nakazał jej jednak leżeć spokojnie i się nie ruszać. Nie sprzeciwiła się, gdyż nagły zryw znacznie ją osłabił. Wtedy też odezwał się mężczyzna:

- Gdzie jest mój syn?

- Teraz pewnie w Dziurawym Kotle, razem z naszym przyjacielem – odpowiedział spokojnie Chris. – Pójdę po nich. - I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, chłopak ruszył we wspomnianym przez siebie kierunku, szybko znikając pośród tłumu.

Podczas gdy Davidson powrócił do opatrywania zranionej nogi żony, Harry zaczął rozglądać się z niepokojem wokół siebie. Mimowolnie jego wzrok szukał postaci ojca. Był pewien, że jako auror został wysłany tu, aby rozprawić się z atakującymi. Potter liczył, że dzięki rozmowie z nim dowie się czegoś więcej na temat sytuacji, która miała miejsce jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go jednak cichy głos magomedyka:

- Dam wam świstoklik i razem z Mary przeniesiecie się do Munga. Zostaniecie tam opatrzeni.

- Mnie nic nie jest – zaprotestował Harry.

- Patrząc na ciebie, odnoszę inne wrażenie.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni notatnik. Za pomocą różdżki zapisał coś szybko na jednej z jego kartek i podał ją Potterowi.

- Macie dziesięć sekund.

Po ustalonym czasie przedmiot rozbłysnął, co oznaczało, iż został aktywowany. Cała trójka poczuła wówczas nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Chwilę później znaleźli się w Mungu na izbie przyjęć, gdzie od razu zajęła się nimi jakaś kobieta w białym uniformie. Odczytała informacje ze zdezaktywowanego już świstoklika i mrucząc pod nosem, przywołała do siebie trzech stażystów.

- Kobietę musi obejrzeć doktor Murray. Chłopców wystarczy opatrzyć – zadecydowała i odeszła, by pomóc kolejnym przybyłym.

Harry i Sean spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Sprawę rozwiązał jednak stażysta, który podszedł do Pottera i poprowadził w stronę jednego z poustawianych obok siebie punktów medycznych. Tymczasem Moore został odprowadzony do przeciwległego kąta pomieszczenia.

- Na Pokątnej musiała być niezła zadyma – mruknął stażysta, zakładając rękawiczki.

- Ta… Można tak to określić.

Harry przyjrzał się niewiele starszemu od siebie chłopakowi. Widział jego opanowanie i pewność siebie, gdy ten zabierał się do opatrywania powierzchownych ran powstałych w wyniku niedawnych zdarzeń. Jasne było, że Justin, tak bowiem, wierząc plakietce, miał na imię stażysta, wybrał zawód magomedyka, gdyż czuł autentyczne powołanie. Potter ze zdziwieniem zauważył, iż zazdrości mu tego. Sam chciałby wiedzieć, czym powinien się zająć, jaką drogę obrać. Zamiast tego czuł tylko zagubienie i paraliżującą niepewność.

Rozmyślając, nie usłyszał pytania zadanego przez stażystę. Zwrócił na nie uwagę dopiero wtedy, gdy Justin potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- Oberwałeś jakimś zaklęciem?

- Cruciatusem.

- To wiem – mruknął. - Musiałeś załapać się na niego kilka razy, co?

- Nie, tylko raz. – Justin uniósł brwi, słysząc te słowa, ale nie skomentował ich. Wręczył za to Potterowi mały flakonik do połowy wypełniony eliksirem. – Wypij to. Przez chwilę możesz odczuwać pewien dyskomfort, paraliż czy też niedowład kończyn, ale to szybko minie. Potem jesteś wolny. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby się zbytnio nie przemęczać przez następne dwa, trzy dni.

- Dzięki.

Harry zeskoczył szybko z kozetki. Ten gwałtowny ruch został okupiony ostrym bólem mięśni w całym ciele. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk. Podszedł jednak do znajdujących się pod ścianą krzeseł i opadł na nie niesamowicie zmęczony, przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Rozejrzał się wokoło. W Sali znajdowało się wiele osób z przeróżnymi obrażeniami. Niemniej żadne z nich nie zagrażały życiu poszkodowanych. Przy jednym z punktów magomedycznych znajdował się wciąż Sean. Harry skinął głową, aby przekazać mu, że będzie czekał. Kiedy to zrobił, odkorkował flakonik i jednym haustem wypił eliksir przeznaczony dla niego. Zaraz też skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Takie niedobre, że na pewno pomoże – burknął z ironią, czując jak ostrzeżenia Justina stają się rzeczywistością. Przez dobrych kilka minut miał wrażenie, że ktoś pozbawił go nóg i rąk. Kiedy jednak eliksir przestał działać, stwierdził, że czuje się znacznie lepiej.

- I jak tam? – głos Seana przypomniał mu, gdzie się znajduje.

- Bywało lepiej – westchnął. – A u ciebie?

- Połatali, dali eliksir i kazali odpoczywać. Mam się nie przemęczać – Moore skrzywił się. – A ramię i tak mnie rwie.

- Przeżyjesz. – Odpowiedziało mu urażone prychnięcie.

Nastolatkowie zamilkli. Siedząc obok siebie, przyglądali się napływającym na izbę przyjęć czarodziejom.

- Czas na nas – powiedział nagle Potter i poderwał się z krzesła. – Wracajmy już lepiej do domu.

Kiedy jednak wypowiedział te słowa, otworzyły się drzwi sali i do środka weszły trzy osoby: James Potter, Max Brown i Chris Baxter. Pomimo tłoku zauważyli ich praktycznie od razu.

- Harry! – cichy okrzyk ojca przepełniony był niewysłowioną ulgą. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, już mnie naprawili – mówiąc to, czuł ciepło w sercu. Bez wątpienia sprawiła to troska Jamesa.

- Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś.

- Ja? – niewinna minka Harry'ego przyczyniła się do wesołego parsknięcia czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Ty, ty… Szlajasz się nie wiadomo gdzie, a potem twój biedny ojciec musi odbierać cię z Munga. – Potter podszedł do syna i poczochrał mu włosy. Pomyślał przy tym, że dawno nie rozmawiali ze sobą z taką łatwością. _Chyba właśnie po to są złe chwile._

- No, wie pan, panie Potter. Skończył siedemnaście, to myśli, że świeci – wtrącił rozbawiony Chris.

- Młody tylko zazdrości – Sean wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Jemu pozostał jeszcze rok młodocianego życia.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Nawet Ślizgon, chociaż to przecież z niego sobie żartowano. Wesoła atmosfera sprawiła, że nikt nie chciał jakoś wspominać o tym, co wydarzyło się na Pokątnej. Każdy z nich czuł jednak, że ten temat niedługo wypłynie. Zmowę milczenia odważył się w końcu przerwać Harry. Spoglądając na ojca, zapytał:

- Kim byli ci zamaskowani czarodzieje?

- Nie wiem. Tak właściwie to nikt nie wie. Przesłuchania mają wyjaśnić sprawę.

- Złapano ich? – zdziwienie Chrisa było ogromne.

- Niewielu, ale to zawsze coś. Mogą doprowadzić nas do reszty.

- Czy to może mieć jakiś związek z tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy niedawno?

Starszy z Potterów zamyślił się przez chwilę, a potem z głośnym westchnieniem skinął głową, potwierdzając wysnute przypuszczenia. Najbliższe miesiące nie zapowiadały się kolorowo. Sprawę z tego zdawał sobie nie tylko obecny tam auror, ale i również towarzyszący mu uczniowie Hogwartu. Ich zamyślenie zostało jednak nagle przerwane przez głos dobiegający z kieszeni Jamesa. Przyjaciele Harry'ego przypatrywali się zdumieni, jak mężczyzna wyjmuje stamtąd lusterko, w dodatku gadające.

- Rogacz? – Syriusz wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony.

- W porządku, Łapo – Potter uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. – Z Harry'm wszystko dobrze. Nic mu nie jest.

- To świetnie. Tylko, że ja… Chodzi o coś innego. Widzisz… – Black był bardzo spięty, a jego twarz przypominała wyglądem białe prześcieradło. Przyjaciel wiedział już, że stało się coś złego.

- No, wyduś to z siebie!

- Jestem w Dolinie Godryka. – Te słowa sprawiły, że także Harry zaczął odczuwać wewnętrzny niepokój.

- James – Łapa odetchnął głęboko. - Twój ojciec nie żyje. On… został zamordowany.

W tym momencie lusterko dwukierunkowe upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię i rozbiło się na milion kawałeczków. Podobnie stało się też z sercem Jamesa Pottera.


	4. Doniesienia Proroka

**Witajcie, moi drodzy! Chciałabym Wam przedstawić kolejny rozdział, w którym dzieje się, co prawda, mniej niż w pozostałych, lecz mam nadzieję, że dobrze go przyjmiecie. Na koniec pragnę tylko o coś zapytać. Czy komentowanie boli? ;D Oczywiście żartuję, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że miło jest je czytać - nawet wtedy, gdy mają charakter mocno krytyczny. Bardzo mi pomagają. Dlatego czy mogę prosić osoby czytające o pozostawienie po sobie chociaż krótkiego śladu? Dziękuję i zapraszam do czytania;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

**DONIESIENIA PROROKA**

Wskazówki zegara, znajdującego się w kuchni Potterów, wskazywały, że właśnie wybiła godzina dziesiąta. Pomimo tego, iż wszyscy już wstali, to w całym domu panowała niesamowicie przytłaczająca cisza. Harry siedząc przy stole z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach, czuł na swoich barkach ciężar ostatnich wydarzeń. Kiedy wczoraj wraz z ojcem wrócili do Doliny Godryka, od razu swe kroki skierowali w stronę domu dziadków. Tam zaś czekał na nich przerażający w swej prawdzie widok. W salonie, na pięknym puszystym dywanie leżało ciało. To był Charlus Potter – ubrany w piżamę i z wyrazem niebotycznego zdumienia na twarzy. Brakowało jednak śladów krwi i oznak jakiejkolwiek walki, a także tropu, który doprowadziłby do sprawcy morderstwa. Ofiara nie miała przy sobie nawet różdżki, nie mogła się bronić. Harry doskonale pamiętał wyraz twarzy swego ojca, gdy ten zobaczył to wszystko. Nigdy nie widział go tak wstrząśniętego i jednocześnie smutnego. Sam czuł się podobnie, lecz intensywność ich uczuć różniła się od siebie zgoła. Dodatkowo słowa Syriusza, które miały chyba nieść pociechę, podziałały na nich paraliżująco:

- Nie cierpiał. Zginął szybko. To była Avada. Przykro mi, Rogaczu.

Ta noc wyczerpała wszystkich. Szczególnie żonę Charlusa – Doreę, która przez cały czas cicho szlochała w ramionach Lily. Na szczęście Łapa czuwał nad całością. Chyba właśnie w ten sposób chciał odwdzięczyć się starszemu państwu Potter za okazaną wiele lat temu pomoc. W każdym razie to dzięki niemu tuż po północy załatwiono sprawy formalne i możliwe stało się położenie do łóżka. Sen jednak nie chciał przyjść – tragiczne zdarzenie i groźba niebezpieczeństwa wisząca nad całą rodziną, działała pobudzająco. W końcu jednak wszystkim udało się zmrużyć oko.

Sam Harry miał dość niespokojny sen. Pomimo tego, iż zasnął najwcześniej ze wszystkich, budził się co chwilę i z niepokojem rozglądał dookoła. Dlatego też kiedy wstał rano, czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany i nie miał na nic ochoty. Siedział za to samotnie w kuchni, rozmyślając. Wtedy też dobiegł go dźwięk rozmowy prowadzonej przez jego siostrę i matkę.

- Gdzie jest tata? – zapytała znużona Jocelyn.

- W Ministerstwie. Mówił, że musi zająć się sprawą śledztwa.

- Czy już coś wiadomo?

- Nie. I nie wiem czy będzie w najbliższym czasie. – Głębokie westchnienie.

- Niby dlaczego? Tata na pewno postara się przyspieszyć sprawę. Zna mnóstwo ludzi.

- Tak, tylko wszystko komplikuje wczorajszy atak. To jest ważniejsze dla Ministerstwa, bo z tego będzie się musiało tłumaczyć przed opinią publiczną.

- Nie wygląda to wesoło.

Na chwilę zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Przerwała ją ponownie Jocelyn:

- Co z babcią?

- Śpi. Wczoraj musiałam podać jej eliksir uspokajający.

- Ciężko to znosi. Zresztą nic dziwnego. Ja też…

Dalsze słowa dziewczyny zostały zagłuszone przez trzask drzwi wejściowych. Po chwili w korytarzu odezwały się czyjejś kroki. Harry ruszył w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył swojego, bardzo źle wyglądającego, ojca. Miał on przekrwione oczy, rzeczy w nieładzie i trochę dziki wzrok. Poza tym wydawał się być naprawdę wściekły.

- Co się stało? – słowa te wypowiedziała zatroskana Lily, która także pojawiła się w przedsionku.

- Chcą uznać sprawę za zamkniętą!

- Co? Niby na jakiej podstawie? – zdumiony Harry aż podniósł głos.

- Nie ma żadnych śladów, tropów, niczego. Według Scrimgeoura, sprawca jest niemożliwy do wykrycia. – James parsknął wściekle. – Co za kłamstwo!

- Kochanie, uspokój się, proszę.

Rudowłosa podeszła do swojego męża, kładąc mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu, a potem przytulając go mocno. Potter przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, próbując powstrzymać emocje. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili, jego głos przepełniony był smutkiem.

- Muszą zająć się wczorajszym atakiem. Dla Scrimgeoura morderstwo mojego ojca nie ma w ogóle znaczenia. Ważny jest tylko jego wizerunek i opinia społeczeństwa.

- Co teraz? – Harry wypowiedział na głos pytanie, które po wypowiedzi Jamesa zawisło nad głowami domowników.

- Przygotujmy pogrzeb. A potem… Złożyłem wniosek o przeprowadzenia śledztwa na własną rękę. Łapa obiecał pomóc. Ponoć zna kogoś, kto ułatwi formalności.

- Ta… Syriusz. Musimy mu podziękować. Obawiam się, że bez niego wszystko trwałoby o wiele dłużej. – Lily westchnęła przeciągle.

- Wpadnie dziś wieczorem na kolację.

To był koniec rozmowy. W domu znowu zapanowała cisza. Każdy wrócił do swoich zajęć, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Harry usiadł przy kuchennym stole i dopił napoczętą parę chwil wcześniej kawę. Jego samotność została jednak przerwana pojawieniem się Alexa, który z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na krzesło obok swojego brata.

- Co jest, Młody?

- Nic.

- Właśnie widzę. A więc?

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od…

- Alex! – warknął zdenerwowany Harry, myśląc przy tym, że nie cierpi tych jego cwaniackich odzywek.

- No, dobra… - Smutek w jego głosie poruszył Pottera. Mały był zawsze radosny, nie potrafił się smucić.

- Alex? Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

- O dziadka.

- Wszystkim nam jest ciężko.

- Wiem, wiem… Ale morderstwo? Kto aż tak bardzo go nienawidził? Zawsze myślałem, że wszyscy go uwielbiają. No, wiesz… Ludzie pozdrawiali dziadka już z daleka, każdy go zagadywał, nie było nikogo, kto nie umiałby powiedzieć, kim jest.

- Alex… To nie takie proste. Gdyby morderstw się spodziewano, to nikt by do nich nie dopuszczał.

- Tak, tylko… Tak sobie jeszcze myślałem… - niepewność wyraźnie odmalowała się na twarzy rudowłosego chłopca, goszcząc przy okazji również w jego głosie.

- Co myślałeś?

- A może… Może… - słowa przychodziły mu z wyraźnym trudem. – Może ktoś nie lubi nie tylko dziadka, ale… - urwał nagle, by po chwili dokończyć zniżonym głosem: - … nas wszystkich?

- Alex, posłuchaj – powiedział spokojnie Harry, patrząc w oczy swojego brata i otaczając go przy tym ramieniem. – Nie masz się, czym martwić. Jestem pewien, że nic nam nie grozi.

- Ale dziadek…

- Przez wiele lat pracował w Ministerstwie i mógł narobić sobie wrogów, którzy nigdy tak naprawdę się nie ujawnili.

- Czemu więc teraz?

- Nie wiem, Młody. Niemniej jednak jestem absolutnie przekonany, że tata nie zostawi tak tej sprawy i wkrótce czegoś się dowiemy.

- Tak myślisz?

- Tak.

- Ale…

- Alex, jesteś moim młodszym bratem – Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę. – Te słowa miały w sobie dziwną moc. Obaj wiedzieli, że są prawdziwe i płyną prosto z serca.

- Dzięki – delikatny uśmieszek rozświetlił twarz rudowłosego. – Myślałem jednak o tobie, Jocelyn, rodzicach… - przerwał i niepewnie spojrzał w okno. – Co ja zrobię bez was?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, wydawało się mu to niewłaściwe. Przysunął się jedynie do jedenastolatka i poklepał go po plecach w geście braterskiego zrozumienia. Czochrając jego włosy, szepnął tylko:

- Będzie dobrze, Mały.

Tej scenie przypatrywał się, stojący w drzwiach, James. Uśmiechał się przy tym smutno. Czuł coraz większy niepokój o swoją rodzinę i doskonale rozumiał, co miał na myśli Alex._ Dzieje się coś złego_, pomyślał, a potem wszedł do kuchni i usiadł naprzeciwko synów, kładąc jednocześnie na stole _Proroka Codziennego._

- Cześć, tato – mruknął Alex, a potem spojrzawszy na twarz ojca, zapytał: - Co jest?

Potter nie odpowiedział. Wskazał jedynie ręką na gazetę. Chłopcy odebrali to jako gest zachęcający ich do przeczytania. Na pierwszej stronie _Proroka_ widniało ogromne zdjęcie, na którym ludzie z krzykiem uciekali przed zamaskowanymi postaciami. Nagłówek zapisany ogromnymi literami, wręcz krzyczał do czytelnika: ATAK NA POKĄTNĄ. Pod spodem znajdował się zaś dopisek odsyłający zainteresowanych na stronę trzecią. Harry szybko przerzucił kartki i rozkładając gazetę na stole, wraz z Alexem zagłębił się w znajdujący się tam artykuł.

* * *

**ZAMASKOWANI CZARODZIEJE ATAKUJĄ ULICĘ POKĄTNĄ**

_Wczoraj, czyli trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, około godziny 19.00 na Ulicy Pokątnej, miejscu powszechnie zamieszkanym przez społeczność magiczną, pojawiła się grupa trzydziestu niezidentyfikowanych postaci. Mieli oni na sobie czarne szaty i maski uniemożliwiające rozpoznanie. _

_Przez około czterdzieści pięć minut terroryzowali znajdujących się tam ludzi. Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że nie mieli litości dla nikogo – nawet dzieci. Stosowane przez nich zaklęcia zaliczane są w większości do sfery czarnomagicznej. Według raportu magomedyków, którzy pojawili się na miejscu zaraz po aurorach, zginęło pięć osób w różnym wieku, w tym dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka, a ponad trzysta zostało mniej lub bardziej zranionych. Oprócz tego, wedle wstępnych szacowań, straty materialne określa się na koszt około 20 tys. galeonów. Zniszczeniu uległ między innymi mur broniący dostępu na Pokątną, a także sklep Madame Malkin oraz inne prywatne budynki. Jak dotąd nie wiadomo jednak na ile te dane są prawdziwe. Więcej na ten temat będzie wiadomo za dwa dni._

* * *

**MROCZNY ZNAK**

_Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się na Ulicy Pokątnej, wzbudziły w wielu czarodziejach ogromny niepokój, a także strach o przyszłość ich rodzin. Chociaż minęło tak mało czasu, Ministerstwo zdążyło już odebrać liczne skargi na temat szybkości podjętych działań zaradczych, a także w ogóle na ochronę społeczeństwa. Odpowiedź Ministra Magii na te zarzuty można znaleźć na kolejnej stronie. _

_Niemniej jednak tym co wywołało pośród czarodziejów, zgromadzonych na Ulicy Pokątnej, największą panikę był dziwny znak, który pojawił się na niebie tuż przed przybyciem aurorów. Przedstawiał on zieloną czaszkę, z której wysunął się równie szmaragdowy wąż, otaczając ją wokoło. Zdaniem Michaela Wrighta, znanego profesora zajmującego się zagadnieniem Starożytnych Run, sam symbol nie ma żadnego odzwierciedlenia w magicznym zbiorze i nie niesie żadnego przesłania. Jednak jak znacząco podkreśla, nie należy go lekceważyć, gdyż wyraźnie wyczuwa się w nim negatywne emocje i jak twierdzi profesor Wright może być emblematem nowo powstałej sekty. Z własnej inicjatywy nadał nazwę zjawisku, które ukazało się na nocnym niebie – Mroczny Znak._

_Apeluje się zatem o zachowanie ostrożności, ale i też przede wszystkim zdrowego rozsądku. Każda osoba, która znajduje się w posiadaniu ważnych informacji umożliwiających znalezienie sprawców tych zdarzeń, jest proszona o zgłoszenie się do Ministerstwa. _

* * *

**KLĘSKA SCRIMGEOURA**

_Od zaledwie trzech miesięcy Biuro Aurorów ma nowego szefa, zasłużonego w służbie społeczeństwa, Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Jak dotąd najwyższy z gestorów nie miał okazji, aby wykazać się swoimi umiejętnościami przywódczymi. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak wczorajszego wieczora._

_Wielu czarodziejów zarzuca nowemu szefowi zbyt długi czas reakcji oraz całkowite nieprzygotowanie na podobną sytuację. Jak twierdzą świadkowie zdarzeń, aurorzy przybyli na miejsce dopiero po dwudziestu pięciu minutach od, co należy zaznaczyć, wcześniejszego powiadomienia przez jednego z obywateli. Zatem gdyby nie on, czy w ogóle by się pojawili? To pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Jednakowoż sprawą wymagającą natychmiastowej nagany okazuje się być coś zupełnie innego. Po pojawieniu się na Ulicy Pokątnej pogromców czarnoksiężników zamaskowane postacie rozpoczęły odwrót, deportując się z miejsca przestępstwa. Aurorom udało się aresztować zaledwie osiem osób, które bezzwłocznie zostały odprowadzone na przesłuchanie. Wówczas okazało się, iż pojmani znajdowali się pod wpływem klątwy Imperius. Skazanie ich stało się też niemożliwe. Niemniej jednak wszyscy wciąż pozostają zatrzymani w areszcie – nie wiadomo na jak długo._

_Początek kariery przywódczej Scrimgeoura nie rysuje się kolorowo. Czy nowy szef poradzi sobie z wyzwaniem? A co na to wszystko Minister Magii? Odpowiedzi na te oraz inne pytania pojawią się w następnych numerach. Zapraszamy do śledzenia aktualnych wydarzeń razem z nami. _

* * *

Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w przeczytany właśnie artykuł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawcy wieczornej katastrofy wciąż pozostają na wolności i prawdopodobnie taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Z westchnieniem przewrócił kartkę, aby sprawdzić, co o tym wszystkim ma do powiedzenia Knot.

* * *

**OŚWIADCZENIE MINISTRA MAGII**

_Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się wczorajszego wieczora, wywołały wstrząs pośród wielu obywateli naszej magicznej społeczności. Nie przeczę, że we mnie również. Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał. Przyznaję też, iż winę za to w dużej mierze ponosi moja osoba. Dlatego składam wyrazy najszczerszego współczucia rodzinom osób zabitych. Mogę państwa zapewnić, że wszyscy polegli pozostaną w naszych sercach na zawsze._

_Atak na Ulicę Pokątną przyniósł wiele szkód, lecz śmiem zauważyć, że wielu z nas nie dostrzega jego jednej pozytywnej cechy. Dzięki niemu staliśmy się bardziej czujni i teraz możemy lepiej się bronić. Ostrzeżenie, jakim stało się to wydarzenie, nie przejdzie bez echa. Sprawcy zostaną ujęci. W tym celu zostały już podjęte odpowiednie kroki, o czym sam zapewnił mnie Szef Biura Aurorów. Na rezultaty musimy jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać. Poza tym Ulica Pokątna tak jak i Hogsmeade zostaną objęte stałą ochroną aurorską. Jestem pewien, że wczorajsza sytuacja nie będzie miała możliwości, aby się powtórzyć. Będziemy przygotowani._

_Pomimo wdrożenia w życie wszystkich środków zaradczych, apeluje do każdej czarownicy i każdego czarodzieja, by zachował zdrowy rozsądek, a także ostrożność. Nikt nie zamierza siać paniki, lecz niedawny atak mógł być zaledwie wstępem do kolejnych posunięć, które oczywiście zostaną udaremnione przez aurorów._

* * *

Chłopcy podnieśli głowy znad gazety i spojrzeli na ojca, który wpatrywał się z kamienną twarzą w okno. Czując jednak ich spojrzenia na sobie, odwrócił się.

- Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy naprawdę Knot zabrzmiał w tym artykule mało wiarygodnie? – zapytał Harry, unosząc przy tym jedną brew ku górze.

- Próbuje zbagatelizować sprawę – zauważył spokojnie James. – To pozorne przyznanie się do winy ma wzbudzić uznanie i zachwyt.

- Zachwyt?

- Skoro potrafi przyznać się do błędu, to w jego mocy leży też naprawienie go.

- Naciągana teoria.

- Spójrz! – wtrącił się nagle Alex, który przerzuciwszy kilka stron, znalazł nekrolog dziadka, zamieszczony u dołu strony niezbyt wielkimi literami.

* * *

_Wyrazy współczucia i najszczerszego żalu dla pogrążonej w żałobie rodziny_

_**Charlusa Pottera**__,_

_niegdysiejszego pracownika Ministerstwa Magii zmarłego w tragicznych okolicznościach._

_Z kondolencjami_

_Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot_

_oraz pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii_

* * *

- Zaszaleli – mruknął Harry, składając na pół gazetę.

- Odbębnili, co musieli – dodał Alex.

Obaj ponownie swe spojrzenia skierowali w stronę ojca. Ten zaś kiwając głową, bez słowa wstał i wyszedł z kuchni.

Reszta dnia upłynęła Potterom w dość ponurej atmosferze. Nikt jakoś nie miał ochoty do żartów. Tragiczne morderstwo seniora ich rodu silnie wpłynęło na każdego domownika. Dodatkowo zły nastrój pogłębiły wieści przyniesione wieczorem przez Syriusza.

- Nie możesz rozpocząć prywatnego śledztwa, Rogacz – zaczął smutno.

- Dlaczego?

- Ministerstwo staje na głowie, by spełnić obietnice Knota. Rozdzielili patrole, służby i inne tego typu rzeczy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc w najbliższym czasie nie będziemy mieć zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

- Ale co ze sprawą mojego ojca! – oburzenie Jamesa odmalowało się wyraźnie na jego twarzy.

- Oficjalnie nic teraz nie ruszymy. Musimy poczekać, aż ministrowi opadną trochę piórka, a potem spróbujemy ponownie.

- Do tego czasu sprawca może zatrzeć wszystkie ślady.

- Wiem, dlatego pomyślałem, że powinniśmy powęszyć w trochę mniej legalny sposób.

- Rozumiem – szepnął. - Dzięki, Łapo. Bez ciebie byłoby ciężko.

- No, co ty, Rogaty – zaśmiał się wesoło Black, a potem nagle poważniejąc, dodał: - Od tego są przyjaciele. Prawda?


	5. Pogrzeb

**Dziękuję za wszystkie pozostawione komentarze - bardzo mnie one dopingują do dalszego działania. Nie przedłużając już, zapraszam do czytania kolejnego rozdziału.**

**Soph: Postaram zastosować się do Twojej rady. Wydaje mi się, że już w tym rozdziale pojawiło się znacznie więcej opisów niż chociażby w poprzednim.**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

**POGRZEB**

Albus Dumbledore przebywał właśnie w swoim gabinecie, wykonując jakąś papierkową robotę dla Ministerstwa, ponoć niezwykle ważną, lecz, według niego, niepotrzebną i nudną. Kiedy tak siedział pochylony nad dokumentami, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Starzec podniósł głowę i zaprosił gościa do środka. Po chwili stanęła przed nim kobieta o surowej twarzy, z włosami znaczonymi nitkami siwizny, a upiętymi w kok.

- Dzień dobry, Albusie. Nie przeszkadzam?

- Skąd. Usiądź proszę, Minerwo. – Gestem wskazał na jedno z krzeseł. – Napijesz się czegoś?

- Nie, dziękuję. Chciałam tylko porozmawiać – powiedziała i zamilkła. Dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i spojrzawszy na nią ciepło, zapytał:

- A więc, moja droga, o co chodzi?

- O Severusa Snape'a.

- Severusa Snape'a? – mężczyzna uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz, co mam na myśli! – parsknęła zła.

Dumbledore odchylił się na fotelu i przyjrzał się uważnie swojej przyjaciółce. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie milczenie przerwał siwobrody, mówiąc spokojnym i opanowanym głosem:

- Ma wysokie kwalifikacje i wydaje się, że również odpowiednie przygotowanie.

- Tak, ale… Albusie, przecież pamiętasz tę całą sytuację, kiedy on i…

- To było dawno temu. A ja uważam, że każdemu należy się druga szansa.

- Nawet osobie, która należała do grupy testującej zaklęcia czarnomagiczne na innych?

- Rozumiem twój niepokój, Minerwo – westchnął Dumbledore. – Sam też go odczuwam. Niemniej jednak naprawdę sądzisz, że Severus zamierza to kontynuować? Ucząc pod moim nosem? A także obstrzałem spojrzeń ludzi pamiętających całe zajście?

- To byłby przejaw największej głupoty – zauważyła.

- No, właśnie. A co jak co… Powiedzieć, że pan Snape jest głupi, to istotnie… ogromne kłamstwo, nie sądzisz?

- Tak, jednak… Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią? Co za ironia!

- Z pewnością, moja droga.

- Albusie? Nie zmienisz już zdania?

- Nie.

- No, cóż… W takim razie chyba muszę ci zaufać.

- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – zauważył rozbawiony dyrektor.

- Mimo to wiedz, że będę go mieć na oku.

- Przez myśl mi nawet nie przeszło, iż mogłoby być inaczej. Ja też będę się mu przyglądał.

Oboje zamilkli, patrząc na siebie nawzajem bardzo uważnie.

- Co on właściwie robił od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu? – zapytała kobieta, a w jej oczach pojawiła się ciekawość.

- Wyjechał za granicę i studiował. Z tego co wiem również na mugolskim uniwersytecie.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Eliksiry, czarna i biała magia, medycyna.

- Zatem wydaje się odpowiedni na to stanowisko.

- Owszem.

- Dlaczego jednak chce pracować w szkole, a nie choćby w Mungu czy Ministerstwie?

- Sentyment.

- Tak powiedział? – zdziwiła się McGonagall. – I ty mu uwierzyłeś?

- Nie, Minerwo. Nie jestem aż tak łatwowierny.

- Więc…

- Długo go nie było w Anglii i pragnie na nowo się tu odnaleźć, dlatego zaczyna od miejsca, które dobrze zna.

- Brzmi logicznie, ale…

- Moja droga, może powinnaś skończyć już z tym ale? – zapytał Dumbledore, unosząc przy tym brwi.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Albusie – mruknęła zgryźliwie.

- No, dobrze, a teraz bardzo cię przepraszam, lecz wybieram się na pogrzeb. – Kobieta słysząc te słowa zmrużyła oczy i łagodniejszym już tonem zapytała:

- Charlusa Pottera?

- Tak.

- Straszna tragedia. Kto to mógł zrobić? I dlaczego?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Czy również się tam wybierasz?

- Miałam taki zamiar.

- Zatem powinniśmy już ruszać, aby się nie spóźnić.

Nie mówiąc więcej ani słowa, oboje za pomocą sieci Fiuu przedostali się do Hogsmeade. W „Trzech Miotłach" nie było żywej duszy. Za barem stała jedynie Madam Rosmerta, która przywitała ich miłym uśmiechem. Potem oboje opuściwszy pub, teleportowali się do Doliny Godryka. Pojawili się tam tuż przed wejściem na stary cmentarz, gdzie zdążyło zgromadzić się już mnóstwo ludzi. Nie zwracając na siebie zbytniej uwagi zajęli miejsca w rzędzie dla gości spoza rodziny.

Minerwa McGonagall z uznaniem rozejrzała się wokoło. Zauważyła bowiem ślady po zastosowaniu sporej ilości magii. Ktoś o dużych umiejętnościach rozszerzył ścieżkę między grobami, sprawiając, iż mieściły się tam teraz dwie kolumny krzeseł, liczące po piętnaście rzędów. Przed nimi zaś na podwyższeniu znajdowała się trumna, wciąż pozostająca otwarta.

A w tle stał, niewzruszony od wielu lat, rodzinny grobowiec Potterów.

Czarownica była niemal pewna, że miejsce zostało przygotowane przez jej byłego ucznia. James zawsze wyróżniał się dużymi zdolnościami, mimo że niespecjalnie przykładał się do nauki. Niemniej jednak w tej chwili szkolny łobuz zupełnie nie przypominał siebie. Minerwa nawet z dość sporej odległości dostrzegła wielki smutek malujący się na jego twarzy. Z podobną miną stał obok syn Pottera, Harry. Kobieta nigdy nie mogła się nadziwić, jak to jest możliwe, że pomimo tak ogromnych podobieństw w wyglądzie, ci dwaj tak bardzo się od siebie różnią. Co prawda z młodszym miała mniej do czynienia – jedynie na lekcjach transmutacji. Niemniej jednak zaobserwowała, iż Harry jest zdolnym, lecz bardzo skrytym czarodziejem. Czasem odnosiła nawet wrażenie, że chłopak nie czuje się dobrze w swoim otoczeniu, jakby został dołączony tam przez przypadek. Często chodził zamyślony, wydawał się szukać odpowiedzi, które nie istnieją. Nigdy nie mogła mu niczego zarzucić. Był dla niej wielką zagadką. Zdarzało się też, iż wiedziona ciekawością, próbowała podpytać się o nastolatka u opiekuna jego domu. Slughorn nie wyjawił jednak niczego, o czym by nie wiedziała. Najczęściej zachwycał się po prostu zdolnościami Pottera w dziedzinie eliksirów. Stąd też po wielu próbach musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, iż nie zdobędzie żadnych innych informacji, a chłopak zwyczajnie nie lubi być w centrum wydarzeń.

McGonagall tak bardzo zagłębiła się w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyła mężczyzny, który postanowił zająć miejsce obok. Obecność sąsiada zanotowała dopiero, gdy usłyszała słowa dyrektora Hogwartu.

- Witaj, Horacy. Nie wiedziałem, że też się tu wybierasz.

- Miło cię widzieć Albusie oraz ciebie, droga Minerwo. Szkoda tylko, iż w tak niesprzyjających okolicznościach – westchnął smutno, a potem dodał dla wyjaśnienia: - Kilka lat temu miałem okazję trochę bliżej poznać się z Charlusem. Doprawdy niezwykle uprzejmy czarodziej.

- Tak. Wszyscy tak uważają.

- Oprócz zabójcy – wtrąciła czarownica.

- Masz dziś strasznie bojowy nastrój, Minerwo – zauważył rozbawiony Dumbledore.

- Stwierdzam jedynie fakty.

- Z pewnością… - Slughornowi nie było dane dokończyć, gdyż nagle na cmentarzu rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka. Oznaczało to, iż ceremonia pogrzebowa właśnie się rozpoczęła.

Trumna została zamknięta z trzaskiem, a na podwyższeniu obok niej pojawił się siwowłosy urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii. Ubrany był w długą do ziemi czarną szatę, a na szyi zawieszony miał medalion, symbol sprawowanego urzędu. Potoczywszy wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem:

- Tego dnia zgromadziliśmy się tu wszyscy, aby pożegnać się z Charlusem Potterem, zasłużonym obywatelem naszej społeczności i przykładnym małżonkiem, ojcem, dziadkiem i przyjacielem. Jego śmierć, tak nagła i niespodziewana, wprawiła wielu z nas w zdumienie, ale i też przygnębienie. Trudno się będzie nam pogodzić z tą wielką stratą, lecz…

Przemówienie mężczyzny trwało jeszcze dobrych kilka minut. Jego wzniosłe słowa wzbudziły w obecnych czarodziejach nutę smutku i zmusiły do rozmyślań nad sensem życia i przemijaniem. Harry, stojąc przy trumnie swego dziadka, miał dziwne wrażenie, że w jego życiu właśnie się coś skończyło. Może nie miało to bezpośredniego związku ze śmiercią Charlusa, lecz z całą pewnością dotyczyło tego, co przygotował dla niego los. Niewyjaśnione morderstwo boleśnie uświadomiło mu, iż nadchodzą trudne czasy. Niemal widział te czarne chmury niebezpieczeństw. Odczuwał niepokój i strach, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Myśl o ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie także nie napawała optymizmem. W końcu po ukończeniu szkoły miało się zacząć inne życie, odpowiedzialne i samodzielne. A młody czarodziej nie wiedział, czy jest na nie gotowy.

Podczas gdy Potter rozmyślał nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł, przez podwyższenie zdążyło przewinąć się jeszcze kilka innych osób, wygłaszających mowę pogrzebową. Wszyscy oni byli wysoko postawionymi ludźmi w magicznej Anglii. Dopiero kiedy skończyli przemawiać, ceremonia nabrała bardziej rodzinnego charakteru. Do mównicy podchodzili bowiem ci, którzy znali zmarłego prywatnie. Ich słowa wydawały się bardziej naturalne i o wiele prawdziwsze. Harry stwierdził w myślach, że to tego człowieka, a nie urzędnika-Pottera, znał jako swojego dziadka.

Pogrzeb Charlusa powoli dobiegał końca. Minerwa McGonagall z ulgą zauważyła, że właśnie zakończyły się przemówienia. Kiedy tylko z podwyższenia zeszła ostatnia osoba, wszyscy zgodnie powstali z krzeseł. Wówczas z niewiadomego źródła popłynęła rzewna melodia, a jakiś anielski głos zaintonował pieśń pogrzebową, której słowa zostały ułożone wiele lat temu przez nieznaną z imienia czarodziejkę, opłakującą śmierć brata. Z czasem utwór zaczął pojawiać się na wszystkich magicznych pogrzebach w określonej przez tradycję formie. Solistka prowadziła swój monolog, który był przerywany przez pozostałych żałobników, odśpiewujących jednym głosem refren. Tak też działo się na pogrzebie Charlusa Pottera. Kiedy zaś pieśń dobiegła końca, a na cmentarzu zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza, zgromadzeni czarodzieje i czarownice unieśli różdżki w górę i wypuścili z nich snop zielonych iskier. Wtedy też trumna z ciałem polewitowała do grobowca, gdzie spoczęła na zawsze.

- Uczcijmy pamięć zmarłego minutą ciszy. – Spokojny głos mistrza ceremonii przeciął przestrzeń niczym miecz.

Postronnej osobie przechodzącej obok cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka, jeśli oczywiście nie była ona mugolem, zgromadzenie tak wielu milczących osób musiało wydawać się zjawiskiem zdumiewającym. Niemniej jednak gdy tylko upłynął ustalony odcinek czasu, miejsce wypełniło się nagle gwarem rozmów. Jedni składali kondolencje najbliższej rodzinie, a inni po prostu komentowali całą ceremonię, tłumacząc co teraz mają do zrobienia. Aczkolwiek do żadnej z tych dwóch grup nie zaliczała się trójka profesorów z Hogwartu. Dumbledore, Slughorn i McGonagall powstawszy ze swych krzeseł, stanęli z boku, czekając w milczeniu aż wokół Potterów znajdzie się mnie ludzi, by móc z nimi porozmawiać. Wydawało się jednak, iż ta chwila nie nadejdzie zbyt szybko.

- Skąd ci ludzie się biorą? – mruknęła niezadowolona Minerwa.

- Trochę cierpliwości, moja droga. Ostatecznie jako pedagog powinnaś mieć jej wiele.

- Albusie, proszę… - zaczęła, lecz nie dokończyła, gdyż przerwał jej zaskoczony okrzyk profesora eliksirów:

- Eileen!

Kobieta, o którą chodziło, odwróciła się zdumiona. Była to niewysoka brunetka z licznymi pasmami siwych włosów, o ziemistej cerze i smutnych czarnych oczach, otoczonych siecią zmarszczek. W żadnym wypadku nie zachwycała urodą, po latach dawnej świetności nie było nawet śladu. Wydawała się być za to niezwykle zmęczona i znudzona życiem. Mówiła o tym jej zgarbiona sylwetka. Określenie wieku w jej przypadku wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – przywitała się uprzejmie, chociaż być widać, iż wolałaby odejść niezatrzymywana przez nikogo.

- Moja droga Eileen! – zachwycony Slughorn podszedł i z entuzjazmem uściskał dłoń swojej byłej uczennicy, niegdyś bardzo utalentowanej w ważeniu eliksirów. – Jak my dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

- O, tak… - westchnęła cichutko. – Minęło wiele czasu.

- Mieszkasz gdzieś w okolicy?

- Nie – odparła lakonicznie, a widząc, że mężczyzna chce ją o coś zapytać, dodała: - Dwadzieścia lat temu przeprowadziłam się do Francji.

- O! Nie wiedziałem. A zatem… Często bywasz w Anglii?

- To jest pierwszy raz odkąd wyjechałam.

- No, cóż… - zdziwił się profesor. – Wybrałaś raczej mało sprzyjające okoliczności na odwiedziny.

- Ta… - mruknęła i zerknęła ukradkiem w stronę Potterów, szczególnie przyglądając się Dorei i obejmującej ją Lily.

- Skąd znałaś Charlusa? – zaskoczona kobieta aż poskoczyła, usłyszawszy pytanie.

- Byłam jego sekretarką przez pewien czas – powiedziała i wydawać się mogło, iż jeszcze bardziej posmutniała.

- O tym też nie wiedziałem! Jesteś naprawdę bardzo tajemnicza, Eileen – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i kontynuował: - A co byś powiedziała na…

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – przerwała mu szybko, domyślając się, że chce zaproponować spotkanie – ale muszę już iść. Nie planowałam dłuższego pobytu tutaj.

- Rozumiem, moja droga, lecz może znalazłabyś trochę czasu dla starego nauczyciela.

- Bardzo mi przykro. Zobowiązałam się, że wrócę do Francji tak szybko jak to możliwe.

- No, cóż… - westchnął Slughorn, już z mniejszym uśmiechem. – Zatem kiedy następnym razem będziesz w Anglii… Może wtedy się spotkamy?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno i odpowiedziała wymijająco:

- Tak. Następnym razem, profesorze – a potem dopadły ją chyba wyrzuty sumienia, bo dodała: - Zastanawiałam się nad przyjazdem tutaj na święta. Będzie pan miał czas, aby się wtedy ze mną zobaczyć?

- Oczywiście, ale wyślę ci jeszcze sowę z dokładną datą.

- Cieszę się – twarz kobiety na chwilę się rozpogodziła. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć. Do zobaczenia, profesorze.

- Do widzenia – odpowiedział, a kiedy czarownica zaczęła już odchodzić, zawołał: - Przykro mi z powodu śmierci twojego brata! – Eileen zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię na mężczyznę.

- Mnie również. – I odeszła.

Zaskoczony Slughorn jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się oddalającej sylwetce swojej byłej uczennicy. To spotkanie bardzo go ucieszyło, lecz jednocześnie i zasmuciło. Nie taką ją pamiętał. Skryta, ale zawsze delikatnie uśmiechnięta Ślizgonka wydawała się być gotowa na wyzwania stawiane jej przez życie. Niestety po latach wyglądała tylko jak cień swego dawnego „ja".

Pogrążony w myślach mężczyzna z westchnieniem odwrócił się w stronę, stojących wciąż w tym samym miejscu, przyjaciół i podszedł do nich powoli.

- Kim była ta kobieta? – zapytała niemal od razu McGonagall.

- Matką naszego nowego profesora – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Nie pamiętasz jej?

- Pamiętam, ale… - kobieta otwarła szerzej oczy z niedowierzania. – Naprawdę nie poznałam tej Eileen Snape.

- Zmieniła się – zauważył ponuro Slughorn i więcej nie trzeba było nic mówić.

Minęło kolejnych kilka minut, a cmentarz zdawał się powoli pustoszeć. Ostatnie osoby składały kondolencje rodzinie zmarłemu. Do ich grona dołączyła także trójka profesorów z Hogwartu. Wymienili z Potterami uściski dłoni i zapewnili o głębokim współczuciu. Kiedy mieli już odejść, aby rodzina mogła zostać tylko we własnym gronie, niespodziewanie odezwał się Dumbledore, kierując swe słowa do Jamesa:

- Czy już coś wiadomo na temat mordercy?

- Nie, śledztwo zostało umorzone z powodu braku dowodów i jakichkolwiek tropów.

- W takim razie… - starzec spojrzał uważnie w oczy młodego mężczyzny. - Jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, przyjdź.

- Dziękuję. Będę pamiętał. – Następnie nastąpiło krótkie pożegnanie, a chwilę później cmentarz opustoszał całkowicie.

Dumbledore, McGonagall i Slughorn pojawili się w Hogsmeade około godziny siedemnastej. Zamyśleni weszli do „Trzech Mioteł" i zajęli jeden ze stolików, stojących najbliżej baru. Oprócz nich w pubie przebywała jeszcze czwórka młodych mężczyzn, która doskonale się bawiła w kącie pomieszczenia.

- Poprosimy trzy kremowe, Rosmerto – powiedział Albus, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie do kobiety. – I jeśli nie jesteś teraz bardzo zajęta, to może do nas dołączysz?

- Z przyjemnością – odparła właścicielka, stawiając na stole cztery butelki piwa czarodziejów.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Kiedy jednak wszyscy poradzili już sobie z otwarciem swojego kremowego i pociągnęli dość spory łyk, nastąpiło rozluźnienie. Wymieniono zwyczajne w takich momentach uprzejmości, typu: „Co u ciebie?" „A, dziękuję, wszystko dobrze, stara bieda", a potem rozpoczęto rozmowę na temat obecnej sytuacji politycznej i nie tylko. Cała czwórka zgadzała się ze stwierdzeniem, że w magicznym świecie zaczyna się dziać coś złego. Wyjątkową małomównością w tej kwestii wykazał się jednak Dumbledore, który z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przysłuchiwał się wygłaszanym opiniom swoich znajomych.

Blisko godzinę później w pubie zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej ludzi, dlatego też Madame Rosmerta musiała opuścić towarzystwo i podjąć się ponownie obowiązków właścicielki. Z każdą chwilą tłum się powiększał, a co za tym idzie, również emitowany przez niego hałas. W związku z tym trójka profesorów postanowiła opuścić lokal. Będąc już przy drzwiach, dojrzeli przez okno wychodzące na ulicę, jakiś blask, a sekundę później, gdy Slughorn otworzył drzwi, dotarł do nich kobiecy okrzyk:

- Pomocy!

Czarodzieje nie zastanawiając się długo, wyjęli różdżki i ruszyli w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Około dwustu metrów przed sobą zobaczyli sponiewieraną kobietę leżącą na ziemi bez ruchu. Minerwa podbiegła, upadając obok niej na kolana. W tym czasie mężczyźni sprawdzili, czy w okolicy nie znajduje się wciąż oprawca. Wydawało się jednak, iż zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Minerwo, co z nią? – zapytał Horacy, zbliżywszy się do kobiet.

- Nie żyje, ale… Spójrz tutaj – nadeszła odpowiedź wyszeptana zduszonym głosem.

Zdumiony profesor eliksirów powiódł wzrokiem, gdzie mu wskazano. A zobaczywszy na czole zaatakowanej czarownicy szkarłatny napis, cofnął się przerażony.

- Albusie! – zawołał. – Podejdź tu, proszę!

Dyrektor Hogwartu pojawił się obok przyjaciół niemal od razu i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką rzuciła mu się w oczy, było wyryte w ciele słowo „szlama". Zszokowany spojrzał w niebo akurat wtedy, gdy przecinał je jasnozielony promień, z którego na jeszcze jasnym firmamencie uformował się Mroczny Znak. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w symbol nadchodzącego zła, a choć słabo widocznego o tej porze, to równie przerażającego.


	6. Krew ponad wszystko

**Witajcie! Chciałam podziękować Wam za entuzjastyczne przyjęcie mojej opowieści (czekam na komentarze, którymi żyje wena;) ), a teraz zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału.**

**I jeszcze jedno. Ta historia to zdecydowane AU i jak sami pewnie zauważyliście, w związku z tym pojawia się tutaj mnóstwo postaci spoza kanonu. Dlatego chciałabym zapytać: czy nie jest ich za wiele i czy nie gubicie się w ich powiązaniach? Pytanie wynika z faktu, iż w tej historii Voldemort nie pojawił się wcześniej, dlatego teraz mnóstwo ludzi, których zginęło podczas I wojny w oryginale, wciąż żyje.**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

**KREW PONAD WSZYSTKO**

Vivienne siedząc przed lustrem, z wielką uwagą zajmowała się rozczesywaniem swoich włosów. Było to dla niej bardzo odprężające zajęcie. Zawsze kiedy musiała się uspokoić, wyjmowała podarowaną jej na ósme urodziny przepiękną szczotkę, należącą niegdyś do jej prababki ze strony ojca, i powolnymi, metodycznymi ruchami doprowadzała włosy do porządku. Można powiedzieć, że jej znakiem rozpoznawczym było staranne ich ułożenie. Nikt od dawna nie widział czarnych pukli dziewczyny w nieładzie.

Dzisiejszego ranka wcale nie była zdenerwowana czy niespokojna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od chwili obudzenia tryskała optymizmem i radością. Wydawało się, iż to będzie naprawdę dobry dzień. Siedząc wciąż przy toaletce z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, dziewczyna usłyszała nagle za sobą ciche pyknięcie. Odwróciła się powoli, wiedząc z góry, kogo tam zobaczy.

- Witaj, Milczko – przywitała uprzejmie skrzatkę, niewielkie stworzenie o brzydkiej twarzy z dużym nosem, ubrane w szarą i postrzępioną szatę o niewiadomym pochodzeniu.

- Dzień dobry, panienko – wypowiadając te słowa, przybyła skłoniła się w głębokim ukłonie, co spowodowało ciche westchnienie Vivienne. – Pani Lestrange kazała przekazać, że państwo za chwilę wychodzą.

- Dziękuję. Zaraz zejdę na dół. - Milczka ponownie się ukłoniła, a potem tak nagle jak się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła.

Czarnowłosa odłożyła na miejsce szczotkę i powstawszy, przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nigdy specjalnie nie przywiązywała do niego wagi. Oczywiście dbała o to, by wyglądać schludnie i ładnie, lecz w jej mniemaniu jasne było, iż to nie szata zdobi człowieka. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu ludzi uważa ją za dziewczynę płytką i zapatrzoną w siebie. Tylko ona i nieliczni wiedzieli, jak wielkie jest to kłamstwo. To, że nie okazywała uczuć publicznie, gdyż była raczej skryta i ostrożna w kontaktach międzyludzkich, nie oznaczało wcale, że się wywyższa. Zwyczajnie wolała pozostawać poza kręgiem zainteresowania.

Jej rozmyślania trwały tylko chwilę, gdyż musiała się spieszyć. Matka dziewczyny nie lubiła czekać. Bardzo irytowała się, gdy ktoś spóźniał się na umówione spotkanie. Vivienne natomiast starała się unikać otwartych konfliktów, w których zmuszone by były, stanąć twarzą w twarz. Ich relacje można bowiem określić tylko jednym słowem: skomplikowane. Bellatrix Lestrange uważano za osobę oschłą i niezbyt wylewną, a zatem mającą problemy ze stworzeniem intymnej i bliskiej więzi z drugim człowiekiem. Nawet ze swoją jedyną córką. Vivienne podejrzewała, iż przyczyną takiego zachowania matki jest surowe wychowanie, które odebrała w swym rodzinnym domu jako ta pierworodna. Ostatecznie dziadek Cygnus słynął, w kręgach rodzinnych i nie tylko, z surowości.

- Vivienne! – pełen zniecierpliwienia okrzyk dobiegł uszu czarnowłosej, która w największym pośpiechu dokonała ostatnich poprawek przy ułożeniu pięknej błękitnej sukienki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, otwierając je w momencie, gdy na ich progu pojawiła się pani Lestrange.

- Dzień dobry, mamo – przywitała się uprzejmie i pocałowała kobietę w policzek. W tym ruchu nie było jednak żadnych emocji, po prostu wyuczony gest, powtarzany każdego dnia, oczekiwany przez innych, a pełen chłodu i opanowania.

- Nareszcie – odmruknęła czarownica i pełnym aprobaty spojrzeniem przyjrzała się swojej córce. To, co zobaczyła widocznie musiało przypaść jej do gustu, gdyż na zwykle ponurej i beznamiętnej twarzy, pojawił się cień zadowolonego uśmiechu. – Ładnie wyglądasz.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedź nastąpiła w równie chłodnym tonie.

- Chodźmy. Twój ojciec już na nas czeka – powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę szerokich schodów. Za nią ruszyła także Vivienne.

Po chwili obie znalazły się w ogromnym holu z marmurową posadzką i kryształowym żyrandolem, który odbijał promienie słońca wpadające do środka przez ogromne okna. Nastolatka popatrzyła w jego stronę z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie jak bardzo w dzieciństwie lubiła ten widok. Zawsze ją rozweselał i wprowadzał w inny, szczęśliwszy świat. Teraz, niestety, był tylko miłym wspomnieniem, gdyż już jakiś czas temu rzeczywistość pokazała jej, iż liczy się tylko to, co ona oferuje. Marzenia są zaś jedynie mrzonką, o której marzą głupcy. A co jak co, Vivienne Lestrange nigdy nie chciała należeć do ich grona.

Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła momentu, gdy zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią jej rodzice. Na ziemię sprowadziło ją dopiero znaczące chrząknięcie ojca oraz jego surowe spojrzenie o stalowoszarej barwie, tak podobne, a jednocześnie tak zupełnie inne od jej własnego.

- Czas na nas – powiedział twardo Rudolf. – Nie wypada nam się spóźniać.

W ciszy cała trójka ustawiła się przed ogromnym kominkiem, na którym stało kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ramki. Wszyscy ludzie uchwyceni na fotografiach mieli poważne miny i przyjmowali postawy pełne godności, jak chociażby dziadek Lestrange stojący wyprężony jak struna wraz ze swymi dwoma synami. Za każdym razem, gdy Vivienne podchodziła, aby skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, to właśnie tam padało najpierw jej spojrzenie. Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Patrząc na tego mężczyznę zawsze odczuwała niepokój, zwłaszcza kiedy musiała stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. W tej jednak chwili postanowiła odrzucić od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli i wrzuciwszy szary proszek do paleniska, wkroczyła w szmaragdowe płomienie. Za jej przykładem poszli także Rudolf i Bellatrix, by już parę minut później spotkać się w salonie domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.

- Państwo Lestrange – z ukłonem powitał ich skrzat domowy. – Witajcie w posiadłości Regulusa i Melissy Blacków.

Pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia Bellatrix, Stworek ukłonił się ponownie, tym razem jednak o wiele niżej niż poprzednio, wypowiadając przy tym słowa przeprosin. Vivienne ze smutkiem przyjrzała się temu, zastanawiając się, co pozwala im, czarodziejom, sądzić, że są lepsi od tych naprawdę potężnych magicznych istot. Nic nie mówiąc, westchnęła cicho i ruszyła za swoimi rodzicami zmierzającymi do jadalni, skąd dochodziły odgłosy rozmów, a dokąd też prowadził ich skrzat. Ich pojawienie się wywołało w pomieszczeniu falę dodatkowego hałasu. Od razu podeszli do nich wuj Regulus i ciotka Melissa, która jak zawsze przywitała ją serdecznym i pełnym ciepła uśmiechem. Vivienne pomyślała, iż jest to chyba jej ulubiona krewna. Często zastanawiała się też nad tym, jak to się stało, że ta przesympatyczna i radosna kobieta poślubiła tak pedantycznego oraz drobiazgowego mężczyznę, jakim był młodszy syn Walburgii i Oriona Blacków.

Przywitanie się ze wszystkimi zajęło przybyłym dobre kilka minut, po których upływie zasiedli na wyznaczonych im miejscach przy stole. U jego szczytu siedział z zamyśloną miną gospodarz. Wydawało się, że jakaś sprawa nie daje mu spokoju, ponieważ był jeszcze bardziej małomówny niż zazwyczaj. Rolę duszy towarzystwa odgrywała zatem tradycyjnie jego żona, zajmujące miejsce po prawicy męża. Dalej zaś zasiedli żyjący przedstawiciele rodziny Blacków wraz ze swymi współmałżonkami. Były to jednak tylko Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Narcyza Malfoy. Dwaj nieobecni członkowie rodu arystokratycznego zostali przed laty wydziedziczeni. Dlatego też Vivienne nigdy nie miała okazji poznać osobiście swojej ciotki Andromedy, która po mężu mugolaku nazywała się Tonks, oraz wuja Syriusza Blacka, jedynego w rodzie Gryfona. Czasem bardzo tego żałowała, gdyż w głębi ducha podziwiała ich za siłę pozwalającą na sprzeciwienie się całej rodzinie. Ona, chociaż tak bardzo o tym marzyła, nigdy jej w sobie nie znalazła. Apodyktyczna matka nie pozwalała jej na wygłoszenie swoich opinii na temat manii czystości krwi.

- Viv – dziewczyna drgnęła słysząc cichy szept swojego kuzyna oraz czując delikatne kopnięcie w kostkę. – Nie śpij.

Ze znużeniem odwróciła się w stronę Dracona Malfoya, który uśmiechał się do niej zarówno z nutą ironii jak i sympatii. Tylko on na całym świecie potrafił połączyć ze sobą te dwie różne reakcje w sposób absolutnie naturalny.

- Tylko rozmyślałam.

- Widocznie dość intensywnie, bo mówię do ciebie już od jakiegoś czasu – zauważył niezadowolony, a potem dodał, uśmiechając się chytrze: - Znam go?

Te słowa spowodowały wybuch złośliwego chichotu po drugiej stronie stołu. Rozdrażniona Lestrange przeniosła spojrzenie na swoją młodszą kuzynkę – trzynastoletnią Larissę, idealną przedstawicielkę rodziny Black. Dziewczyna miała sięgające ramion, czarne i proste jak druty włosy, które zawsze lśniły świeżością. Jej oczy, ciemne niczym dwa tunele, patrzyły na wszystko z obojętnością, wyrażając dezaprobatę dla każdej rzeczy uwłaczającej godności ich właścicielce. Choć była tak młoda, to od jej postawy i tak biła niesamowita pewność siebie. Utwierdzana, przez nieżyjącą od roku babkę Walburgę, w przekonaniu o swej wyższości, nastolatka chełpiła się pochodzeniem z arystokratycznego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Egoistyczna, cyniczna i mało empatyczna Larissa była jednak uwielbiana przez praktycznie wszystkich członków rodziny, szczególnie przez Bellatrix. Może właśnie dlatego sama Vivienne tak bardzo jej nie cierpiała. Jednakże jedną z przyczyn tej niechęci były również złośliwości młodszej kuzynki, która to nie szczędziła ich pannie Lestrange. Tak jak to się stało po wypowiedzianych przez Draco słowach.

- Jego nikt nie zna – powiedziała, nie bez słyszalnej w głosie satysfakcji, Larissa. – W końcu Vivienne nigdy nie chciała przedstawiać nam swoich przyjaciół – zauważyła złośliwie, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła płoniącą się dziewczynę po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Przynajmniej miała ich więcej niż ty – wtrącił cicho Malfoy. Lestrange pozostała jednak cicho, przypominając sobie wszystkie wyimaginowane postacie, z którymi bawiła się w dzieciństwie.

_Czarnowłosa dziewczynka, być może sześcioletnia, bawi się sama w ogromnej komnacie wypełnionej portretami zmarłych członków rodu. Wokoło niej znajduje się mnóstwo drogocennych pamiątek_ _rodzinnych. Ona sama nie zwraca na nie uwagi, siedząc na puszystym brązowym dywanie. Jest całkowicie skupiona na swojej zabawie. W ręku trzyma bowiem przepiękną lalkę o bladej jak śnieg twarzy i ustach koloru krwi, którą ktoś wcześniej ubrał w szmaragdowozieloną suknię, godną co najmniej księżniczki._

_Dziecko mruczy coś cicho pod nosem, obracając w dłoniach zabawkę, a od czasu do czasu podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć w przestrzeń obok siebie. _

_- Spójrz, Maggie – mówi wówczas z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach – jak śliczna jest Charlotte. – A potem odwraca się, ponownie poświęcając całą uwagę lalce._

_Tej scenie ze zdumieniem i wielkim niepokojem przygląda się, stojąca w drzwiach, kobieta, prawdopodobnie matka dziewczynki. Z widocznym wahaniem ostatecznie decyduje się wejść do pomieszczenia. Robi to niepewnie, ale podchodzi do dziecka i klęka obok._

_- Vivienne? – pyta, lecz nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji. – Vivienne! – nieco ostrzejszy ton powoduje, iż mała podnosi głowę. W jej oczach błyszczy niepewność._

_- Mama – szepcze i przysuwa się, kładąc głowę na kolanach kobiety. Przez chwilę milczą, a potem nagle i bez ostrzeżenia pada pytanie:_

_- Z kim rozmawiałaś?_

_Ciało dziecka spina się w zdenerwowaniu, kobieta wyczuwa to wyraźnie, podobnie dzieje się bowiem z nią._

_- Z kim? Odpowiedz, Vivienne!_

_Oczy małej wypełniają się łzami._

_Matka nie wie, co powinna zrobić._

_Obie milczą._

_Mija kilka, pełnych napięcia minut. Wreszcie zrezygnowana kobieta wstaje i idzie w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak za nimi zniknie, mówi:_

_- Niedługo będziesz musiała położyć się spać._

_Dziewczynka nic nie odpowiada, dlatego matka wychodzi, cicho przy tym wzdychając. Kilka kroków dalej słyszy jednak cichy szept córki:_

_- Przepraszam, Maggie – płacze cichutko. – Mama… Ona nie rozumie wszystkiego tak jak ty. – A potem wraca do zabawy, tym razem już się uśmiechając._

_Wstrząśnięta kobieta oddala się w pośpiechu, przypominającym ucieczkę z miejsca zbrodni. Jednakże następnego dnia wraca tam, by z ukrycia obserwować łzy córki, stojącej pod zamkniętymi drzwiami komnaty. Nic nie robi, aby ją pocieszyć._

Draco z lekkim niepokojem przyglądał się Vivienne, która od dobrych kilku minut w ciszy wpatrywała się w swój talerz. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach od serca i czasem okazywało się to jego dość poważną wadą. Tak jak w tym momencie. Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć coś, co poprawi jej nastrój. Otworzył już nawet usta, lecz zaskoczony brakiem jakiegokolwiek pomysłu, po prostu je zamknął. Na szczęście roli rozluźniacza atmosfery podjął się Leo – młodszy brat Larissy, będący jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

- Nie przejmuj się, Viv – powiedział z pogodnym uśmiechem, tak bardzo przypominającym ten należący do jego matki. – Moja siostra, jak to Ślizgonka, czasem musi zapluć jadem. Inaczej jeszcze by ją wyrzucili ze Slytherinu. – Słysząc słowa swego brata bliźniaka, siedzący obok niego Ariel wykrzywił usta w jakimś dziwnym grymasie. Chyba nie zgadzał się z tą opinią.

- Dzięki, Mały – mruknęła, za co otrzymała pełne urazy prychnięcie. – No, nie burz się tak.

- Właśnie, Leo – dodała Larissa, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Najmłodsi już tak mają.

Kiedy to mówiła, w jej głosie nie było jednak słychać zwyczajnej złośliwości. Wydawało się, iż po prostu drażni się z sympatii. Vivienne tak bardzo zdumiała się tym spostrzeżeniem, że nie zauważyła, kiedy na stole pojawiły się najróżniejsze potrawy. Dopiero dzięki Draconowi, który delikatnie szturchnął ją w ramię, zwróciła uwagę na ciszę, jaka zapadła przy stole. Szybko dostosowując się do sytuacji, wbiła spojrzenie w wuja Regulusa, podnoszącego się właśnie z krzesła.

- Witajcie, moi drodzy – rozpoczął swoją ceremonialną mowę. – Cieszę się, iż zgodziliście się przyjąć zaproszenie moje oraz Melissy na ten obiad. To ważne, aby rodzina pozostawała w bliskim kontakcie, zwłaszcza taka jak nasza. Blackowie mogą się bowiem poszczycić długą tradycją magiczną. Nasi przodkowie to wybitni czarodzieje i mądre czarownice. Płynie w nas ich drogocenna krew, nieskalana mugolską domieszką, dlatego możemy być dumni z tego, kim jesteśmy. Co prawda większość osób siedzących dziś przy tym stole nosi inne nazwisko. Jednakże nie zmienia to faktu, że wciąż pozostajemy rodziną, połączoną szlachectwem pochodzenia i wzniosłym przeznaczeniem niesienia innym pomocy w zrozumieniu tego, gdzie w rzeczywistości przynależą. Świat stworzono za pomocą hierarchii, która w naszych czasach została nieco zachwiana i zlekceważona. Wkrótce jednak zostanie przywrócony odpowiedni porządek rzeczy. My zaś, jako czarodzieje czystej krwi, powinniśmy pomóc w realizacji tego zamysłu. Dlatego, moi drodzy, apeluję do was, a zwłaszcza do najmłodszych spośród tutaj zgromadzonych, o pamięć względem swoich korzeni. Nie zapominajcie, kim jesteście ani jakie jest wasze zadanie. – Tymi słowami Regulus Black zakończył swoje przemówienie, z godnością opadając na krzesło, które zajmował jeszcze kilka chwil temu.

W jadalni zaś wciąż panowała cisza. Vivienne niepewnie potoczyła wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich członków swojej rodziny. Szukała w nich tego, co sama czuła. Niezrozumienia dla słów wuja, obrzydzenia tym magicznym rasizmem i zwątpienia w logikę wygłoszonej mowy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła jednak, iż u nikogo nie może tego dostrzec. Jej matka, ojciec oraz wuj Lucjusz patrzyli na gospodarza z uznaniem i aprobatą. Wydawało się, że wypowiedziane słowa są odzwierciedleniem ich własnych przekonań. Gotowi byli pomóc w przywróceniu właściwej hierarchii. Podobny wyraz twarzy miały jeszcze Larissa i ciotka Narcyza. One jednak prawdopodobnie nie były do końca świadome sposobu, w jaki wszystko ma się odbyć, lecz wydawały się popierać ideę czystości krwi. Nawet Melissa Black, co tak zszokowało Vivienne, patrzyła na męża z absolutnym zrozumieniem i pewnością. Dlatego też dziewczyna z takim strachem zerknęła na siedzących naprzeciwko bliźniaków. Wyjątkowo ich twarze wyrażały to samo – zaciekawienie, wciąż nie akceptację, lecz do tego droga prawdopodobnie była już krótka. Na koniec Lestrange zdecydowała się jeszcze spojrzeć na Dracona, jej przyjaciela, jedynego człowieka, któremu chyba naprawdę ufała, choć często wydawało się, iż go nienawidzi. On jako jedyny pozostawał niewzruszony względem wygłoszonej mowy. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy ani o jotę, a jego spojrzenie pozostało obojętne. Vivienne nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co Malfoy o tym wszystkim sądzi i to było dla niej najgorsze. Musiała z nim koniecznie porozmawiać. W tej chwili jednak na stole pojawiły się przeróżne potrawy, a wuj Regulus zaprosił zebranych na obiad. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Lestrange zmuszona została do przełożenia poważnej rozmowy na później. Teraz wszyscy zajęli się bowiem konsumpcją, przechodząc do pogawędek na zwyczajne tematy. _Zły czas i miejsce_, pomyślała dziewczyna, zajmując się swoim talerzem i jedzeniem, które się na nim znalazło. Jednakże apetyt nie dopisywał.

Okazja do rozmowy nadarzyła się dość szybko. Po zakończonym posiłku dorośli udali się do salonu, gdzie rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie i fotelach. Pojawił się też tam Stworek wraz z herbatą i słodkościami. Larissa zaszyła się w swoim pokoju, ćwicząc grę na fortepianie, a bliźniaki czekali u siebie, aż Vivienne oraz Draco do nich dołączą. Idąc tam, dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak powinna rozpocząć temat, który ja nurtował. Niespodziewanie podpowiedzią okazało się drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Blacków, znajdujące się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu na wszystkich jego ścianach.

- Zawsze Czyści – przeczytała napis znajdujący się pod rodowym nazwiskiem. – Co o tym sądzisz? – nieoczekiwane pytanie zdumiało Malfoya.

- O czym?

- O naszym dziejowym posłannictwie i wyższości w hierarchii magicznej – powiedziała nieco ironicznie, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi. – Po przemowie wuja Regulusa nie mogłam stwierdzić, czy go popierasz, czy nie – dodała, gdy jej towarzysz wciąż milczał.

- Ty jesteś przeciwna temu – zauważył spokojnie.

- Tak – potwierdziła po chwili milczenia.

Draco odwrócił od niej wzrok i przyjrzał się drzewu genealogicznemu. Odszukał siebie i przejechał dłonią po liniach łączących go z przodkami.

- Jesteśmy czarodziejami od pokoleń, możemy być z tego dumni.

- Malfoy, ja chcę wiedzieć czy…

- Zgadzam się z tym? – dziewczyna skinęła głową twierdząco, a potem otworzyła szerzej oczy, słysząc odpowiedź chłopaka: - Tak.

- Dlaczego?

- A dlaczego by nie?

- W tym nie ma żadnej logiki!

- Po co ci ona?

- Jak to…

- To jest tradycja.

- I to wszystko? – zapytała wzburzona.

- Nie, jeszcze lojalność, posłuszeństwo, przywiązanie…

- Draco, czy ty siebie słyszysz? – do jej głosu wdarła się nuta rozpaczy.

- Słyszę i słyszę również ciebie. Co cię tak nagle opętało? – zdziwił się, patrząc prosto w oczy kuzynki.

- Nic mnie nie opętało! Po prostu…

- Po prostu co, Vivienne?

Czarnowłosa spuściła głowę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści w niemej bezsilności. Sama nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Zawsze sprzeciwiała się magicznej segregacji, ale tylko w duchu. Zupełnie jej nie rozumiała. Niemniej jednak nigdy nie miała odwagi, aby wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos. Nawet teraz robiła to tylko i wyłącznie przed człowiekiem, któremu ufała, w granicach rozsądku oczywiście.

- Viv? – Malfoy dotknął delikatnie ramienia Ślizgonki, która poczuła nagle w sobie przypływ niesamowitej mocy. _Nie chcę być tchórzem,_ pomyślała i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała ponownie na chłopaka, pytając:

- Czyli co? Krew ponad wszystko?

Jej buntownicze pytanie pozostało przez moment bez odpowiedzi. Draco dostrzegł w oczach dziewczyny iskry pewności, że to, co mówi, jest prawdą. I zdziwił się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej, lecz niczego nie dał po sobie poznać. Doskonale wiedział, że takie poglądy mogą jedynie zgubić jego kuzynkę. Zdrajców krwi karało i wciąż karze się surowo. A ona najwyraźniej zmierzała do punktu krytycznego, w którym cały światopogląd ulegał załamaniu. Malfoy postanowił do tego nie dopuścić. Zbyt wiele razy widział swoją matkę płaczącą z tęsknoty za ukochaną siostrą Andromedą. Stąd też wiedział, iż nic nie jest warte takiego wewnętrznego cierpienia. W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję. Wyprostował się dumnie i patrząc Vivienne w oczy, odpowiedział hardo:

- Tak, ponad wszystko.

Cała nadzieja opuściła nagle dziewczynę. Nie spodziewała się tak stanowczej odpowiedzi. Sądziła, że Draco się zawaha albo nawet przyzna jej rację. Niemniej jednak pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiła być nieugięta. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, iż podoba się jej to uczucie.

- Jesteś absolutnie pewien? – zapytała, unosząc brwi. – A co jeśli…

- Jeśli?

- … ktoś, kogo kochasz, dopuściłby się zdrady krwi?

- Niby kto?

- No, nie wiem. Na przykład… - udała, że się zamyśliła, a potem dokończyła dość niepodziewanie: – Twój ojciec.

- Mój ojciec? – Draco parsknął śmiechem, nie dowierzając, że dziewczyna mogła naprawdę to powiedzieć. – Daj spokój. Wybrałaś dość nieadekwatny przykład.

- W takim razie może… - urwała, by po chwili dodać efektownym szeptem: - Ja?

Wstrząśnięty Malfoy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Otwarł usta, by zaraz szybko je zamknąć.

- O czym ty mówisz, Vivienne? – zapytał podenerwowany.

- Pytam tylko, czy byś to zrobił – jej stoicki spokój wydawał się być naprawdę nie na miejsce. – Zabiłbyś mnie, Draco, gdybym okazała się zdrajczynią krwi?

- Ja…

Lestrange zobaczyła we wzroku kuzyna wyraźne wahanie. Domyśliła się, że kładzie właśnie na szalach swej wewnętrznej wagi z jednej strony lojalność wobec rodziny i pochodzenia, a z drugiej ich dziwną i skomplikowaną przyjaźń. Żadna z wartości nie chciała jednak przeważyć, bo Ślizgon wciąż milczał, tocząc walkę z samym sobą. Zadowolona Vivienne, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No, właśnie – skomentowała krótko i odwróciła się, idąc w stronę schodów, aby dołączyć do czekających na nich bliźniaków.

Tego dnia nie podjęli już ponownie tematu, zupełnie jakby został całkowicie wyczerpany. Nie było to jednak prawdą. Niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały nad nimi aż do końca wizyty. Dlatego też, gdy wreszcie się ona skończyła, oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Vivienne siedząc przy świecy zaczarowanej tak, aby nigdy się nie wypaliła, jeszcze tego samego dnia zapisała w swoim pamiętniku:

_6 sierpnia 1997r._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego tak naskoczyłam na Dracona. Może dlatego, że denerwuje mnie ta cała obsesja mojej rodziny na punkcie czystości krwi. Czy jest jakaś różnica pomiędzy nami, skoro wszyscy potrafimy posługiwać się magią? Nie rozumiem i naprawdę nie chcę tego zrozumieć._

_Wizyta u wuja Regulusa przebiegała jak zawsze. Odnoszę jednak wrażenie, iż coś się zmieniło. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam pojęcia co. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co myśleć i co robić. Dlaczego nie znam kogoś, kto mógłby mi to wskazać? Kończę. Nie mam sił, aby pisać dalej, chociaż tak wiele myśli krąży po mojej głowie. Czuję się całkowicie wyczerpana psychicznie i fizycznie. _


	7. Lord Voldemort

**Witajcie! Zacznę może, już tradycyjnie, od ogromnej prośby. Proszę, komentujcie (klawiatura nie gryzie, przynajmniej moja). Teraz zaś zapraszam Was do czytania kolejnego rozdziału mojej opowieści. Nie ukrywam, iż pisało mi się go wyjątkowo trudno (sama właściwie nie wiem dlaczego). W każdym razie przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, które mogą i pewnie pojawią się przed Waszymi oczami.**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

**LORD VOLDEMORT**

Harry z niezwykłą uwagą pochylał się nad jednym z kociołków w ich domowej pracowni eliksirów. Właśnie dodawał ostatni składnik, będący najistotniejszym elementem całości. Wstrzymując oddech zamieszał najpierw trzy razy w prawo, a potem dwa w lewo. Z zachwytem przyglądał się wtedy, jak ciecz przyjmuje pożądaną jasnoniebieską barwę. Kiedy zakończył wszystkie czynności i stwierdził w duchu, iż uwarzył eliksir poprawnie, podniósł głowę i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał na stojącą obok matkę.

- Skończyłem – zakomunikował, a potem odczekał, aż kobieta będzie mogła do niego podejść.

Nie nastąpiło to od razu, gdyż sama zajmowała się przygotowywaniem innej mikstury. O ile się nie mylił, eliksiru tojadowego dla Remusa, ich przyjaciela-wilkołaka. Mężczyzna uczęszczał niegdyś do szkoły z jego rodzicami i ojcem chrzestnym. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole. Niestety ze względu na swoją przypadłość, zwaną przez Łapę „małym futerkowym problemem", nigdy nie został nigdzie zatrudniony na stałe. Co prawda od czas do czasu udało mu się złapać coś dorywczego. Przez rok uczył nawet obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, ale złożył rezygnację, gdy uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że jest wilkołakiem. Harry był wtedy w trzeciej klasie i naprawdę lubił zajęcia prowadzone przez Remusa. Bardzo żałował, iż sytuacja zmusiła mężczyznę do odejścia. Dzięki niemu wiele się wtedy nauczył. Poza tym ten rok pozwolił im na poznanie siebie nawzajem. W końcu to profesor Lupin wyjaśnił mu co nieco i przekonał, iż jego ojciec wcale go nie nienawidzi. Ich rozmowa wpłynęła na nieznaczne ocieplenie stosunków pomiędzy Potterami, lecz oczywiście nie załatwiła sprawy całkowicie. To wydawało się niemożliwe. A przynajmniej tak uważał sam Harry. Zawsze czuł, iż w pewnym sensie nie spełnił oczekiwań ojca względem siebie. Nie trafił do Gryffindoru, nie należał do szkolnej drużyny quidditcha oraz nie wyróżniał się też na żadnym innym polu, co mogłoby być powodem ojcowskiej dumy. Początkowo te niedopowiedzenie wisiały między nimi, burząc wszelkie relacje. Harry jako jedenasto- czy też dwunastolatek nie rozumiał do końca w czym rzecz. Wyczuwał tylko pewną blokadę. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy rolę ukochanego syna Jamesa przejęła jego młodsza o dwa lata siostra. Jocelyn była taka, jak być powinna. Radosna, trochę roztrzepana, nieprzejmująca się zasadami i skora do żartów Gryfonka oraz ścigająca drużyny hogwardzkich Lwów. Ojciec zachwycił się nią, odnajdując w jej osobie siebie w wersji żeńskiej sprzed lat. Harry nie był jednak zazdrosny o siostrę, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł wdzięczność. Dzięki niej konflikt na linii ojciec-syn zszedł na dalszy tor i obydwaj zainteresowani mogli udawać, że go nie ma. Będąc w cieniu młodszy Potter czasem szukał czegoś, sam nie wiedział czego, co zwróciłoby na niego uwagę Jamesa. W życiu jednak by się do tego nie przyznał. To nawet nie on doszedł do tego faktu, lecz zawsze ciekawski i kochający psychologiczne rozważania Chris. Harry nigdy się z nim nie zgodził, ale wiedział, że młody Ślizgon ma rację. Niemniej jednak ostatnio i tak pogodził się już z tym, że nie będzie wymarzonym synem swego ojca. Atmosfera chłodnej akceptacji, przerywana od czasu do czasu bardziej żywiołową kłótnią, wydawała się być stanem najbardziej zbliżonym do ideału w ich przypadku. Nie liczył na nic więcej, a miał tylko nadzieję, iż się nie pogorszy. Stwierdził po prostu, że nie wszystko musi układać się według czyjejś myśli.

Minęło kilka minut, podczas których zamyślony Harry przyglądał się chmurom, niespiesznie mknącym po niebie. Tak bardzo się na tym skupił, iż nie dostrzegł, że jego matka również skończyła warzyć eliksir. W tej chwili stała zaś obok kociołka syna i z uznaniem przypatrywała się zawartości naczynia. Już chciała wyrazić swą aprobatę, gdy nagle dostrzegła letarg, w który popadł chłopak. Zmarszczyła brwi i uważniej przyjrzała się synowi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co może go trapić. Westchnęła cichutko, ze smutkiem stwierdzając, iż ostatnio stał się zbyt skryty, by mogła to po prostu odczytać z jego oczu.

- Harry – powiedziała kobieta, zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagę młodego czarodzieja. – Eliksir został uwarzony perfekcyjnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Jego myśli powędrowały zaś mimowolnie do okresu, w którym uważał przygotowywanie mikstur za piekielne zajęcie. Dziś nie potrafił uwierzyć, iż mógł mieć z tym takie problemy. Wszystko zmieniło się dosłownie w jednym momencie. Dostrzegł wówczas w eliksirach to, co widziała jego matka. Niezwykłą moc i stałość. W końcu… Ojciec mógł przestać kochać syna, ale… Skórka boomslanga nigdy nie mogła przestać być składnikiem eliksiru wielosokowego.

- Harry – zmartwiony głos Lily przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Co się stało? Masz jakiś problem?

- Nie – zaprzeczył energicznie, siląc się przy tym na przekonujący uśmiech.

- Przecież widzę. Co się dzieje? – Pani Potter nie dała się zbić z tropu. W zamian za to jeszcze uważniej przyjrzała się synowi.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś musi?

- Och! – westchnęła już zirytowana. – Jesteś taki sam jak ojciec. – Harry drgnął, słysząc te słowa, a potem, jakby do siebie, wyszeptał zrezygnowany:

- Nie sądzę.

Rudowłosa usłyszała, co powiedział i posmutniała. Jednakże nie skomentowała tego. Już dawno postanowiła wycofać się z ich konfliktu. Nie mogła ani opowiedzieć się po żadnej ze stron ani pogodzić zwaśnionych Potterów. Jakiś czas temu Łapa wytłumaczył jej, iż James i Harry muszą dojść do wszystkiego sami i wybaczyć sobie nawzajem różne przykrości z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Dlatego też w tej chwili czarownica postanowiła zrezygnować z drążenia tejże sprawy i szybko zmieniła temat, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- No, więc, mój drogi… - zaczęła zakładając ręce i opierając się o stolik, na którym stał kociołek. – Co planujesz robić po Hogwarcie? – a zobaczywszy uniesione brwi syna, dodała: - Jeszcze się nam nie pochwaliłeś.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, mamo, sama tak zawsze mówisz.

- I jak zwykle mam rację – zauważyła rozbawiona. – Tylko że w moim przypadku to nie ciekawość mną przemawia a troska.

- No, tak… - mruknął chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

- A zatem? Co zamierzasz robić?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Lily ze zdziwieniem zauważyła niepewność i zagubienie malujące się na twarzy młodego czarodzieja. Nie spodziewała się tego. Harry co prawda nie lubił się zwierzać, lecz zawsze zakładała, że ma pomysł na swoje życie i wie, jak nim pokierować. Dopiero teraz tchnęło ją przeczucie, iż może być w błędzie.

- Harry – ponagliła go.

- Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem – zauważył ostrożnie.

- Masz niewiele czas.

- Wiem. – Lakoniczna odpowiedź miała chyba zakończyć niezbyt komfortową rozmowę, ale kobieta zignorowała tę delikatną aluzję.

- W taki razie jakie rozważasz opcje?

Chłopak spiął się. Zwykle matka nie była tak dociekliwa. Szanowała potrzebę prywatności i nie zmuszała do mówienia. Teraz zresztą też tego nie robiła, ale Potter czuł, iż brak konkretnej odpowiedzi pozbawi go przed nią twarzy. A tego nie chciał. Zdecydował się zatem powiedzieć to, co przyszło mu na myśl jako pierwsze.

- Akademia eliksirów albo… magomedycyna. – Lily zmrużyła oczy, usłyszawszy brak przekonania w jego głosie.

- Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, aby mnie zbyć, prawda?

- Skąd! – żachnął się, w duchu zastanawiając się jednocześnie jaka rzeczywiście jest prawda.

- To dobrze – głos kobiety złagodniał, gdy dodała potem: - Masz ambitne plany.

- Taa…

- Profesor Slughorn na pewno się ucieszy. Zawsze kiedy mnie widzi, nie może się ciebie nachwalić.

- Lubi przesadzać.

- O, tak – Lily zaśmiała się wesoło, przez co wydała się być młodsza o dwadzieścia lat. – Niemniej w tym przypadku raczej się nie myli – mruknęła i spojrzała na zawartość kociołka znajdującego się za jej plecami.

- Mamo… - zaczął Harry, lecz nie dokończył. Przerwało mu czyjejś wołanie, którego stłumiony dźwięk dochodził skądś nad ich głowami.

- To na pewno Łapa – mruknęła Lily, kierując się w stronę drzwi, a Potter ruszył zaraz za nią.

W salonie pojawili się równocześnie. Zastali tam, jak przepowiedziała kobieta, Syriusza siedzącego na kanapie i bawiącego się różdżką. Miał na sobie strój aurora, czyli szarą sięgającą kolan szatę z obszernym kapturem, którą zapinało się na srebrną sprzączkę. Spod niej widoczny był czarny podkoszulek bez nadruków oraz spodnie tego samego koloru z ogromną ilością magicznie powiększanych kieszeni na najróżniejsze rzeczy. Dodatkowo do piersi mężczyzny przypięta była odznaka z dużą złotą literą „G", oznaczającą stanowisko gestora, a trochę niżej jasną zielenią błyszczało nazwisko „Black". Uniform ten w wielu ludziach budził szacunek, ale i też lęk. Harry'emu zaś kojarzył się z wizerunkiem ojca, człowieka odważnego i pewnego siebie. Kiedy miał kilka lat z podziwem obserwował Jamesa ubranego w szaty aurorskie. Za każdym razem przyrzekał sobie wtedy, iż pewnego dnia będzie taki sam. Z czasem jednak dziecięce marzenia okazały się niemożliwą do spełnienia mrzonką. Bycie czyjąś kopią było po prostu niemożliwe i Harry doskonale o tym wiedział.

Pojawienie się w pokoju dwójki Potterów wywołało na przystojnej twarzy Blacka szeroki uśmiech. Należał on do wąskiego grona mężczyzn, którym czas nie szkodził, a jedynie pomagał w uwydatnieniu typowo męskich rys. Efektu przyciągania nie burzyła nawet cienka blizna przebiegająca przez prawy policzek, gdyż dodawała mu ona uroku tajemniczości i pewnej drapieżności. Dodatkowo, często goszczący na jego ustach, zawadiacki uśmiech sprawiał, iż wyglądał niezwykle młodzieńczo. Wiele kobiet nie potrafiło mu się oprzeć, co sam zainteresowany lubił wykorzystywać. Należał bowiem do Klubu Wiecznych Kawalerów, co często powtarzała Lily, kiwająca z politowaniem głową nad każdą jego opowieścią o nowym podboju. Harry w przeciwieństwie jednak do niej słuchał tych historii z rozbawieniem, zauważając przy tym niezwykłe podobieństwo charakterów swojego chrzestnego oraz przyjaciela Seana.

- Dobrze was widzieć – przywitał się nowo przybyły. – Już myślałem, że zostaliście porwani. Wołam i wołam… A tu nic!

- Łapo – westchnęła rudowłosa. – Masz za bujną wyobraźnię. A pomyśleć, iż jako gestor powinieneś być bardziej rozgarnięty.

- No, wiesz… - oburzył się demonstracyjnie, a potem puszczając oko do chrześniaka dodał: - Ostatecznie jedno drugiemu nie przeczy, nie uważasz?

- Chyba tylko według ciebie – zauważyła. – Przyszedłeś po Jamesa?

- Ta… Za godzinę mamy patrol w Hogsmeade – mężczyzna nie wydawał się być ani trochę zadowolony z tego faktu, co nie uszło uwadze Pottera.

- Nie mogliście tego zrzucić na kogoś innego? W końcu to wy dowodzicie.

- Teoretycznie tak, Młody.

- A praktycznie?

- Specjalne zalecenie Scrimgeoura – mruknął ze skwaszoną miną. – Redakcja „Proroka Codziennego" organizuje jakąś zamkniętą imprezę w „Trzech Miotłach" i potrzebna jest dobra ochrona, żeby go potem znowu nie obsmarowali w jednym z artykułów.

- Jakby nie patrzeć ostatnio trochę mu się oberwało.

- Jakoś specjalnie nie ubolewam nad tym faktem – stwierdził sarkastycznie Black, a potem zerknął przelotnie na Lily, która od kilku chwil uśmiechała się zadziornie.

- Dorcas pewnie też tam będzie – powiedziała pozornie bez związku z omawianą kwestią, patrząc przy tym znacząco na mężczyznę. – Teraz sobie przypominam, że coś mi tam wspominała.

- Pracuje w „Proroku", więc raczej się nie wykręci – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

- Dawno się chyba nie widzieliście, co?

- Evans, Evans… - Syriusz pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale w jego oczach pojawił się też dziwny blask. – Nudzi ci się. – Kobieta prychnęła urażona i podeszła do kominka.

- Pójdę po Jamesa.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, Lily. Nie musisz przed mną uciekać. Wystarczy jak wyślesz mu patronusa.

- To nie o to chodzi – zauważyła, wyraźnie smutniejąc. – Po prostu nie chcemy teraz zostawiać Dorei samej. Jeszcze się nie pozbierała.

- No, tak. Racja. Poczekam tutaj.

Czarownica zniknęła w szmaragdowych płomieniach. W salonie zaś zapanowała cisza. Beztroski nastrój sprzed kilku chwil ulotnił się zupełnie. Harry w milczeniu przyglądał się zamyślonej twarzy ojca chrzestnego. Wiedział, czego dotyczą jego myśli.

- Czy już coś wiadomo? – zapytał.

- James ci nie mówił?

- Wiesz, jak jest – mruknął niezadowolony, patrząc spode łba na mężczyznę.

- Harry…

- Tak, tak… - przerwał mu szybko, zanim zdążył wygłosić swoją zwykłą mowę. – A zatem? – Syriusz przyglądał się chłopakowi przez moment, a potem jakby stwierdzając, iż nie warto drążyć kwestii spornej, powiedział:

- Biuro zamknęło sprawę całkowicie. A my chwilowo nie mamy żadnego punktu zaczepienia.

- Niezbyt to dobra wiadomość.

- Powiedziałbym, że nawet beznadziejna.

- Ta… - westchnął i dodał, wpatrując się w dywan. – Tata jest ostatnio bardzo podenerwowany.

- Nie dziwię mu się.

- Sądzisz, że… - urwał, by spojrzeć w oczy chrzestnego. – Czy, według ciebie, dziadka mogli zabić Zamaskowani?

- Na początku tak myślałem, ale potem odrzuciłem tę opcję.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie zostawili żadnego znaku rozpoznawczego. A oni tak nie robią.

- Skąd wiesz? Ostatecznie ataków nie było aż tak wiele.

- Wystarczająco, by stali się rozpoznawalni – stwierdził kategorycznie Black. – To nie oni, Harry.

- Szkoda – mruknął w odpowiedzi, a widząc zszokowane spojrzenie mężczyzny, kontynuował: - Przynajmniej byśmy wiedzieli. A tak?

Pytanie bez odpowiedzi zawisło między nimi, sprawiając, iż obydwaj pogrążyli się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Zadumę przerwało dopiero pojawienie się Jamesa, który stanął w salonie z równie ponurą miną. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Był blady i zmęczony, a jego przekrwione oczy stanowiły dowód dla wielu nieprzespanych nocy.

- Cześć, Łapo – przywitał się cicho, próbując przywołać na usta swój zwyczajny uśmiech. – Co tak wcześnie? Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

- Specjalne zalecenie – powiedział lekceważąco Black. – Jakaś odprawa, podział zadań i tak dalej.

- Czyli tak szybko się z tym nie uwiniemy.

- Szczerze w to wątpię.

- Zatem czeka nas kolejny nudny i bezowocny wieczór – mruknął niezadowolony James, zdecydowanie wolał inaczej spożytkować ten czas.

- Chyba że Zamaskowani znowu zaatakują – wtrącił Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Jego słowa spotkały się z dość ostrą reakcją ze strony ojca. Podniósł on bowiem gwałtownie głowę i mrużąc oczy, zapytał podejrzliwie:

- Czyżbyś o czymś wiedział?

- Co? – nastolatek otworzył ze zdumienia usta.

- Pytam się czy…

- Wiem, o co ci chodzi! – przerwał wściekły Harry i poderwał się szybko z fotela, na którym siedział. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś mnie o to zapytać, tato. – Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował w sposób szczególny. James słysząc to, spiął się i zrugał w myślach za ten bezmyślny atak. Ostatnio był bardzo zdenerwowany i czasem tracił nad sobą panowanie. Tak jak i teraz. Przypuszczenie, które wysnuł, bez wątpienia zasługiwało na miano absurdalnego. W lot zrozumiał oburzenie syna. Dlatego też przecierając dłonią oczy, odezwał się zmęczonym głosem:

- Wybacz, Harry. Nie to miałem na myśli.

- Jasne – mruknął chłopak. – Pójdę już do siebie. Cześć, Łapo. – I wyszedł odprowadzany spojrzeniami dwójki wpatrzonych w niego mężczyzn. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, ponownie odezwał się James:

- Tak, wiem – zwrócił się przy tym do Syriusza patrzącego na niego wyczekująco.

- Rogacz, po prostu… Daj spokój. Dlaczego nie możecie normalnie porozmawiać? Tak jak kiedyś?

- To nie takie proste.

- Oczywiście, że jest…

- Łapo! Tylko bez moralizatorskich mów, proszę. Dziwnie się czuję, wysłuchując ich od ciebie.

- A widzisz? Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, dorosłem – rzekł chełpliwie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, czym już o wiele bardziej przypominał Potterowi dawnego przyjaciela.

- Powiedzmy… - westchnął.

- No, dobra, Rogaty. Zbieraj się. Nie mamy całego dnia!

Po tym rozporządzeniu pan domu zniknął na chwilę w swoim gabinecie, by już kilka minut później pojawić się z powrotem w salonie w pełnym rynsztunku. Wówczas mężczyźni w milczeniu wyszli przed dom i razem deportowali się do Hogsmeade, gdzie też czekała ich służba. Swe kroki skierowali po przybyciu do „Trzech Mioteł". Tam miała odbyć się krótka odprawa, która tak jak zapowiedziano nie trwała długo. Potter i Black otrzymali na niej przydział do patrolowania ulicy oraz najbliższej okolicy wokół pubu. Inni mieli kręcić się po miasteczku bądź też znajdować się w „Trzech Miotłach". Nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów. Spokojny i pogodny czwartkowy wieczór wydawał się być na to stanowczo za zwyczajny.

James i Syriusz przemierzali ulicę obok pubu już po raz któryś z kolei. Byli straszliwie znudzeni, gdyż nie działo się nic ciekawego. Z lokalu dobiegały jedynie wesołe okrzyki i dźwięki muzyki. Widocznie redakcja „Proroka" bawiła się wyśmienicie. Tę przymusową bezczynność szczególnie źle znosił Łapa, zwłaszcza tuż po tym, gdy w oknie parę razy mignęła mu znajoma kobieca postać. James nic nie mówił, ale widział, jak jego przyjaciel wodzi za nią wzrokiem. Domyślał się też, czego mogą dotyczyć w tej chwili myśli mężczyzny, lecz mimo to nie skomentował sytuacji ani słowem.

Zegar wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą trzecią. Zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, gdyż nawet księżyc skrył się za chmurami zwiastującymi pogorszenie pogody. Na ulicy panowała niesamowita cisza, którą mąciły jedynie stłumione odgłosy zabawy dochodzące zza drzwi pubu Madame Rosmerty. Dwaj aurorzy wciąż przemierzali ulicę, wypatrując potencjalnego zagrożenia. Teraz stało się to jednak trudniejsze ze względu na ograniczoną widoczność. Skupieni na swoim zadaniu, już jakąś godzinę temu zrezygnowali z beztroskich rozmów. Żaden z nich nie chciał się do tego przyznać, lecz zbytni spokój wzbudził w nich swego rodzaju niepokój, podczas którego oczekujesz czegoś strasznego, jednak tak właściwie nie wiesz, jak to coś powinno wyglądać. Niemniej zawodowe doświadczenie mężczyzn ostrzegało ich, iż zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo.

Minęło kolejne pół godziny, a sytuacja wydawała się pozostawać bez zmian. W „Trzech Miotłach" trwała zabawa, a na dworze panował spokój. Aczkolwiek kiedy tylko James o tym pomyślał, wydarzyło się coś zaskakującego. W pubie nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zgasło światło i lokum pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciemności. Wzbudziło to oczywiście w wielu pracownikach „Proroka" strach, stąd też momentalnie zrobiło się zamieszanie. Okrzyki mieszały się ze sobą i nie można było zrozumieć, czego tak właściwie dotyczą. Zaalarmowani aurorzy rozejrzeli się wokoło, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia. Tak jak można było przewidzieć niczego ani nikogo nie znaleźli. Ich uwaga skupiła się jednak ponownie na „Trzech Miotłach". W pomieszczeniu bowiem z powrotem zrobiło się jasno.

- To tylko awaria – mruknął Syriusz, wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Spojrzał przy tym na Jamesa, który wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony.

- Nie sądzę – zauważył. – Tam jest zbyt cicho. - Po tych słowach i Black usłyszał tę nienaturalną ciszę, która zapadła w lokalu.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nieznacznie skinęli głowami. Następnie ostrożnym krokiem i nie przestając rozglądać się wokoło podeszli do drzwi. Potter otworzył je powoli, trzymając różdżkę cały czas w pogotowiu. Nie zauważył jednak nic niepokojącego. Razem z Syriuszem wszedł zatem do środka. Zgromadzeni tam stali, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Wszyscy zaś jak jeden mąż wpatrywali się w ścianę za barem. Dwaj aurorzy wiedzeni instynktem również tam spojrzeli i stanęli jak wryci. Ktoś za pomocą magii postanowił zostawić wiadomość.

* * *

_Jam jest Lord Voldemort, który przywróci właściwy porządek w świecie magii._

_1. Szlamy nie są godne nazywania ich czarodziejami._

_2. Mugole nie mają prawa, aby żyć._

_3. Charłacy powinni zostać wydziedziczeni – są objęci klątwą._

_4. Tylko czystokrwiści mogą obejmować ważne stanowiska._

_5. Czarodziej wywodzący się z rodu szlacheckiego i z pokolenia na pokolenie magicznego ma prawo decydować o losie szlam i charłaków._

_6. Półkrwi czarodzieje stoją w magicznej hierarchii wyżej niż szlamy i charłacy, lecz nie posiadają żadnych praw pozwalających im na sprzeciwianie się czystokrwistym._

_7. Magiczne stworzenia należy całkowicie podporządkować czarodziejom._

_8. Szlamy powinny oddać swoje różdżki i zgłosić się dobrowolnie do służby ich czystokrwistym panom._

_9. Każdy czarodziej, mugol czy charłak sprzeciwiający się właściwej hierarchii musi zginąć._

_10. Nadrzędnym zadaniem każdego czarodzieja powinna stać się od teraz konieczność oczyszczenia naszej magicznej rasy._

* * *

Pod spodem zaś widniał skrzący się jasnozielonym kolorem Mroczny Znak.

- Merlinie… - zszokowany szept Syriusz w panującej w lokalu ciszy, rozbrzmiał niczym wystrzał z armaty. Nikt poza nim nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przerażenie ścisnęło serca zebranych. Właśnie dotarło do nich, iż nadchodzą naprawdę trudne czasy, a oni nie mogą zrobić nic, aby je powstrzymać.


	8. Goście z Norwegii

**Witajcie! Zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału. Dziękuję też za wszystkie pozostawione przez Was komentarze i nie ukrywam, iż czekam na kolejne. Wierzcie, one naprawdę pomagają w pisaniu. ;)**

**Chciałam jeszcze wyjaśnić jedną sprawę. W komentarzach często pojawia się dość surowa ocena Jamesa. Z perspektywy, z której oglądacie go w tej chwili, przyznaję, musi wydawać się naprawdę zawzięty i surowy. W miarę rozwoju akcji okaże się jednak, iż ta relacja ojciec-syn jest bardziej skomplikowana. Liczę tylko na to, że będę w stanie właściwie to opisać. ;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

**GOŚCIE Z NORWEGII**

Od kilku dni w domu państwa Lestrange panowało dziwne podniecenie. Tak bowiem ten stan wyczekiwania odbierała Vivienne. Odnosiła wrażenie, iż rodzice coś przed nią ukrywają. Nie miała jednak bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. Niemniej wydawało się, że owa rzecz bardzo ich cieszy. Dziewczyna próbowała delikatnie wybadać sprawę, lecz wszyscy milczeli jak zaklęci. Tylko raz stary skrzat domowy przyznał, że czeka ją pewna niespodzianka. Vivienne jednak znając swą rodzinę, wcale nie była pewna, czy będzie z niej zadowolona. Z tego też powodu odczuwała wewnętrzny niepokój, pogłębiany dodatkowo przez oczekiwanie. Ona jako jedyna nie wiedziała, kiedy ta niespodzianka ją spotka. Na szczęście sprawa wyjaśniła się jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu.

W niedzielne popołudnie w posiadłości Lestrangów panowało małe zamieszanie. Domowe skrzaty uwijały się pracowicie w kuchni, szykując bardzo wystawną kolację. Pani domu wyjątkowo sprawdzała każde ich posunięcie, łajając za najdrobniejsze błahostki. Jak sama powtarzała, tego wieczoru wszystko musiało być wyjątkowe. Vivienne nie wiedziała jednak dlaczego. Co prawda z wizytą zapowiedział się dziadek Lestrange, a on ubóstwiał perfekcję, jednakże matka nigdy nie reagowała tak nerwowo na jego odwiedziny. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, iż mężczyzna uważa ją za idealną żonę dla swojego syna. Była wręcz przez niego hołubiona. Stąd też zdumiona Vivienne naprawdę nie miała bladego pojęcia z jakiego też powodu powstało takie zamieszanie. Więcej światła na sprawę rzucił ojciec, jak zwykle spokojny i niewzruszony, który poinformował córkę o planowanym przybyciu dodatkowych gości. Kogo jednak miał na myśli, tego zwyczajnie nie zdołała się dowiedzieć. Wnioskując z zachowania matki, dziewczyna stwierdziła, iż musi to być ktoś ważny, gdyż zazwyczaj Bellatrix to siebie uważała za jakąś znakomitość.

Tego dnia czas do kolacji dłużył się Vivienne niemiłosiernie. Odczuwała swego rodzaju zaciekawienie nieznanymi przybyszami i zupełnie nie wiązała ich z tajemniczą niespodzianką, o której wiedzieli wszyscy za wyjątkiem jej samej. Kiedy jednak zaczęła zbliżać się godzina dziewiętnasta, a wraz z nią pora przybycia gości, do serca Ślizgonki niepostrzeżenie wkradł się niepokój. Nie pozwoliła mu się jednak opanować i z wcześniejszym zaciekawieniem przebrała się w szatę, typową dla magicznych arystokratek, wybraną wcześniej przez matkę. Była ona długa do ziemi i miała delikatnie rozszerzane rękawy. Uszyto ją z niesamowicie delikatnego szmaragdowego materiału, który falował przy każdym najdrobniejszym nawet ruchu. Dodatkowo znajdujący się w talii czarny szeroki pas uwydatniał doskonałą figurę dziewczyny, sprawiając, że wydawała się jeszcze wyższa i jeszcze smuklejsza. Okrągły dekolt szaty obszyty był zaś kamieniami szlachetnymi, błyszczącymi w świetle i nadającymi całości aury bogactwa.

- To nie ja – wyszeptała smutno Vivienne, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała poważnie i dystyngowanie, jak dumna potomkini szlacheckiego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na ten wieczór znowu miała stać się tym, kim chciała widzieć ją matka.

Dziesięć minut przed godziną dziewiętnastą państwo Lestrange wraz z córką, w pełni przygotowani, oczekiwali swoich gości w salonie. Siedzieli tam w zupełnej ciszy, jakby bali się przegapić moment ich przybycia. Wreszcie, punktualnie o siódmej, w głowach domowników rozbrzmiał dźwięk magicznego dzwonka. Do drzwi wejściowych podszedł zaś jeden ze skrzatów, ubrany w porządniejszą niż zazwyczaj chustę z wyszytym herbem jego rodziny. Po chwili w holu zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, a Rudolf jako gospodarz poszedł przywitać przybyłych. Nie było go zaledwie kilka minut. Do salonu wrócił już w asyście gości. Vivienne przyjrzała się im z zainteresowaniem.

Dziadka Lestrange'a znała doskonale, dlatego jego widok nie wzbudził w niej jakiś nowych odczuć. Jak zawsze zimny i jak zawsze wyniosły sprawiał, że pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem zaczynały drżeć jej ręce. Tym razem wzrok mężczyzny wydawał się jednak łagodniejszy, zaryzykować by można, aby powiedzieć, iż przepełniała go duma. Vivienne zdziwiła się, lecz nie roztrząsała dłużej tej sprawy. Uwagę skupiła natomiast na nieznanych jej dotąd czarodziejach.

Najstarszy z nich był postawnym mężczyzną o szerokich ramionach i pokaźnym wzroście. W żadnym wypadku nie przypominał jednak Hagrida, szkolnego gajowego. Proporcje jego ciała zostały doskonale wyważone, a on sam pomimo magicznych umiejętności wydawał się przyzwyczajony do pracy fizycznej, co prawdopodobnie wynikało ze szczególnego charakteru jego pracy. Od całej postaci przybysza biła zaś pewność siebie, która mogłaby onieśmielać innych, gdyby nie łagodne spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu mężczyzny. Sprawiały one, że jego surowa i pociągła twarz przestawała kojarzyć się z wikingiem. Czarodziej mógł mieć jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, o czym świadczyła powoli siwiejąca czarna czupryna.

Stojąca obok niego, o przeciętnym wzroście kobieta była prawdopodobnie jego żoną i stanowiła całkowite przeciwieństwo swojego męża. Blondynka, niebieskie oczy i wątła postura. Na pewno można było nazwać ją piękną, jednak jej uroda należała do tego rodzaju, który określa się mianem: „lodowej piękności". Szczególnie podkreślały to jej blada cera i dumnie uniesiona głowa. Vivienne zadrżała, gdy chłodne spojrzenie kobiety otaksowało ją z góry do dołu. Wiedziała, że z nią nie warto zadzierać.

Za tą dwójką podążał zaś młody mężczyzna, około dwudziestodwuletni. Podobnie jak ojciec był bardzo wysoki, lecz nie tak samo mocno umięśniony. Swoje krótko ostrzyżone blond włosy odziedziczył po matce, podobnie jak oczy, które w tym momencie wyrażały uprzejme zainteresowanie. Niemniej jednak kiedy spojrzenia młodego gościa i Vivienne się spotkały, dziewczyna dostrzegła w jego błękitnych tęczówkach pewien błysk, a skrywana dotąd obojętność ulotniła się w jednej chwili. Zmieszana Ślizgonka szybko odwróciła wzrok, wbijając go w swojego dziadka, który właśnie dokonywał wzajemnej prezentacji.

- Niech będzie mi wolno przedstawić państwu moją synową Bellatrix oraz wnuczkę Vivienne – powiedział, wskazując na wymienione. – Mojego syna Rudolfa poznaliście już przed chwilą.

Czarodzieje skinęli sobie głowami na powitanie w geście pełnym szacunku. Po chwili Senior Lestrange kontynuował:

- Bello, Vivienne poznajcie pana i panią Northug oraz ich syna Axela Ludviga. Pochodzą oni z Norwegii i należą do rodu, który od lat zajmuje się wyrobem różdżek. Zostaną w Anglii przez jeszcze kilka dni.

- Bardzo nam miło – powiedziała Bellatrix uprzejmie, bez śladu zwyczajowej uszczypliwości.

- W takim razie teraz, gdy już się poznaliśmy – wtrącił gospodarz – zapraszam wszystkich do stołu. Kolacja jest gotowa, a państwo na pewno zgłodnieli.

- Muszę przyznać, iż się pan nie myli – zaśmiał się starszy z Norwegów, położywszy dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

- A zatem proszę za mną – powiedziawszy to, Lestrange ruszyła w stronę jadalni. Za nią podążyła Vivienne, czując za plecami obecność gości. Szczególnie zdawała zaś sobie sprawę z intensywnego i badawczego spojrzenia Axela Ludviga.

Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się przy suto zastawionym stole, gdzie każdy miał już wyznaczone swoje miejsce. Zajęli je w ciszy, by w należnym skupieniu wysłuchać krótkiej przemowy gospodarza, dotyczącej oczywiście radości ze wzajemnego spotkania oraz życiowej misji czarodziejów czystej krwi. Słuchając tego po raz kolejny, Vivienne skrzywiła się w myślach. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiała. W przeciwieństwie jednak do gości, którzy wydawali się słuchać jej ojca z zainteresowaniem.

- A teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego – tymi słowami Rudolf zakończył swoją przemowę, sprawiając, iż młoda Ślizgonka mogła wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.

Nie podnosząc wzroku znad stołu, zabrała się do nakładania na talerz różnych potraw. Przez cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie młodego Norwega. Nie była to dla niej komfortowa sytuacja, lecz postanowiła zignorować natręta. Trwając w tym postanowieniu, przez kilka minut nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Dopiero po chwili przyszło jej na myśl, iż w ten sposób może okazywać mu brak szacunku, co z jej strony było przejawem prawdziwej nieuprzejmości, zważywszy na jego status gościa. Chcąc się szybko zrehabilitować, podniosła głowę, nawiązując z młodzieńcem kontakt wzrokowy. Wydawał się dość zaskoczony, ale i również zadowolony z tak nagłej zmiany. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Vivienne pomyślała, iż wygląda wtedy naprawdę sympatycznie i mimowolnie odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym. Podczas posiłku nie zamienili jednak ze sobą ani słowa, co jakiś czas tylko na siebie spoglądając.

W tym samym czasie przy stole trwała ożywiona dyskusja na temat rodzinnej profesji państwa Northug. Zarówno dziadek Lestrange oraz Rudolf z wielkim zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwali się opowieściom o różdżkach, próbując jednocześnie dowiedzieć się czegoś o sposobie w jaki powstają. Norwegowie jednak twardo strzegli swych tajemnic i przyzwyczajeni do ciekawości innych, obracali wszystko w żart. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do męża pani Nortug wydawała się odrobinę zirytowana i rozdrażniona. Widocznie była o wiele bardziej zazdrosna o ich dziedzictwo.

- A zatem drewno potrzebne do wyrobu nie może być pozyskane przy pomocy magii, tak? – zapytał już po raz kolejny Rudolf z widocznym zacięciem na twarzy.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził wyraźnie rozbawiony, lecz przede wszystkim dumny ze swej wiedzy Northug.

- W takim razie w jaki sposób je uzyskujecie? – zdziwiła się Bellatrix.

- Podobnie jak mugole, pani Lestrange.

- Mugole? – w głosie kobiety zdumienie mieszało się z obrzydzeniem.

- Owszem – wtrąciła zimno lodowa piękność z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Czy coś nie tak?

- Skąd, po prostu jestem trochę zdziwiona – odparła w podobnym tonie gospodyni. – Nie tego się spodziewałam.

- Zapewne…

- Moje drogie panie – zainterweniował szybko dziadek Lestrange, posyłając swojej synowej surowe spojrzenie. – Nie czas i nie miejsce na kłótnie. Spotkaliśmy się, aby porozmawiać w miłej atmosferze. Nie psujmy tego przez głupstwa.

- Święta racja – przyznał Norweg, a potem zwróciwszy się do żony, szepnął błagalnie: - Sophie…

Przez chwilę panowało dość niezręczne milczenie i nikt nie wiedział, jak można by je przerwać. Wówczas niespodziewanie odezwała się Vivienne, kierując swe pytanie do Axela:

- Zajmujesz się tak jak ojciec wyrobem różdżek czy może robisz coś zupełnie innego?

W pierwszej chwili chłopak był zbyt zaskoczony, by coś powiedzieć, lecz na szczęście szybko się zrehabilitował.

- Można powiedzieć, że siedzę w tym biznesie rodzinnym po uszy – zażartował.

- To znaczy?

- Szukam najlepszych możliwych połączeń. Wymyślam… hmm… receptury? Nie wiem, jakie słowo byłoby tutaj najodpowiedniejsze.

- Czyli mówiąc prościej, to ty tworzysz różdżki? – w głosie Vivienne słyszalny był delikatny ton podziwu.

- Tak, ale zajmuję się tym dopiero od niedawna – zauważył skromnie.

- Mimo to jest najlepszy – wtrącił pan Northug, bezgranicznie dumny ze swego jedynego syna. – Od czasu, gdy Axel tworzy nasze… receptury – przy tym słowie uśmiechnął się rozbawiony – sprzedaż wzrosła znacząco. Wcześniej to ja się tym zajmowałem, lecz z przykrością muszę przyznać, iż nie mam do tego takiej smykałki jak on. Uzdolnienia odziedziczył po moim dziadku, prawdziwym geniuszu.

- To naprawdę godne podziwu – przyznała Bellatrix, przypatrując się młodzieńcowi z zainteresowaniem. – Jesteś bardzo młody, a już wykazujesz wielkie uzdolnienia w tak trudnej dziedzinie.

- Byłem do tego przygotowywany od dziecka, pani Lestrange – zauważył uprzejmie. – Poza tym to nie kwestia umiejętności a wyczucia.

- Zatem tworzenia różdżek nie można się nauczyć? – zapytał nieco zawiedziony Rudolf.

- Można, ale… - młody Norweg zamilkł, by zastanowić się jakich słów powinien użyć. – One nigdy nie będą miały takiej mocy jak te, które powstały dzięki instynktowi. Różdżka jest dość specyficznym przedmiotem, trudno określić jeden stały sposób jej wyrobu.

- Jednak tobie się to udało – zauważyła Vivienne.

- Skąd! – zaśmiał się lekko w odpowiedzi. – Stosuję metodę prób i błędów, a muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

- Jesteś bardzo skromny – wtrąciła pani Northug i spojrzała cieplej na swego syna. Był to dość niecodzienny widok, zważywszy na jej zwyczajową obojętność.

- To dobrze, moja droga – tym razem odezwał się jej mąż. – W tej profesji najważniejsza jest pokora. Zawsze to powtarzałem.

Potem wymieniono jeszcze kilka innych uwag i temat różdżek został zamknięty. Wówczas pani domu zaprosiła wszystkich do salonu, gdzie podano herbatę oraz słodkości przygotowane przez skrzaty. Vivienne planowała zająć jeden, stojący najbardziej na uboczu, fotel i w ciszy przysłuchiwać się prowadzonym rozmowom, samej, jak to zwykle bywało, w nich nie uczestnicząc. Niespodziewanie jednak plany te pokrzyżowała jej matka, która uprzejmym, niemal słodkim tonem zaproponowała, by pokazała Axelowi ich rodową bibliotekę. Swój pomysł uzasadniła faktem, iż może znajdzie się w niej coś, co pomoże młodemu Norwegowi w udoskonaleniu jego zdolności związanych z wyrobem różdżek. Ślizgonka szczerze w to wątpiła, lecz nie miała zamiaru spierać się z matką przy osobach postronnych. Dlatego też z wyuczoną uprzejmością poprosiła gościa, by kierował się za nią. Wychodząc z salonu, kątem oka dostrzegła zadowolone i pełne satysfakcji oblicze matki, aprobującą minę dziadka Lestrange'a oraz zmarszczone brwi pani Northug. Przypomniały się jej wtedy słowa starego skrzata domowego, że czeka na nią jakaś niespodzianka. Zaalarmowana odwróciła się gwałtownie, by przyjrzeć się młodzieńcowi, który przystanął zaskoczony jej dziwną reakcją. Znajdowali się teraz u stóp schodów.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał, zmarszczywszy brwi.

- Nie, ja… Przepraszam – mruknęła zażenowana i czym prędzej ruszyła przed siebie. - Biblioteka znajduje się na piętrze – wyjaśniła tylko.

Zdumiony Norweg nie skomentował sytuacji ani słowem, w ciszy podążając za swą towarzyszką. Przyglądał się jej z prawdziwym zachwytem. Temu z jaką lekkością kroczyła po schodach i jak pięknie układały się jej włosy. Zauroczyła go od samego początku. Wydawała się być niedostępna i tajemnicza, co sprawiało, iż w jego oczach stawała się jeszcze piękniejsza.

Vivienne wprowadziła swego gościa do magicznie powiększonego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się całe mnóstwo regałów wypełnionych najróżniejszymi księgami, gromadzonymi od wieków przez jej przodków. Tak jak się spodziewała widok ten, wywarł na Norwegu ogromne wrażenie, o czym świadczyło jego głośne sapnięcie.

- Ile książek jest w tej bibliotece? – zapytał, rozglądając się wokoło.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, iż około trzydziestu tysięcy różnych egzemplarzy.

- Niesamowite.

Axel przez następnych kilka minut przechadzał się wzdłuż półek, co jakiś czas wyjmując i przeglądając jedną z ksiąg. Wydawał się być naprawdę zafascynowany. Vivienne przyglądała mu się z uwagą. Jeszcze nie wyrobiła sobie zdania na jego temat, jednak coś kazało jej go lubić. Wcale nie wyglądał ani tym bardziej nie zachowywał się jak arogancki i dumny z pochodzenia czarodziej czystej krwi. Co prawda zbyt krótko się znali, aby ta opinia mogła zostać uznana za niepodważalną, jednak w skrytości ducha dziewczyna liczyła na to, że ktoś z jej otoczenia wreszcie zrozumie poglądy, które sama wyznawała. Teraz mogła nadarzyć się taka okazja, dlatego zdecydowała się przerwać milczenie.

- Dlaczego przyjechaliście do Anglii? – Usłyszawszy pytanie, Northug odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Ojciec chciał odwiedzić starego znajomego.

- Czyli byłeś już tu kiedyś?

- Nie – zaprzeczył, a widząc uniesione brwi towarzyszki dodał: - On… Znaczy ten znajomy dopiero niedawno powrócił do Anglii.

- Och. Rozumiem. W takim razie czy istnieje taka możliwość, że go znam?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – roześmiał się Axel. – Być może tak, bo to właśnie u niego w domu poznaliśmy twojego dziadka.

- Jak on się nazywa? – zapytała zdumiona.

- Severus Snape. Od września ma uczyć w Hogwarcie. - Po tych słowach Vivienne przypomniała sobie wszystkie usłyszane przez przypadek rozmowy rodziców. Wynikało z nich, że nowy profesor obrony przed czarną magią jest dość ważną osobą w pewnych kręgach. Ona sama nigdy o nim nie słyszała, ale wynikało to z faktu, iż większość życia spędził za granicą. Niemniej jednak z tonu matki wnioskowała, iż ta raczej go nie lubi, co nie było niczym dziwnym, zważywszy na jej charakter. Ojciec zaś przeciwnie, wydawał się go naprawdę szanować.

- Znasz go? – pytanie Axela przywróciło dziewczynę do rzeczywistości.

- Tylko ze słyszenia.

- Zapewniam cię, nie masz, czego żałować.

- Dlaczego?

- Dość ponury typ. Podczas rozmów przez cały czas miałem wrażenie, iż planuje jakieś morderstwo – widząc rozbawienie dziewczyny, dodał nieco urażony: - Przekonasz się, kiedy wrócisz do szkoły. Mogę się założyć, że na lekcjach jest równie przerażający.

- Przerażający?

- Nie śmiej się. Wiem… - blondyn nie dokończył, gdyż udaremnił mu to głośny wybuch śmiechu. Po chwili sam dołączył do dziewczyny, gdy zorientował się, jak komicznie musiały zabrzmieć jego słowa.

Resztę wieczora spędzili w bibliotece, siedząc przy jednym ze stojących tam stolików, a dodatkowo na prośbę Vivienne skrzaty dostarczyły im dzbanek herbaty oraz słodkie przekąski. Rozmawiali swobodnie, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem. Opowiadali sobie o swoich krajach, o zwyczajach, miejscach, w których byli, szkołach i innych rzeczach będących częścią ich rzeczywistości. Rozmowy te pozbawione były fałszu, a wypełnione zostały swobodą i zaufaniem, które tworzy się między ludźmi od samego początku, gdy tylko zorientują się, iż są do siebie podobni. A oni byli. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Vivienne, której od dawna nie rozmawiało się z nikim tak dobrze. W trakcie jednej z dyskusji Ślizgonka wyraziła zdziwienie odnośnie doskonałej znajomości angielskiego w wykonaniu Axela i jego rodziców. Okazało się wówczas, iż pani Northug jest z pochodzenia Amerykanką, co też wyjaśniało jej akcent.

Wizyta Norwegów zakończyła się tuż przed północą. Przy pożegnaniu wszyscy byli w doskonałych humorach. Zwłaszcza Bellatrix, której atencja szczególnie koncentrowała się wokół Axela. Tymczasem jego matka z wielką uwagą przyglądała się Vivienne, nade wszystko wtedy, gdy ta żegnała się z jej synem. W końcu jednak goście opuścili dom, a Ślizgonka z pewnym zdziwieniem musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, iż był to całkiem przyjemny wieczór. Niemniej cieszyła się z jego zakończenia. Należała bowiem do osób, które wcześnie się kładą i wcześnie też wstają. Dlatego też, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi za Northugami, życzyła wszystkim dobrej nocy i ruszyła do swojej sypialni. Będąc już przy schodach, usłyszała jednak jeszcze krótką rozmowę.

- Chyba się polubili – zauważył Rudolf.

- Tym lepiej dla nich. Przynajmniej nie będzie później problemów – odparła zamyślona Bellatrix.

Zaskoczona Vivienne stała przez moment jak spetryfikowana. Wreszcie zrozumiała, o co chodziło z tą niespodzianką. Rodzice próbowali zaaranżować jej małżeństwo, tak jak to było wiele lat temu z nimi. Tyle że ona nie skończyła jeszcze siedemnastu lat i w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała w najbliższej przyszłości brać ślubu! Co to, to nie. Poza tym jak zdołała zaobserwować, państwo Northug też chyba nic nie wiedzieli o sprytnym planie jej matki. Istniała zatem możliwość, iż pomysł Bellatrix nie zostanie zrealizowany, szczególnie, że Axel mieszkał na stałe w Norwegii. Uspokojona takimi argumentami Vivienne, ponownie wsłuchała się w rozmowę rodziców, szukając w niej dodatkowo potwierdzenia. Okazało się jednak, iż podczas jej krótkich rozmyślań temat uległ zmianie. Tym razem głos zajmował dziadek Lestrange, który wydawał się być czymś poddenerwowany.

- Jesteście pewni, że nikt nie będzie miał dostępu do tej szkatułki?

- Tak, znajduje się w naszym skarbcu w Gringocie – odparła z przekonaniem matka dziewczyny.

- Bello, to ważne, aby…

- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, tato – poparł żonę Rudolf.

- On nie będzie miał litości, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

- Wiemy, nie martw się, szkatułce nic nie grozi – zapewniła ponownie Bellatrix. – A co w niej właściwie jest?

- Lepiej nie wiedzieć – mruknął dziadek Lestrange i szybko pożegnał się z swoim synem oraz synową.

Vivienne zaś usłyszawszy kroki, ruszyła co prędzej w górę schodów, by nie zostać oskarżoną o podsłuchiwanie. Doskonale wiedziała, że rodzice tego nie tolerują. Będąc już w swoim pokoju, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tajemniczą szkatułką, o której rozmawiali dorośli. Wcześniej ani jej nie widziała, ani o niej nie słyszała. O zawartości i znaczeniu przedmiotu rozmyślała nawet wtedy, gdy leżała już w łóżku. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, do kogo mógłby należeć, a zapytanie o to rodziców nawet nie wchodziło w grę. Tajemnica szkatułki sprawiła jednak, iż zapomniała o swoim domniemanym małżeństwie, tak, że gdy odpływała do krainy Morfeusza, była całkowicie zrelaksowana, a jej sen wyjątkowo spokojny. O swych domysłach przypomniała sobie dopiero następnego dnia, przeczytawszy krótki liścik przyniesiony przez nieznaną sowę.

_Masz czas i ochotę, by pokazać mi dzisiaj Waszą słynną Ulicę Pokątną?_

_Axel Ludvig Northug_

Podejrzenia wezbrały w dziewczynie z nową falą. Niemniej jednak zgodziła się na spotkanie. I jak się później okazało, wcale tego nie żałowała.


	9. Nowe rządy

**Witajcie! Ponownie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo motywują mnie do dalszej pracy! ;) Zatem proszę o jeszcze, klawiatura nie gryzie. **

**Przepraszam Was także za wszystkie błędy, które pojawią się w tym rozdziale. Niestety nie zdążyłam sprawdzić go tak dokładnie, jak bym chciała. **

**A teraz zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! ;D**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

**NOWE RZĄDY**

Ekspres Hogwart mknął swoją stałą prędkością pomiędzy wzgórzami Szkocji, wioząc wielu młodych czarodziejów do szkoły. Wśród ich grona znajdował się również Harry Potter, który w tej akurat chwili przechadzał się korytarzem, wracając z łazienki do przedziału. Był bardzo zamyślony, jakaś uporczywa myśl nie chciała dać mu spokoju. Dostrzegli to już wcześniej jego przyjaciele. Jednak on nie odpowiedział wprost na żadne zadane przez nich pytanie. W końcu co miał im powiedzieć? Że znowu odczuwa ten irracjonalny niepokój? Pomyśleliby, iż zwariował.

Będąc już niedaleko swojego przedziału, spotkał niespodziewanie Jocelyn. Dziewczyna szła w towarzystwie Ginny Weasley, ścigającej z gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Obie wyglądały na rozbawione. Kiedy go dostrzegły, gwałtownie przerwały rozmowę.

- Cześć, dziewczyny – przywitał się Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Hej – odpowiedziały równocześnie, a ich wzrok padł od razu na plakietkę Slytherinu. Nagle stały się strasznie małomówne. Potter dostrzegł napięcie w ich postawach, dlatego postanowił jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

- Widziałyście Alexa? – zapytał.

- Taa… Siedzi z jakimiś pierwszorocznymi – mruknęła Jocelyn.

- Zgadują, do jakiego domu się dostaną – dodała rozbawiona rudowłosa, na co Ślizgon parsknął śmiechem.

- Och, te szczenięce lata – westchnął głośno, a potem puszczając do nich oko, dodał: - I pomyśleć, że my też to robiliśmy.

Gryfonki zachichotały, a Harry widząc, iż cel został osiągnięty, pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę swojego przedziału. Odchodząc, usłyszał jednak, jak rudowłosa szepcze do jego siostry:

- Twój brat jest naprawdę w porządku. Szkoda tylko, że…

- … Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Taa… - Dziewczyny odeszły, a Potter ponownie westchnął.

Można powiedzieć, że sprawy między nim a Jocelyn miały się różnie, w zależności od tego, gdzie akurat się znajdowali. W domu na przykład śmiali się i wspólnie żartowali z Alexa. Może nie byli jakoś bardzo zżyci, gdyż się sobie nie zwierzali, jednak zachowywali się jak zwyczajne rodzeństwo – kłócili i przezywali nawzajem. Czasem, ostatnio niestety rzadziej, latali wspólnie po okolicy na miotłach albo grali w miniquidditcha. Niemniej jednak, gdy tylko wracali do szkoły, wszystko się zmieniało. Więzy krwi zamieniali na lojalność względem swego domu. Ostatecznie Gryfonkę i Ślizgona normalnie ze sobą rozmawiających uważano za konieczną do zwalczenia anomalię. Panujące stereotypy wydawały się nie do obalenia. Jednakże co ważniejsze, żadne z rodzeństwa Potterów przeciwko nim nie protestowało. Rozwiązanie, które wybrali, było po prostu łatwiejsze i w pełni satysfakcjonowało oboje. Zwłaszcza zważywszy na ich relacje z ojcem.

Harry wreszcie dotarł do swojego przedziału. Jego trzej przyjaciele właśnie naśmiewali się z czegoś do rozpuku. Musiało to być coś naprawdę zabawnego, bo Chris wręcz płakał.

- Dobrze się czujecie?

- My? – wydusił między salwami śmiechu Max. – Doskonale, doskonale! – wykrzyknął, czym spowodował następne głośne parsknięcie pozostałej dwójki. Za to Harry pomyślał, iż chyba rzeczywiście są nienormalni.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Potter – wymamrotał Sean, dosłyszawszy cichą uwagę przyjaciela. – Co jest? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zjadł cztery cytryny?

- Cztery? Czemu cztery? – zapytał Chris i zachichotał, a w ślad za nim poszli Puchon i Krukon.

Harry wzniósł oczy ku górze, mrucząc coś o Merlinie mającym dodać mu sił. Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że pozostali nie mogąc się pohamować, ponownie wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. W końcu jednak się uspokoili, chociaż przyszło im to z ogromnym trudem. Zapytani zaś, co im się stało, wzruszyli tylko ramionami, wspominając coś o głupawce.

- No dobra, Potter – powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie Sean. – A tobie co jest?

- Mnie?

- Nie, ministrowi magii – sarknął. – Nie wiedziałeś? Nazywa się tak samo jak ty.

- Ha, ha, ha… - odparł, zakładając ręce na ramiona. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem niespodziewanie odezwał się z niezwykłą pewnością w głosie Chris:

- Rzuciła cię dziewczyna.

- Czegoś ty się nawdychał, Baxter? – Harry wybałuszył oczy w zdumieniu. – Przecież nigdy nie miałem żadnej dziewczyny.

- No, właśnie! – wykrzyknął jakby oświecony Sean.

- Co: no, właśnie? – zaniepokoił się czarnowłosy Ślizgon.

- Od jakiegoś czasu non stop zrzędzisz.

- Wcale nie!

- Jesteś zamyślony – wtrącił Max.

- No i co z…

- Rzadziej żartujesz i chodzisz jak struty – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Chris.

- Kłócisz się z ojcem i masz problem, o którym nie chcesz nam powiedzieć – zakończył wyliczankę Moore, unosząc przy tym brwi.

- No, dobra – westchnął dramatycznie Potter. – Jestem ostatnio mało towarzyski. I co, jak myślicie? Na długo skażą mnie za to do Azkabanu?

- Już trochę lepiej, ale wciąż nie jesteś w formie.

- Merlinie… Sean, czasem naprawdę mnie wkurzasz.

- O! Drażliwy! – wykrzyknął Chris, szczerząc zęby.

- Potrzebna ci mała odskocznia – zaczął poważnie Krukon.

- Odskocznia? Czy powinienem się bać?

- Skąd – żachnął się chłopak. – Raczej odstresować.

- To brzmi poważnie – zauważył zjadliwie, czym wywołał westchnienie Chrisa.

- Ale takie nie będzie – zapewnił go uroczyście. – Zajmiemy się tobą, stary – dodał, poklepując go po ramieniu. Harry niepewnie przyjrzał się twarzom swoich przyjaciół, a dostrzegając na nich determinację, pomyślał, iż w tym roku nie będzie miał ani chwili spokoju. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele prawdy jest w tym podejrzeniu.

Reszta podróży upłynęła im na wesołych rozmowach i najróżniejszych dyskusjach. Do Hogsmeade dotarli niecałe dwie godziny później. Na stacji panował zwyczajny tłok, ale im udało się w miarę szybko opuścić pociąg i dotrzeć do powozów, mających zawieźć ich do zamku. Mijając po drodze uczniów, Harry wypatrzył w tłumie pierwszorocznych, idących za Hagridem, Alexa i pomachał mu, posyłając jednocześnie pokrzepiający uśmiech. Doskonale wiedział, że jego brat strasznie denerwuje się przydziałem, chociaż wcale nie chce tego przyznać.

Wchodząc do zamku, Harry czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Na chwilę zapomniał też o dręczącym go niepokoju oraz wydarzeniach, które miały ostatnio miejsce w magicznym świecie. Hogwart był ostoją, gdzie zło wydawało się nie mieć wstępu. Wierzył w to ze wszystkich sił, dlatego też przemierzał korytarz w stronę Wielkiej Sali z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, mając u swego boku przyjaciół.

Kiedy wspólnie dotarli na Ucztę Powitalną, byli jednymi z pierwszych. Stoły poszczególnych domów dopiero się zaludniały. Każdy ruszył zatem w swoim kierunku. Harry z Chrisem zajęli swoje stałe miejsca, dzięki którym mieli doskonały widok na całą salę i wszystkie stoły. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, zastanawiając się, kto w tym roku obejmie posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Przy stole profesorskim siedział bowiem tylko Flitwick oraz Slughorn. Jak dotąd nie słyszeli żadnych pogłosek.

W miarę upływu czasu Wielka Sala zaczęła powoli napełniać się głośno rozmawiającymi uczniami. Przybyli już także nauczyciele. Brakowało jedynie McGonagall, która jak zwykle miała przyprowadzić ze sobą pierwszorocznych. Harry pośród grona profesorskiego dostrzegł jednak nieznaną twarz. Zaintrygowany szturchnął Chrisa, by ten spojrzał na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, siedzącego pomiędzy Vector a Sprout. Był ubrany w czarną, pozbawioną ozdób szatę. Miał sięgające ramion, ciemne i wydające się strasznie tłustymi włosy, haczykowaty nos oraz ziemistą cerę. Wyglądał na osobę dość ponurą, o czym świadczyło obojętne spojrzenie przesuwające się po sali. W pewnym momencie jakby wyczuwając, iż jest obserwowany spojrzał swoimi czarnymi jak noc oczami prosto na Harry'ego. Na twarzy mężczyzny odbiło się zdumienie, lecz szybko zostało ono zamaskowane. Nowy profesor nie odrywał jednak wzroku od Ślizgona, który poczuł nagle delikatny ból z tyłu głowy. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i odwrócił głowę w stronę Chrisa, zrywając tym samy kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną. Pulsowanie momentalnie ustało. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że później nie był pewny, czy wydarzyło się na pewno.

Wkrótce na Uczcie Powitalnej pojawili się już wszyscy, którzy powinni to zrobić. Tradycyjnie wniesiono do pomieszczenia Tiarę Przydziału oraz stołek dla mających na nim usiąść pierwszaków. Kiedy zrobiło się cicho, stary kapelusz rozpoczął swoją pieśń. Jak zwykle opowiadał o czwórce założycieli, o ich domach, a także konflikcie, który zrodził się niegdyś między nimi. Po opowiedzeniu całej historii Tiara Przydziału powinna jak zwykle zamilknąć, lecz tego roku stało się coś dziwnego. Zaczęła bowiem śpiewać dalej, a w swych słowach nawiązywała do obecnej sytuacji w świecie magii. Wszyscy byli tak zdziwieni, że w pierwszej chwili nie zdawali sobie sprawy, iż kapelusz udziela rad i przestróg. Harry'emu zaś najbardziej zapadły w pamięć ostrzeżenia o nadchodzącym wielkim złu i konieczności zjednoczenia się pomimo istnienia najróżniejszych sporów. A także zapowiedź, że w chwili największego upadku czarodziejów jeden mag poprowadzi pozostałych i przywróci z powrotem właściwy ład.

Po zakończonej pieśni w Wielkiej Sali zapadła zdumiewająca cisza. Trwała ona jednak krótko, gdyż gdy tylko odezwał się jakiś uczeń przy stole Ravenclawu, momentalnie zaczęli rozmawiać wszyscy. Zrobił się straszny hałas, bo każdy miał coś do powiedzenia. Tylko Harry, jako jeden z nielicznych zresztą, milczał. Chaos poskromił jednak Dumbledore, który powstawszy ze swojego miejsca, zaczarował gardło tak, że jego głos stał się o wiele donośniejszy.

- Proszę o ciszę – zagrzmiał, zwracając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych, a potem już ciszej dodał: - Rozpocznijmy Ceremonię Przydziału.

Chcąc, nie chcąc uczniowie pohamowali swoją ciekawość i z upływem czasu na sali ponownie zapanowała cisza. Wówczas pałeczkę przejęła profesor McGonagall, wyczytując z listy nazwiska poszczególnych pierwszaków. Na pierwszy ogień poszli dwaj Blackowie. Ariel trafił oczywiście do Slytherinu. Tymczasem Leo po krótkim milczeniu Tiary został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Harry dostrzegł na twarzach członków jego rodziny oznaki zdziwienia. Widocznie nie spodziewali się takiego przydziału, zwłaszcza Larissa.

Ceremonia Przydziału trwała nadal. Tłum jedenastolatków, stojących za McGonagall, powoli się zmniejszał. Potter wśród ich grona dostrzegł swojego brata. Alex stał tam z dość niepewną miną. Wodził też wzrokiem między stołem Gryfonów a Ślizgonów. Chyba bał się trafić do Slytherinu, a Harry się temu nie dziwił. To nie było dobre miejsce dla tego radosnego rudzielca. W końcu jednak zostało wyczytane i jego nazwisko. Zasiadł na stołku wyprostowany, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Ledwie jednak Tiara dotknęła jego głowy, wykrzyczała na całą salę:

- Gryffindor!

Uczniowie Domu Lwa zrobili ogromny hałas, tak jak to było zawsze, gdy witali nowego kolegę czy koleżankę. Alex szedł w ich stronę z uśmiechem i drobnym śladem ulgi na twarzy. Przy stole został powitany przez swoją siostrę, która poprowadziła go do wolnego miejsca obok siebie. Ludzie zaczęli zadawać mu jakieś pytania, a on odpowiadał nieśmiało, jeszcze trochę oszołomiony silnymi emocjami. Wkrótce jednak do świadomości młodego Pottera dotarło, że jest Gryfonem, podobnie jak jego rodzice i siostra. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, jego spojrzenie momentalnie padło na stół Slytherinu. Spośród siedzących tam osób, odszukał jedną. Harry, jego starszy brat, spoglądał na niego z uśmiechem, bez rozczarowania, tak jak zawsze. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą o przydziale, nie wydawało się to wystarczająco ważne, lecz tego dnia, gdy jechał pociągiem, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Harry oczekuje od niego, iż znajdą się w jednym domu. Na początku odrzucił tę myśl, wiedząc, iż jego brat nie lubi szeregowania ludzi, ale i tak niepokój wkradł się niepostrzeżenie do jego serca. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie miał się czym martwić. Przydział do różnych domów nie zmieni ich uczuć, wciąż będą braćmi. Szczęśliwy wyszczerzył zęby do starszego z Potterów, który widząc to, puścił mu oko. Zadowolony rudowłosy odwrócił się w stronę stołu swojego nowego domu. Niektórzy patrzyli na niego dziwnie, ale obyło się bez komentarzy.

Ceremonia Przydziału skończyła się kilka minut później. Wówczas ze swego miejsca powstał dyrektor i podszedł do specjalnego podwyższenia, z którego zawsze przemawiał. Tradycyjnie najpierw powitał wszystkich zgromadzonych i wygłosił krótką mowę o mijającym czasie i rozpoczynającym się nowym roku szkolnym, który, tak jak każdy poprzedni, powinien być owocny. Nakazał również właściwe wykorzystanie czasu. W miarę tego jak mówił, uczniowie czuli się coraz bardziej rozczarowani. Dumbledore chyba wcale nie miał zamiaru nawiązywać do dziwnej piosenki Tiary Przydziału, chociaż oni tak bardzo na to czekali.

- Moi drodzy – mówił tymczasem dyrektor, jak zwykle się uśmiechając – chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, profesora Severusa Snape'a. – Wówczas oczy obecnych zwróciły się na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który podnosił się ze swego krzesła przy stole nauczycielskim. Na powitanie skłonił nieznacznie głową i obdarzył swoich uczniów obojętnym spojrzeniem. Nie zjednały tym sobie sympatii, lecz Harry zauważył, że Malfoy i kilku innych Ślizgonów klaszcze z prawdziwym entuzjazmem, podczas gdy pozostali ograniczają się do zwyczajnej uprzejmości. Wydało mu się to podejrzane. Rozmyślania odsunął jednak na później i ponownie skupił się na tym, co mówił Dumbledore.

- A teraz kilka ostrzeżeń. Przypominam wszystkich, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest surowo wzbroniony, podobnie jak przebywanie poza dormitorium po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej. Poza tym w gabinecie pana Filcha znajduje się lista rzeczy zakazanych, którą jak mniemam powinno odświeżyć sobie kilkoro uczniów – słowa te spowodowały wybuch śmiechu wśród zgromadzonych. Dyrektor poczekał, aż sala się uspokoi, a potem kontynuował, tym razem o wiele poważniejszym tonem: - Jak zapewne zauważyliście, ostatnio w świecie magii wydarzyło się kilka, mogących budzić niepokój, rzeczy. Wspominała też o tym Tiara Przydziału. Moi drodzy, nadchodzą trudne czasy, dzięki którym prawdopodobnie poznamy swe prawdziwe twarze. Chcę byście w przyszłości pamiętali, że o nas samych świadczą tylko i wyłącznie nasze czyny, bez względu na to skąd pochodzimy. Trzeba być odważnym. Jednakże teraz, na ten moment, mam do was jedynie jedną prośbę: bądźcie czujni i ostrożni! - Dumbledore zakończył swą przemowę, a w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza. Wszyscy przez chwilę rozważali zasłyszane słowa. Milczenie przerwał jednak dyrektor, który już z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział: - A teraz wsuwajcie! Będziecie się martwić później! - Następnie mężczyzna zszedł z podwyższenia, słysząc za sobą powoli narastający gwar rozmów.

Uczta Powitalna trwała w najlepsze. Uczniowie jedli przysmaki przygotowane przez skrzaty i opowiadali sobie o minionych wakacjach. Beztroska i radość zdecydowanie przeważały. Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się osobom, siedzącym przy stole Slytherinu. Nie widział różnicy między nimi czy Gryfonami albo Krukonami. Każdy ze Ślizgonów mógłby siedzieć w zupełnie innym miejscu, a i tak wyglądałby w tej chwili, jakby znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien. Podział uczniów wydawał się być zatem bezsensowny i głupi, przynajmniej zdaniem Pottera. Tworzył bowiem trudne do obalenia stereotypy, które uniemożliwiały nawiązywanie nowych znajomości, a także pogłębiał osobiste urazy. Na pewno nie sprzyjał jednoczeniu się, o czym tak dużo się dzisiaj mówiło. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, a widząc pytające spojrzenie Chrisa, wzruszył tylko ramionami. Przyjaciel nic nie powiedział.

W końcu uczta dobiegła końca i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę. Harry razem z Chrisem ruszyli za tłumem Ślizgonów, kierując się w stronę ich Pokoju Wspólnego. Wchodząc do lochów, Potterowi przebiegł po plecach dreszcz. Nie miał on jednak nic wspólnego z otoczeniem, w którym się znalazł, do niego bowiem zdążył się już przez lata przyzwyczaić. W sercu Harry'ego znowu pojawił się ten dziwny niepokój, ostatnimi czasy wręcz go prześladujący. Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł jednak wraz z innymi do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Był to podłużny loch, którego widok zza okien wskazywał na to, iż usytuowany jest pod wodą. W końcu pomieszczenia stał duży kominek, który zapewniał ciepło. Poza tym znajdowało się tam kilka stolików i krzesła, a także wyglądające na niezwykle wygodne kanapy oraz fotele. Z sufitu zwisały zaś lampy w pięknych abażurach, świecące zielonym światłem i powodujące, iż całe pomieszczenie wypełniało się tym kolorem. Wnętrza nie można było nazwać przytulnym, ale z pewnością odpowiadałoby tu określenie: klimatyczne.

Wraz z upływem czasu Pokój Wspólny powoli się zaludniał. Potter zauważył, że dwaj szóstoroczni prefekci blokują wejścia do dormitoriów. Nie pozwalali tam wejść nikomu, tłumacząc coś szybko chętnym.

- Spójrz – mruknął i wbił łokieć w żebro Chrisa, który skrzywił się ostentacyjnie.

- Co jest?

Harry nie zdążył mu jednak odpowiedzieć, bo do Pokoju Wspólnego wkroczyli właśnie nowo mianowani prefekci, prowadząc za sobą niezbyt liczną grupkę pierwszorocznych. Wtedy też na stopień przy kominku, używany zwykle do ślizgońskich przemówień w szerszym gronie, wkroczył Draco Malfoy z bardzo poważną miną. Obok niego pojawiła się niczym cień Pansy Parkinson. Nikt nie musiał prosić zgromadzonych o ciszę, gdyż nastała ona natychmiast po tym, jak siódmoroczny Ślizgon zajął swoje miejsce.

- Witajcie, mieszkańcy domu Slytherina – zaczął uroczyście, co sprawiło, że niepokój uderzył w Harry'ego z nową siłą. – Na początek chciałbym powitać wśród nas pierwszorocznych, którzy od dziś stali się członkami naszej wspólnoty – rozległy się głośne oklaski, a gdy wreszcie ustały, Draco kontynuował: - Mamy nadzieję, iż wykażecie się cechami cenionymi przez Slytherin, czyli sprytem, przebiegłością, ale i też lojalnością wobec swoich braci, którymi my wszyscy jesteśmy. – Młody czarodziej zamilkł, aby podkreślić sens swojej wypowiedzi. – Nasz dom jest wyjątkowy. Jako jedyny spośród wszystkich czterech ma przed sobą niezwykle ważną misję. Jej celem jest oczyszczenie rasy magicznej. – W Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła grobowa cisza, w której słowa Malfoya dźwięczały niczym dzwon. Harry dostrzegł kątem oka, jak ciało jego przyjaciela tężeje, prawdopodobnie ze strachu. – Na pewno słyszeliście już o czarodzieju, który doskonale rozumie ideę czystości krwi i który pragnie bezpośredniego wcielenia jej w życie. Jego imię to Lord Voldemort, jednak my, z szacunku nazywamy go Czarnym Panem.

- My? – wyrwało się na głos zszokowanemu Harry'emu.

- My, Potter – powiedział zimno Malfoy. – Jego poplecznicy przyznający mu całkowitą rację.

Ponownie zapadł cisza, której nikt nie ośmielił się przerwać. Blondyn widząc to, kontynuował:

- Mówimy nie szlamom, mugolom i charłakom! To oni hańbią drogocenną krew czarodziejów czystej krwi! Na razie świat tego nie rozumie, bo przy władzy są nieodpowiedni ludzie. Wkrótce jednak wszystko się zmieni, a my możemy w tym pomóc! – jego głos przepełniał fanatyzm, przypominał człowieka siejącego propagandę. I ostatecznie chyba przecież nim był. – Zacznijmy jednak od nas. Niech wystąpią szlamy!

Jego okrzyk wzbudził w Harry'm przerażenie. Szybko spojrzał na Chrisa, który blady jak prześcieradło stał niczym posąg. Trącił go delikatnie w żebra i uścisnął ramię, próbując wesprzeć jakoś młodszego Ślizgona. Ten zaś ruszył w stronę Malfoya i stanął przed nim przy podwyższeniu. Po chwili obok pojawiły się jeszcze dwie osoby: drobny ciemnowłosy chłopiec z trzeciego roku, którego imienia Potter nie mógł sobie szybko przypomnieć, oraz piątoroczna blondynka - Melissa, będąca równie blada jak Chris.

- Oto oni! Zapamiętajcie ich, gdyż macie nad nimi naturalną władzę! Są zobowiązani wykonywać wasze polecenia. Na razie jednak bądźcie ostrożni, lepiej nie wpadać przez nich w kłopoty – Draco zaśmiał się, a potem przyjrzał trójce wystraszonych Ślizgonów. – Wy natomiast nie próbujcie się nawet żalić nauczycielom czy komukolwiek innemu. W przeciwnym razie spotka was kara.

Atmosfera w Pokoju Wspólnym była bardzo napięta. Zwłaszcza po ostatnich słowach. Jednakże musiały one przypaść ogółu do gustu, gdyż już po chwili dało się słyszeć pomruki pełne aprobaty. Komuś wyrwało się jedynie krótkie pytanie:

- A co z półkrwi?

- Mają obowiązek słuchać nas, czarodziejów – odparł lekko Malfoy. – Posiadają jednak też władzę nad szlamami. – Takie wyjaśnienie musiała usatysfakcjonować pytanego, bo więcej się nie odezwał. – Jeżeli ktoś z was będzie miał problem z wyegzekwowaniem tego, co mu się jawnie należy, niech zgłosi się bezpośrednio do mnie bądź do któregoś z pozostałych prefektow. Wkrótce jednak przeprowadzimy wybory do Rady Czystej Krwi i to ona zajmie się wszystkim. Teraz zaś dziękuję wam za wysłuchanie mnie i życzę dobrej nocy.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się gwarno, ponieważ Ślizgoni ruszyli w stronę dormitoriów, głośno ze sobą rozmawiając. Potter z niebotycznym zdumieniem usłyszał, jak wielu z nich popiera decyzje przedstawione przez Malfoya. On sam był całkowicie oszołomiony takim zwrotem wydarzeń i nie wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić. Wymagała ona zdecydowanych i przemyślanych, a jednocześnie ostrożnych działań. Nie można było ryzykować. Blondyn wydawał się zupełnie poważnie mówić o karach, a Harry widząc wtedy błysk w jego oczach, nie wątpił, iż je zastosuje. Niemniej wszystko, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, było niczym zły sen, koszmar, z którego wybudzenie okazało się niemożliwe.

Potter jako jedyny zdecydował się podejść do trójki Ślizgonów, stojących wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Czekali oni, aż pozostali opuszczą pomieszczenie, by móc udać się do swoich dormitoriów. Ich strach był ogromny i doskonale widoczny na twarzach. Harry ani trochę się temu nie dziwił. Stanął obok nich, uśmiechając się smutno.

- Chodźcie, odprowadzę was – zaproponował cicho. – Prześpicie się, a jutro… - urwał niepewny tego, co powinien powiedzieć. Widząc jednak spojrzenia młodszych Ślizgonów, szczególnie Chrisa, dodał: - Coś wymyślę.

- Dzięki – wyszeptał bladymi ustami Baxter.

W ciszy cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę dormitoriów. Oprócz nich w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już nikogo. Harry odprowadził chłopaków pod same drzwi sypialni. Z Melissą zaś pożegnał się przy schodach, próbując dodać jej otuchy swoim spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna była jednak tak przerażona, iż prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważyła. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i pobiegła do siebie. Potter ruszył zaś do swojego dormitorium. Przechodząc niedaleko Pokoju Wspólnego, usłyszał rozmowę. Zdziwił się, bo myślał, iż wszyscy już stamtąd wyszli. Zaciekawiony zbliżył się do drzwi i pozostał w ich cieni.

- Co to niby miało być! – krzyczała szeptem zła Lestrange. – Co to na Merlina…

- Viv… - głos Malfoya przepełniało zrezygnowanie, jakby już któryś raz z rzędu próbował wytłumaczyć coś dziewczynie. – Przecież…

- Zamknij się, Draco! Myślałam, że cię przekonałam. Wtedy, u wuja Regulusa.

- A do czego miałabyś mnie przekonywać?

- No, że te wszystkie czystokrwiste bzdury to głupota!

- Dla mnie one nigdy nie…

- Mówisz jak swój ojciec!

- Może dlatego, iż myślę podobnie jak on.

- Nie! Ty nie jesteś taki, Draco! Znam cię!

- Taki to znaczy jaki, Vivienne?

- …

- No, jaki?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Potter nie widział jej twarzy, ale domyślał się, iż właśnie zaciska usta z gniewu. Zdziwił się. Akurat Lestrange nie podejrzewał o taki sprzeciw.

- Przemyśl to wszystko jeszcze raz, Draco – szepnęła błagalnie. – Zastanów się… Niby dlaczego jeden czarodziej jest gorszy od drugiego?

Nie czekała jednak na odpowiedź swojego kuzyna, gdyż wiedziała, jak ona będzie brzmieć. Bolało ją to, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak może go przekonać. Postanowiła odejść i dać mu czas do namysłu. W żadnym wypadku nie chciała jednak odpuszczać.

Vivienne wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego tak niespodziewanie, że Harry nie zdążył odsunąć się od drzwi i prawie na siebie wpadli. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Potter w jej stalowoszarych oczach dostrzegł to, co sam czuł. Tak go to zszokowało, że stał niczym słup soli, dopóki dziewczyna nie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Kiedy się otrząsnął, ruszył szybko do swojego dormitorium, aby czasem nie spotkać się z Malfoyem. Był już jednak w nieco lepszym humorze. Wiedział bowiem, gdzie może szukać sprzymierzeńca do walki z ideami Lorda Voldemorta.

_Nie będę stał z założonymi rękami, _obiecał samemu sobie i wiedział, że słowa dotrzyma.


	10. Profesor Snape

**Witajcie! Zapraszam do czytania kolejnego rozdziału i proszę: komentujcie;) To mi naprawdę pomaga. Dziękuję tym, którzy to robią.**

**Seva-Snape, ****sądząc po pseudonimie, ten rozdział może Ci przypaść całkiem do gustu. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

**PROFESOR SNAPE**

Pierwszy dzień zajęć rozpoczął się dla niektórych Ślizgonów dość nerwowo. Trójka uczniów pochodząca z rodzin mugolskich została obudzona wcześniej, niżby to było konieczne. Stało się to za przyczyną papierowego ptaszka, który wyśpiewywał swoje trele nad ich głowami. Dźwięk ten jednak, dzięki magii, słyszeli tylko sami zainteresowani. Wszyscy troje byli bardzo zdziwieni, a wrażenie wzmocniło się jeszcze, gdy po wstaniu z łóżka ptaszek rozwinął się, ukazując wiadomość skreśloną w pośpiechu, pochyłym charakterem pisma.

* * *

_Powinniście wyjść wcześniej z dormitoriów. Spotkamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Musimy porozmawiać. H._

* * *

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a mugolacy stawili się we wskazanym miejscu, trzymając w zaciśniętych rękach otrzymane liściki oraz z torbami przewieszonymi przez ramię. W Pokoju Wspólnym zobaczyli zaś, siedzącego na fotelu, Harry'ego Potter, który w zamyśleniu bawił się różdżką. Usłyszawszy jednak czyjeś kroki, podniósł głowę.

- Cześć – mruknął na powitanie, a widząc, że chcą go o coś zapytać, dodał: - Porozmawiamy w innym miejscu. Chodźcie za mną. – Tak też zrobili.

W ciszy opuścili Pokój Wspólny, a potem także i lochy. Udali się natomiast na siódme piętro. Z całej trojki jedynie Chris wydawał się wiedzieć, dokąd prowadzi ich przewodnik. Dlatego też poczuli się strasznie skołowani, gdy zobaczyli Pottera przechadzającego się przed pustą ścianą. Ich zdumienie stało się jednak jeszcze większe, gdy znikąd pojawiły się tam drzwi.

- Zapraszam – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno.

Pierwszy wszedł Chris. Znalazł się wówczas w niewielkim, jasno oświetlonym pokoiku, na środku którego stał stół i cztery krzesła. Poza tym na przybyłych czekała już zaparzona herbata. Ślizgoni, nie odzywając się do siebie, zajęli miejsca.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Melissa, decydując się na przerwanie milczenia.

- W Pokoju Życzeń – mruknął Chris. – Magicznym pomieszczeniu, które zmienia się w zależności od twoich potrzeb – dokończył, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi.

Ten zaś zdawał się na to nie zwracać uwagi, gdyż wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt nad jego głową. Ponownie zapadła cisza, tym razem pełna napięcia, ale i również tłumionego przerażenia. Najbardziej wystraszony wydawał się być trzecioroczny John, który bez ustanku wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, kręcąc młynka kciukami. Poza tym odznaczał się ogromną bladością – zupełnie jak podczas choroby. Tymczasem jego starsza koleżanka sprawiała wrażenie bardziej opanowanej. Jednakże niepokój ujawniał się w jej rozbieganym spojrzeniu, którego nie mogła skupić na żadnej rzeczy. Jedynie Chris z całej trójki nie przejawiał żadnych zachowań lękowych. On w przeciwieństwie do nich wierzył, że jego przyjaciel coś wymyśli. Znał bowiem Pottera wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, iż nie zostawi go samego w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji. Jak się później okazało, wcale się nie mylił.

- No, dobrze… - zaczął Harry, skupiając na sobie wzrok pozostałych. – Nie mamy dużo czasu, a musimy ustalić parę rzeczy.

- Niby co mamy ustalać! – wybuchła niespodziewanie jedyna dziewczyna w tym gronie. – Czystokrwiści zamierzają nas tyranizować w imię tych swoich szczytnych, przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie idei. A my nie możemy nic zrobić! Nic! Rozumiesz?

- Nie – odparł ze spokojem. – Macie swoje prawa, dlatego…

- Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Potter! – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Jestem pewna, że rzucili jakiś czar, który uniemożliwia nam mówienie o wszystkim komuś spoza domu. Poza tym nie posiadamy żadnych dowodów, właściwie to jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło. Na razie tylko nam grozili. Tyle że to na pewno nie były puste groźby! Oni będą…

- Uspokój się, Melisso! – wtrącił niespodziewanie Chris, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. – Harry jako jedyny zdecydował się nam pomóc, a ty go atakujesz. Daj mu chociaż dojść do słowa i przedstawić swój plan – upomniał ostro dziewczynę, która nieco zmieszała się swoim postępowaniem.

- Właściwie to… - Potter przeczesał dłonią włosy, tworząc w ten sposób na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan niż przed chwilą. – W sumie nie mam jeszcze żadnego konkretnego planu. Upłynęło zbyt mało czasu, by…

- Wiedziałam! Chcesz się nad nami po prostu trochę popastwić, prawda?

- Nie. Chodzi mi zupełnie o coś innego i może…

- Och! Przestań już udawać bohatera i przyznaj się, że nie masz zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Chcesz tylko…

- Przestań mi mówić, czego chcę a czego nie! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Potter, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła, które z głośnym trzaskiem upadło na ziemię. Jego dotychczasowy spokój ulotnił się całkowicie.

- Spokojnie, Harry – mruknął uspokajająco Chris, wiedząc, że przyjaciel nie cierpi, gdy ktoś ocenia go tylko po pozorach. Został jednak ostentacyjnie zignorowany, gdyż cała uwaga Pottera skupiła się na Melissie, która rozdygotana wpatrywała się w niego gniewnie.

- Posłuchaj! – warknął. – To, że jestem Ślizgonem, wcale nie oznacza, iż popieram poglądy tego Lorda Voldemorta. Sama powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej, że te dwie rzeczy wcale nie muszą iść ze sobą w parze. Pomagam wam, ponieważ mój najlepszy przyjaciel ma kłopoty, a poza tym… - urwał, by wziąć głęboki oddech. – Moja matka tak samo jak wy pochodzi z rodziny mugoli i pomimo tego jest bardzo potężną czarownicą, lecz co ważniejsze, ja oraz wiele innych osób, uważa ją najwspanialszą osobę na świecie. I żadne czystokrwiste poglądy nie mogą sprawić, że zacznę o niej nagle źle myśleć. Rozumiesz? Człowieka określają jego dokonania, a nie to, ile ma w sobie krwi czarodzieja! – wywód Pottera wywarł chyba właściwe wrażenie, gdyż dziewczyna przestała patrzeć na niego gniewnie. W zamian za to spuściła głowę, głośno wzdychając. Zaraz po tym w pomieszczeniu zapadła kompletna cisza.

- Przepraszam, Harry – wyszeptała parę chwil później Melissa. – Czy możesz nam teraz powiedzieć, co wymyśliłeś?

- Oczywiście – mruknął już uspokojony i opanowany tak, jak na początku rozmowy. - Rozumiem wasz niepokój – rozpoczął, patrząc znacząco na dziewczynę. – Jednakże nie możemy panikować. Sytuacja nie jest jeszcze w pełni wyraźna. Nie wiemy, jak będą zachowywać się pozostali Ślizgoni. Niemniej już teraz musicie być ostrożni. Chwilowo też poinformowanie o tym któregoś z nauczycieli wydaje się niemożliwe, ponieważ nie posiadamy żadnych dowodów na potwierdzenie naszych słów. Poza tym, tak jak wspomniała wcześniej Melissa, prawdopodobnie jakiś czar uniemożliwi nam to, gdy tylko spróbujemy bądź też wskaże nas jako zdrajców, co zdecydowanie nie byłoby mądrym pomysłem.

- No, dobra… - wtrącił Chris. – Znamy fakty, ale potrzebne jest nam rozwiązanie.

- Cóż… - westchnął przeciągle Potter. – Sądzę, że chwilowo takiego nie ma. Musimy poczekać na kolejne ruchy Malfoya, bo to on zdaje się wszystkim dowodzić.

- Czyli co? Mamy po prostu robić, co nam każą?

- Tak będzie chyba bezpieczniej, ale… - przerwał, by przyjrzeć się twarzom młodszych Ślizgonów. – Proponuję, byście starali się schodzić z drogi pozostałym. Dodatkowo powinniście znaleźć sobie, a może już macie kogoś takiego, kto pod pozorem wyłączności, chroniłby was przed innymi.

- Anioł Stróż?

- Coś w tym stylu. To jak?

- Przyjaźń to może za duże słowo – zaczęła Melissa – ale koleguję się trochę z Astorią Greengrass, mieszkamy w jednym dormitorium. Wydaje mi się, że ona jest przeciwna temu podziałowi. Kiedy wczoraj wróciłam… No… Zanim się położyła, powiedziała, żebym się nie martwiła tak tym wszystkim.

- W porządku – mruknął Harry. – Porozmawiam z nią.

- Dzięki – wyszeptała i spojrzała z wdzięcznością w jego oczy.

- Nie ma za co – machnął lekceważąco ręką i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. – Chris, teraz ty. Ja mogę ci pomóc, tyle że w czasie lekcji będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam.

- Hmm… Nie sądzę, by wtedy ktoś się odważył na cokolwiek. Słyszałeś Malfoya. Pełna dyskrecja – mruknął ironicznie.

- Wiem, jednak…

- Spokojnie. Chłopaki z dormitorium są półkrwi. Na forum będą mogli chcieć się popisać, ale gdy znajdziemy się sami… Nie. Raczej nie.

- No, dobra – westchnął czarnowłosy – ale bądź ostrożny.

- Się wie – w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ale co z tobą, John?

Tymi słowami Chris zwrócił się do drobnego trzeciorocznego, który przez cały czas trwania rozmowy nie odezwał się ani razu. Siedział zaś skulony na swoim krześle z pochyloną głową. Był naprawdę wystraszony. Potterowi aż zrobiło się go żal, dlatego położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ścisnął ją pocieszająco. Chłopak nawet nie zareagował, zaczął tylko kołysać się w przód i w tył.

- John? – zaniepokojony Harry podniósł jego podbródek. Zobaczył wówczas wystraszone ciemnobrązowe oczy.

- Nie mam przyjaciół – padła cicha odpowiedź. – Nie w Slytherinie.

- A poza nim?

- Paul jest z Ravenclawu – wyszeptał. – Tyle że on też pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny.

Potter zamyślił się, rozważając, co powinni zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Chłopak wydawał się być outsiderem. Aż dziwne, że Tiara przydzieliła go właśnie do takiego a nie innego domu.

- Słuchaj, Mały – zaczął pewnie najstarszy ze Ślizgonów. – Będzie dobrze, nie martw się. Nigdzie nie chodź sam. Trzymaj się tego Paula, a w Pokoju Wspólnym nas. W dormitorium i tak nie spędzasz wiele czasu, poza snem oczywiście. W porządku? A jak będziesz mieć problemy, to przyjdź do mnie. Wtedy coś wymyślimy, Johnny.

- Dziękuję – powiedział chłopak już z nieco większą nadzieją w głosie, a Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i potargał mu włosy.

Wszyscy zamilkli, pogrążając się w zadumie. Ich myśli krążyły wokół Lorda Voldemorta, jego poglądów, a także mającej być powołanej w najbliższym czasie Radzie Czystej Krwi. Żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jednakże los nie dał im wyboru. Nadchodziły naprawdę trudne czasy, a zagrożenie, jak dotąd nie do końca znane, wręcz wisiało w powietrzu. Teraz Harry wreszcie rozumiał uczucie niepokoju, które towarzyszyło mu przez niemal całe wakacje. Także wizyta Zgredka wydawała się mieć coraz więcej sensu. W obliczu tylu potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw mógł jedynie wierzyć, że tajemniczy mag, o którym śpiewała wczorajszego wieczora Tiara Przydziału, nie jest postacią fikcyjną, lecz ma realną władzę, by zmienić przyszłość. Potter westchnął, a potem wyrywając się ze swych rozmyślań, spojrzał na zegarek.

- Chodźmy – powiedział, samemu wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Pora na śniadanie. Usiądźcie tam gdzie zawsze.

- Wchodzimy osobno? – zapytał Chris, idąc w ślady przyjaciela.

- Tak. Najpierw John, później Melissa, a na końcu my. – Potem już nikt się nie odezwał. Na pożegnanie skinęli sobie tylko głowami i wychodząc z Pokoju Życzeń, rozeszli się w różne strony.

Chris i Harry ramię w ramię przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu, nie odzywając się do siebie. Cisza, która zapadła nie była jednak męcząca czy krępująca. Wyrażała raczej zaufanie i zrozumienie, gdyż słowa wydawały się zbędne. Dopiero tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, marszcząc brwi, odezwał się Baxter:

- Powiemy chłopakom?

- Teraz tak sobie myślę, że lepiej tego nie robić.

- Teraz?

- Melissa może mieć rację z tą klątwą. A ja chwilowo wolę się nie zdradzać ze swoimi poglądami. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiemy się, co knuje Malfoy.

- Przecież wiemy, co…

- Tylko podejrzewamy. Puste słowa nie są żadnym dowodem – mówiąc to, spojrzał znacząco na przyjaciela, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Następnie wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali, udając, że rozmawiają o jakiś błahych rzeczach. W pomieszczeniu zaś znajdowała się już większość szkoły, dlatego panował tam okropny hałas, jak to zresztą zwykle bywa w przypadku obecności mnóstwa plotkujących osób. Dwaj Ślizgoni usiedli przy swoim stole, praktycznie niezauważeni przez nikogo. Harry pochylając się nad talerzem, miał jednak wrażenie, iż ktoś go obserwuje. Nie spiesząc się, dyskretnie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Napotkał wówczas stalowoszare spojrzenie, które uporczywie prześwietlało go od paru minut. W odpowiedzi uniósł tylko pytająco brew. Na to zaś siedząca po przekątnej Lestrange zmrużyła oczy i zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na tę ich niemą rozmowę.

Gwar w Wielkiej Sali zwiększał się wraz z każdym nowo przybyłym uczniem. W pewnym momencie było już tak głośno, iż słyszało się tylko słowa osoby siedzącej obok, a to i tak z wielkim trudem. Dlatego też Harry nie zorientował się, gdy obok niego znikąd pojawił się pewien pierwszoroczny Gryfon. Zauważył go dopiero, kiedy ten klepnął jego ramię.

- Alex? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, rudowłosy i zajmując wolne miejsce obok brata.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zdumienie nie opuszczało starszego Pottera, która poczuł wtedy na sobie spojrzenia praktycznie całego domu.

- Przyszedłem się przywitać – zakomunikował. – Wczoraj nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, żeby pogadać. A co? – zapytał i rozejrzał się wokoło. Dostrzegając wówczas zainteresowanie pozostałych Ślizgonów, nieco się zmieszał. – Rozumiem – mruknął cichutko.

- Witaj przy stole Slytherinu, młody Lwie – odezwał się, pragnąc zniwelować powstałe napięcie, Chris i klepnął przybysza w bark. – Wybacz nieuprzejmość siedzącego tu o to twojego starszego brata, ale on już taki jest. A tak na marginesie, z wiekiem robi się coraz gorszy – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, za co oberwał kuksańca w bok.

- Wiem – twarz Gryfona rozpogodziła się na ten mały żart. – Też to zauważyłem. – I znowu wyglądał jak rudowłosy chochlik.

- Wypraszam sobie żartowanie z mojej szacownej osoby – powiedział z udawaną powagą Harry, czując jak cały niepokój znika na moment z jego serca, a to za sprawą małego rudzielca.

- Patrz jaki drażliwy! – zaśmiał się Chris, który również wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zrelaksowanego. Po chwili dołączyli do niego obaj Potterowie.

Stopniowo cała trójka zwracała na siebie uwagę coraz mniejszej liczby Ślizgonów, aż w końcu przypatrywała się im jedynie Vivienne. Oczywiście tylko ukradkiem, zza kurtyny ciemnych włosów. Sama przed sobą nie chciała tego przyznać, lecz w głębi ducha zazdrościła im tej więzi. Ona nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Jak dotąd za przyjaciela uznawała Draco, ale po wczorajszym zaczęła wątpić, czy w ogóle łączy ich coś poza pokrewieństwem. Był co prawda jeszcze Axel, norweska bratnia dusza, ale on wyjechał i od ich ostatniego spotkania w ogóle się nie odezwał. Znowu więc została sama. Westchnęła zrezygnowana na tę myśl, a potem uważniej przyjrzała się Baxterowi i Potterom, bo właśnie podeszła do nich Parkinson - Ślizgonka, której wręcz organicznie nie cierpiała.

- Wasze rozkłady zajęć – rzuciła z niechęcią, przyglądając się przy tym pogardliwie Alexowi.

- Dzięki – odparł lodowato Harry i odebrał od niej dwa zwinięte pergaminy. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr, uniósł brwi pytając: - Coś jeszcze?

- Na twoim miejscu, Potter, byłabym milsza dla niektórych ludzi.

- Co to niby ma znaczyć? – warknął cicho Ślizgon, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Pansy odwróciła się bowiem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach i poszła dalej. Kiedy zaś znalazła się poza zasięgiem ich głosu, odezwał się ze skwaszoną miną Alex:

- Wszystkie Ślizgonki są takie?

Ani Chris, ani Harry nie udzielili odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zamiast tego wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. W przeciwieństwie do młodego Pottera zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie było to bezpodstawne ostrzeżenie.

- Wiesz co, Mały? – Harry przeniósł wzrok na rudowłosego, jednak wydawał się go w ogóle nie widzieć. – Chyba powinieneś wrócić już do swojego stołu. Znajomi pewnie cię szukają.

- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz dziwnie.

- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu…

- Właśnie rozdają wasze rozkłady zajęć – wtrącił Chris, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Gryfona. – Lepiej już zmykaj, bo jeszcze spóźnisz się na zajęcia pierwszego dnia.

Jedenastolatek popatrzył najpierw na swojego brata, a potem na jego przyjaciela, szukając w ich twarzach odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie. Kiedy jednak jej nie znalazł, zmarszczył brwi i szybko się pożegnał. Odszedł do stołu Gryffindoru, a Harry odprowadził go tam wzrokiem. Następnie będąc wciąż zamyślonym, zerknął na swój nowy plan lekcji. Czekały go dziś podwójne eliksiry, transmutacja, zaklęcia oraz…

- Obrona przed czarną magią – mruknął pod nosem, a jego spojrzenie automatycznie przeniosło się na profesora Snape'a. Mężczyzna siedział przy stole nauczycielskim, chyba jako jedyny z nikim nie rozmawiając, skupiony na spożywanym posiłku. Wyczuwając jednak zainteresowanie Pottera, podniósł głowę i lekceważąco przesunął wzrokiem po stole Slytherinu. – Niezbyt towarzyski typek – zauważył cicho Harry.

- Kto? O kim mówisz? – zdziwił się Chris, lecz dostrzegając kierunek, w który zwrócona była głowa przyjaciela, dodał: - Ach! No, tak… Masz dziś z nim zajęcia?

- Taa…

Na tym Ślizgoni zakończyli swoją rozmowę, a kilka minut później, w pełni najedzeni, wrócili do dormitoriów po odpowiednie podręczniki i rozeszli się w swoje strony. Nie spotkali się aż do obiadu, a i wtedy nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, ponieważ Harry został zatrzymany przez profesora Slughorna, który chciał poinformować go o spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Stąd też dwaj Ślizgoni zdecydowali się przenieść swą rozmowę na popołudnie, gdy zajęcia już się skończą. Potter zdążył się tylko dowiedzieć, że jak dotąd nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Mugolacy nie mieli żadnych poważnych problemów. Własne obawy i strach towarzyszy wydały mu się wówczas nazbyt wyolbrzymione. Uspokojony ruszył zatem na kolejne zajęcia, które upłynęły pod hasłem: „Owutemy już niedługo". Na koniec zaś pozostała mu tylko godzina obrony przed czarną magią. Przyjął to z radością, gdyż czuł się naprawdę wykończony.

Pod salą profesora Snape'a czekała dość spora grupa osób. Wśród ich grona znajdowali się również Sean i Max. Kiedy Harry pojawił się na korytarzu, wyglądali na bardzo zaobserwowanych swoją rozmową. Dlatego też początkowo nawet nie zauważyli pojawienie się przyjaciela.

- Cześć – przywitał się Potter. – Was też dzisiaj tak wszyscy męczyli?

- Bez wyjątku – zauważył kwaśno Brown. Jedynie Krukon wydawał się być zadowolony z życia, bo wesołym głosem powiedział:

- Dajcie spokój. Narzekacie jak moja ciotka, stara panna z całą hordą kotów. – A potem wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem, który poniósł się wśród kamiennych ścian zamku. Został on jednak gwałtownie i niespodziewanie przerwany przez profesora Snape'a:

- Słuszna uwaga. A teraz zapraszam do środka.

Ledwie skończył wypowiadać te słowa, otworzyły się drzwi sali, a uczniowie w ciszy i jeden za drugim przekroczyli jej próg. Pomieszczenie spowite było w mroku. Światło dawały jedynie niewielkie lampki poustawiane na każdej ławce oraz duża podświetlana tablica. Okna zaś pozostawały przysłonięte jakimś materiałem. Wzrok skupiała na sobie, stojąca przed rzędami stolików, wysoka katedra, z której widać było doskonale całą salę.

- Klimatycznie – mruknął Sean, zajmując ławkę, ustawioną na samym końcu pomieszczenia.

- Cisza – rozległ się wówczas spokojny, lecz stanowczy głos nauczyciela. Nikt się zatem więcej nie odezwał.

Siódmoroczni zajęli pojedynczo stoliki, najwyraźniej na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią nie było mowy o nawet najdrobniejszej współpracy. Harry pomyślawszy o tym, zastanowił się, co oni w takim razie będą robić. Odpowiedź nadeszła wkrótce.

- Nazywam się Severus Snape, a tutaj, w tej sali, będziecie zgłębiać tajniki obrony przed czarną magią – rozpoczął poważnym tonem. – Jak się dowiedziałem, mieliście w ciągu ostatnich lat różnych nauczycieli, którzy jednak nie wykazali się odpowiednimi kwalifikacjami na to stanowisko. – Potter zacisnął zęby ze złości, myśląc o ich dawnym profesorze, Remusie Lupinie. – Mogę was jednak zapewnić, że w tym roku to się zmieni. Będziecie pracować ciężej niż kiedykolwiek w waszej szkolnej historii. Ostatecznie czekają was w czerwcu owutemy. Liczę na waszą współpracę, ponieważ z góry ostrzegam, nie toleruję lenistwa - zaznaczył srogim tonem i przyjrzał się uważnie uczniom. Wszyscy zrozumieli przesłanie tych słów. Każdy, kto tylko na to zasłuży, wylatuje bez względu na konsekwencje. Brak taryfy ulgowej dla kogokolwiek. – W tym roku mamy zająć się – kontynuował Snape, nie zważając na panującą w pomieszczeniu grobową ciszę – przeciwzaklęciami. W poprzednich latach uczyliście się bowiem radzenia sobie z czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami oraz przedmiotami. Teraz przyszedł czas na coś trudniejszego i, jak twierdzi wielu, ważniejszego. – W tym momencie machnął różdżką, a na tablicy za nim pojawiło się kilka definicji. – Wyciągnijcie pióra i pergaminy. Zaczniemy od początku, by mieć pewność, że… - zdziwiony urwał, wpatrując się w uniesioną dłoń, lecz zaraz ją zignorował i nie przejmując się brązowowłosą Gryfonką, ciągnął dalej swój monolog: - … wszyscy znajdujecie się na tym samym poziomie. Poza tym nie jestem pewien, czy wasi poprzedni nauczyciele właściwie wyjaśnili pewne zagadnienia.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze – wtrąciła uprzejmie wcześniej wspomniana Gryfonka – ale…

- Pani nazwisko? – zapytał Snape, patrząc lodowatym wzrokiem na dziewczynę, która na moment straciła całą pewność siebie i zamilkła zaskoczona. – A zatem? – pospieszył ją nauczyciel.

- Granger. Hermiona Granger – mruknęła niepewnie. - Chciałam tylko…

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co pani chciała, panno Granger. Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynencję – rzucił rozeźlony, czym zszokował wszystkich uczniów. – Kiedy będę chciał usłyszeć pani opinię, z pewnością się o nią upomnę. A zasada tyczy się wszystkich. Zrozumiano?

- Tak – szepnęła Hermiona, z trudem hamując łzy. – Przepraszam, panie profesorze. - Mężczyzna skinął głową i powrócił do omawianego przez siebie tematu, zupełnie jakby nikt mu nie przerywał. Klasa zaś w ciszy zaakceptowała wprowadzony rygor.

Do końca zajęć uczniowie z uwagą słuchali tego, co mówił profesor, nie chcąc paść ofiarą jego złości. Ten zaś z absolutnym spokojem prowadził swój monolog, parę razy jedynie zadając wybranym delikwentom pytanie. Między innymi Harry'emu, który odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, co dziwnym trafem nie przypadło do gustu Snape'owi. Nowy profesor nie przyznał też żadnemu z domów punktów. Spotkało się to ze zdziwieniem uczniów, lecz nie znalazł się śmiałek odważny, by skomentować sytuację na głos.

Kiedy zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca, ucieszyli się praktycznie wszyscy i w pośpiechu opuścili salę. Pierwsza wypadła stamtąd Hermiona Granger, a pozostali byli już kilka kroków za nią. Ostatnim uczniem został zaś Harry, który chyba jako jedyny zachował całkowity spokój. Będąc już jednak w drzwiach, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na profesora. Zobaczył wówczas, że mężczyzna strasznie się krzywi, pocierając lewe przedramię. Myśląc, iż nauczyciel po prostu się uderzył, Potter wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył przed siebie. Nie wiedział, że przegapił ważny szczegół. Severus Snape wcale się bowiem nie uderzył, lecz poczuł nagły ból i pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie na jego skórze znajdował się magicznie wytatuowany Mroczny Znak, symbol przynależności do grupy zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta.

_Wzywa,_ pomyślał Snape i w pośpiechu udał się do swoich prywatnych komnat. Stamtąd zaś za pomocą sieci Fiuu przedostał się do Hogsmeade. A potem starając się nie rzucać nikomu w oczy, znalazł ustronne miejsce i się teleportował. Już kilka sekund później wylądował na pustej plaży. Wiał tam bardzo silny wiatr, który rozwiewał jego szaty oraz wzburzał ogromne fale na niespokojnym morzu.

- Nareszcie jesteś, Severusie – odezwał się niespodziewanie stłumiony męski głos. Snape podniósł wówczas głowę, by na szczycie kamiennych schodów, umożliwiających wejście na klif, zobaczyć blondwłosego czarodzieja. Stał on tam z dumnie wypiętą piersią, wyraźnie czekając na czyjeś przybycie. – Czarny Pan się niecierpliwi.

- Dotarłem tak szybko, jak mogłem, Lucjuszu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Następnie poczekał, aż nowo przybyły do niego dołączy i razem z nim ruszył w stronę okazałej posiadłości, do której prowadziła żwirowa droga. Brama otwarła się przed nimi automatycznie, wyczuwając obecność Mrocznego Znaku. W ciszy podeszli zatem do drzwi wejściowych.

Snape wyczuwał, jakby za pomocą szóstego zmysłu, że Czarny Pan jest z czegoś niezadowolony. To odczucie mogło się jednak u niego pojawić ze względu na to, iż magiczny tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu palił go wręcz żywym ogniem. W sercu mężczyzny pojawił się niepokój. _Czyżbym zrobił coś nie tak? _-pomyślał, lecz na zewnątrz nie dał niczego po sobie poznać.

Wreszcie obaj czarodzieje dotarli do ogromnych drewnianych drzwi, przed którymi zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na siebie. Lucjusz dał znak głową, że w pomieszczeniu za ścianą Lord Voldemort już oczekuje przybysza. Ten zaś chwycił w rękę mosiężną klamkę i otworzył podwoje do wielkiej komnaty, przypominającej trochę salę audiencji mugolskich królów. Kątem oka zarejestrował jeszcze widok szybko odchodzącego czarodzieja, który go tu przyprowadził. Zaraz potem całe jego ciało zostało obezwładnione przez ogromny ból. Snape upadł na kolana, wydając przy tym cichy jęk. Teraz nie tylko jego lewe przedramię, ale już każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy kawałek skóry płonął żywym ogniem.

Severus nie wiedział, jak długo klęczał owładnięty cierpieniem. Może było to tylko parę sekund, ale on miał wrażenie, że trwają wieczność. W pewnym momencie ból jednak ustąpił, co spotkało się z jego głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. Powstał wówczas i spojrzał przed siebie. Na końcu pogrążonej w mroku komnaty zobaczył zarys czyjejś postaci. Siedziała ona na krześle imitującym tron. U jej stóp wiło się natomiast syczące stworzenie będące ogromnym wężem.

- Witaj, mój panie – powiedział Snape z wielkim szacunkiem, podchodząc bliżej, lecz nie na tyle, by ujrzeć twarz mężczyzny siedzącego w cieniu. Lord Voldemort, bo to był właśnie on, nie odpowiedział na powitanie ani słowem. – Czy coś się stało, panie? Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, wręcz przytłaczała, budziła niepokój. Severus bał się zapytać, dlaczego został ukarany bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Czuł jednak, że Czarny Pan nie ma ochoty się tłumaczyć ze swych posunięć. Poczuł za to prawie niewyczuwalny nacisk na swój umysł. Wyczuł go jedynie dlatego, iż był świetnym oklumentą. Teraz wszakże zrezygnował z mentalnej obrony i pozwolił zobaczyć Voldemortowi to, co ten chciał.

- Miałeś mi o wszystkim donosić, Severusie – rozległ się nieprzyjemny dla ucha, wręcz przypominający syczenie głos.

- Przecież… - zaczął cicho Snape, lecz przerwano mu ostro:

- Milczeć! – I tak też zrobił, wsłuchując się w słowa swego pana. – Pierwszego września Tiara Przydziału przepowiedziała pojawienie się czarodzieja, który uniemożliwi wykonanie naszej misji, powierzonej nam przez czystokrwistych przodków. Dlaczego zatem nie dowiedziałem się o tej ważnej informacji od ciebie?

- Nie sądziłem, że…

- Nie sądziłeś, Severusie? – zadrwił Voldemort. – Nie kazałem ci myśleć. Twoim zadaniem jest mówić mi o wszystkim. Rozumiesz? I to ja zdecyduję, co można uznać za ważne a co nie.

- Tak, mój panie – wymamrotał Snape, pochylając głowę.

- Dowiedz się teraz, kim może być ten mag.

- Tak, mój panie.

- I od dziś mów mi o wszystkim.

- Tak, mój panie.

- Severusie? – natarczywy ton sprawił, że mężczyzna podniósł głowę i natrafił na spojrzenie zimnych oczu, których kolor wydawał się niemożliwy do określenia. – Kontroluj postępy i zachowania naszych młodych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie.

- Oczywiście.

Czarny Pan przyjrzał się uważnie słudze, rozważając, czy wart jest swoich słów. A potem machnął nagle ręką w stronę drzwi, mówiąc:

- Możesz odejść.

Snape skinął jedynie głową i odwróciwszy się, ruszył sprężystym krokiem do wyjścia. Będąc już na zewnątrz, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Lord Voldemort budzi w nim takie przerażenie. Ostatecznie nikt inny tego nie robił. Mimo usilnych prób Severus nie znalazł jednak odpowiedzi na to pytanie.


	11. Braterska propozycja

**Witajcie! Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Naprawdę dopingują mnie one do dalszej pracy.**

**marianoitalianoooooo: ****Nie było pieśni Tiary, ponieważ kiepska ze mnie poetka. Nie chciałam zniszczyć Waszego poczucia estetyki;) Jednak wydaje mi się, że ostatecznie wyszło to nawet lepiej. Zamyślony Harry, znudzony, co roku to samo. I nagle dziwne słowa pieśni, przytoczone, pojawiające się jako fakt w jego umyśle. ;D**

**FrejaAleeera1: ****Lubię Pottera-Ślizgona. I mam nadzieję, że w mojej opowieści nie stanie się on Gryfonem z krwi i kości.**

**hulk12:**** No, cóż... Liczę na to, iż nie raz zaskoczę moich czytelników. Sama czasem jestem zdumiona, bo moi bohaterowie żyją własnym życiem i nie chcą dać mi się ujarzmić. Zazwyczaj;)**

**Rozdział dedykowany wszystkim tym, którzy czytają tę historię. Dziękuję za Waszą obecność i zapraszam!**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

**BRATERSKA PROPOZYCJA**

Zbliżała się godzina dziewiętnasta, kiedy Syriusz Black wrócił do swojego niewielkiego mieszkania w jednej z mugolskich dzielnic Londynu. Jak zwykle powitała go cisza, którą kiedyś starał się za wszelką cenę zagłuszyć. Przypominała mu bowiem o domu rodziców, tak znienawidzonym przez niego nastoletnim więzieniu. Dzisiaj jednak domowe milczenie wydało mu się odprężające. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie na tę myśl, a w jego uszach zabrzmiał zadowolony głos Lily:

- Wreszcie dorosłeś, Syriuszu. – Zaraz potem przed jego oczami pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek chrześniaka: - Starzejesz się, Łapo.

I Black sam nie wiedział, czy chciałby, aby któraś z tych rzeczy okazała się prawdą. Na pewno nie ta ostatnia. Co zaś do dorosłości… Odkąd uciekł z domu, żył jak chciał, bez nadzoru i drażniącej rodzinki. Takie życie mu odpowiadało. Był odpowiedzialny tylko za siebie. Później kiedy został ojcem chrzestnym poczuł, że tym razem liczy na niego ktoś jeszcze i ma pewne obowiązki. Jednak i to nie wymagało od niego przewartościowania dotychczasowego życia ani zrezygnowania z własnych pragnień. Ostatecznie można powiedzieć, iż to praca aurora sprawiła, że zaczął brać na poważniej niektóre rzeczy. Niemniej i ona nie dała mu odwagi na podjęcie ważnej decyzji. Decyzji, która… No, cóż… Zmieniłaby całe jego życie. Czasem żałował, że nie spróbował, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy wracał z obiadu u Potterów. Jednak częściej dostrzegał plusy tego, że… nie wypowiedział tych dwóch słów. Tak było jeśli nie lepiej, to już na pewno łatwiej. Kiedy sam siebie pytał - „Dlaczego, Black?" – to przed oczami stawali mu jego rodzice. Skłóceni, będący ze sobą z przymusu. Zgorzkniała matka, poddenerwowany ojciec, czyli zabójcze połączenie dla miłości. Ale w ich przypadku nawet i o tym nie mogło być mowy.

Syriusz, odłożywszy szaty aurorskie i przebrawszy się w zwyczajne mugolskie ciuchy, wszedł do kuchni i opadł ciężko na jedno ze stojących tam krzeseł. Westchnął przeciągle i przywołał do siebie butelkę piwa kremowego, a następnie pociągnął z niej spory łyk. Rozleniwiony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i z rezygnacją zastanowił się, czy jeśli naprawdę się skupi i tego zapragnie, to uda mu się przełamać pierwsze prawo Gampa. Dla zwiększenia prawdopodobieństwa powodzenia eksperymentu zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie talerz z aromatycznie pachnącym i równie świetnie wyglądającym kurczakiem, otoczonym przyrumienionymi kartofelkami oraz odrobiną multikolorowej surówki. Czując w nozdrzach cudowny zapach potrawy, aż westchnął rozmarzony. Następnie mając w głowie tak silne odczucie realności, otworzył oczy i ze ślinką nabiegłą do ust, wyciągnął dłonie, by pochwycić w nie niewidzialne sztućce. Niestety natrafił na pustkę, która ubodła w niego niczym sztylet.

- No, proszę… - mruknął ironicznie pod nosem. – Widocznie nawet czystokrwisty Black wszystkiego nie przeskoczy.

A potem wstał i podszedł do lodówki. Otworzył ją ze zmarszczonym czołem, którego bruzdy pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył wnętrze urządzenia. Niewiele się tam bowiem ostało. Zaledwie kawałek sera, parę plasterków szynki, kilka kiełbasek i wciąż, o dziwo, nietknięte opakowanie jajek. Zdecydowanie nie była to zapowiedź uczty stulecia. Jednak kiedy tylko Black o tym pomyślał, w oczy rzucił mu się półmisek przykryty folią, znajdujący się na najniższej z półek i ukryty w samym kącie lodówki. Ucieszony szybko go pochwycił, by z niepokojem zaraz zauważyć, że jest trochę za lekki. Zajrzał do środka i wydał z siebie jęk, przypominający swym brzmieniem zranionego psa. W misce znajdowały się resztki jego ulubionej sałatki ziemniaczanej, co mogłoby go naprawdę uradować, gdyby nie to, że po dokładnym wyskrobaniu uzbierałoby się jej może zaledwie na dwie łyżki. Westchnął zrezygnowany i postawił miskę na stolę, a potem sięgnął po jajka, decydując się na starą przyjaciółkę jajecznicę.

W momencie gdy stał już przy gazówce z umytą, oczywiście za pomocą magii, patelnią, niespodziewanie w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Zaskoczony Syriusz znieruchomiał na chwilę, uważnie nasłuchując. Nikogo się dziś nie spodziewał. Co prawda mógł to być Rogacz albo Lunatyk, którzy wpadali od czasu do czasu z przyjacielską wizytą. Tyle że oni zawsze wchodzili bez pukania, co czasem okazywało się naprawdę denerwujące. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie był w mieszkaniu sam.

Gość zapukał ponownie, tym razem głośniej i dłużej. Widocznie zależało mu na zobaczeniu się z gospodarzem. Black ruszył cicho w stronę drzwi, zabierając po drodze swoją różdżkę, która leżała na stole. Mimowolnie i instynktownie zaczął wdrażać wszystkie środki ostrożności, o których lata temu uczył się od Moody'ego. Stanąwszy w małym przedpokoiku, zerknął przez judasza na osobę stojącą po drugiej stronie. Zaskoczony aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Następnie w pośpiechu ściągnął zabezpieczenia i otwarł drzwi na oścież, samemu wytrzeszczywszy przy tym oczy.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał wrogo.

- Witaj, Syriuszu – przywitał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, wyraźnie akcentując słowa, jakby chciał zwrócić uwagę gospodarza na jego nieuprzejmość. Łapa zrozumiał w lot, o co chodzi przybyszowi i przez to najeżył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Zawsze idealny – sarknął. – Czego tu chcesz?

- Przyszedłem odwiedzić brata – odparł lekko, jak gdyby powiedział coś oczywistego.

- Odwiedzić? – zaśmiał się ironicznie gospodarz. – Dzisiaj? Teraz?

- Tak. Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę.

- I myślisz, że cię wysłucham? – jego zdenerwowany ton sprawił, że sytuacja momentalnie stała się tak gęsta, iż można ją było kroić nożem.

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego byś nie mógł. Nie wydajesz się zajęty – mruknął Regulus Black, uważnie lustrując spojrzeniem swojego starszego brata.

- Nie widzisz powodu? – szepnął zszokowany gospodarz.

- Właśnie wróciłeś z pracy i z tego, co zauważyłem, nigdzie się nie wybierasz, więc…

- Nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez ponad dwadzieścia lat – przerwał mu Syriusz, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedziane wcześniej słowa.

- Wiesz dlaczego – odparł tylko, wciąż pozostając niesamowicie spokojnym, czego absolutnie nie można było powiedzieć o jego bracie. Ten wręcz kipiał wściekłością.

- W takim razie po co tu dzisiaj przyszedłeś?

- Chciałbym ci coś zaproponować.

- Co?

Regulus rozejrzał się trochę niespokojnie na boki, a Syriusz mógł wtedy po raz pierwszy zaobserwować na jego twarzy moment wahania. Nie trwał on jednak długo, bo mężczyzna odezwał się już chwilę później:

- Wolałbym o tym porozmawiać w środku. Mogę wejść? - Łapa milczał, uważnie przyglądając się młodszemu Blackowi. Nie ruszył się przy tym ani na krok.

Dwaj bracia, tak podobni do siebie z wyglądu, stali na korytarzu mugolskiej kamienicy, patrząc sobie w oczy bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia. Po upływie paru minut to Syriusz wykonał pierwszy krok. Gestem zaprosił bowiem przybysza do wejścia, samemu usuwając mu się z drogi.

Kiedy obaj znaleźli się już w środku, Łapa nałożył z powrotem wszystkie zabezpieczenia i poprowadził brata do salonu, niedużego pomieszczenia, które urządzono na modłę mugolską. Duża kanapa, dwa fotele, niewielki stolik, telewizor i wieża. Nie było tam żadnych kwiatów ani innych przedmiotów, stawianych zazwyczaj przez kobiety dla ozdoby, ponieważ w domu mieszkał jednie samotny mężczyzna, preferujący funkcjonalność. Niemniej salon został utrzymany w czystości, bez pedanckiego ładu albo artystycznego bałaganu. Można zaś powiedzieć, że jedynym ozdobnym elementem pomieszczenia był niewielki kominek, na którym stała mała urna oraz kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ramki. I to właśnie im przyjrzał się Regulus, po wejściu do pomieszczenia, lecz nie skomentował tego ani słowem. W zamian odwrócił się przodem do Łapy i zapytał:

- Nie zaprosisz mnie, abym usiadł? – Jego pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Gospodarz jedynie wzruszył ramionami i sam zajął jeden z foteli, zapadając się głęboko w niego i przyjmując zrelaksowaną pozę, która mogłaby uchodzić za naturalną, gdyby nie mocno zaciśnięte szczęki mężczyzny, zdradzające nerwowość. Widzący to gość, usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko.

- Zatem? O co chodzi? Po co fatygowałeś się tutaj po tylu latach? – przerwał, trwające od paru minut złowrogie milczenie, Syriusz. Zdecydował, że chce mieć już tę rozmowę za sobą.

- Mam dla ciebie… Hmm… Z braku lepszego słowa nazwijmy to może: ofertę.

- Ofertę? – Nieufność momentalnie wezbrała w sercu starszego brata. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się ton, jakiego użył Regulus. Był zbyt… Właściwie to sam nie wiedział jaki. Po prostu budził niepokój.

- Wróć.

Łapa nigdy nie sądził, że jedno słowa wzbudzi w nim kiedykolwiek tak wiele rożnych i sprzecznych uczuć. A dzisiaj tak się właśnie stało. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat. Jako szesnastolatek został wydziedziczony i wyklęty przez własną matkę, która zrobiła to w dzień jego ucieczki z domu. Od tamtego czasu, od dwudziestu dwóch lat nie kontaktował się z rodziną ani ona z nim. Łączyło ich tylko nazwisko. Dzisiaj zaś, jakby wszystko co wówczas się wydarzyło, nie miało w rzeczywistości miejsca, pojawia się jego brat i proponuje powrót na łono rodzinne. Czuł obrzydzenie, był zszokowany, ale co najdziwniejsze i jednocześnie przerażające dla niego samego to to, że… w jego sercu pojawiła się iskierka, mała, niezdolna zapewne do rozpalenia ogniska, ale jednak radości. Wraz z nią przed oczami pojawiło mu się też kilka scen. On wchodzi do domu na Grimmauld Place 12 z uśmiechem, bez przygnębienia, a witają go radosne okrzyki dzieci Regulusa: „Wujek Syriusz!". Dalej: rozmawia ze swoim bratem i bratową w salonie, uśmiechają się i podśmiewują z czegoś. Innym razem są jego urodziny. Świętuje je z rodziną. Jest wspaniały tort, szczęśliwi ludzie, skoczna muzyka. A on czuje po prostu jakby był na swoim miejscu. W tym samym momencie jednak scena niespodziewanie się zmienia. Siedzą przy ogromnym dębowym stole. Są tam jeszcze Malfoyowie i Lestrangowie. Rozmawiają o brudnych, nic niegodnych szlamach, kpią z charłaków, mówią z nienawiścią o mugolach. I on pośród nich. Robiący to samo, z cynicznym wyrazem twarzy, pragnący akceptacji. Wewnętrznie zbuntowany, lecz zbyt tchórzliwy, by się sprzeciwić. Potem następuje jeszcze kilka innych wydarzeń. Na Pokątnej spotyka Andromedę Tonks. Jednak udaje, iż jej nie widzi i odchodzi. Na plecach czuje potępiające spojrzenie ukochanej kuzynki. Ucieka i nagle staje przed drzwiami Potterów, które jego najlepszy przyjaciel przed chwilą zatrzasnął z hukiem, bo nazwał jego żonę, dobrą dla wszystkich Lily, szlamą. Teleportuje się z poczuciem winy i ponownie staje w salonie w domu Regulusa. Właśnie przedstawiają mu jakąś kobietę, starszą od niego, wyglądającą na niezbyt rozgarniętą, lecz ubraną w arystokratyczne szaty rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Słowa: „twoja narzeczona" tłuką się w jego głowie, powodując straszliwy ból. On zaś myśli, że Dorcas jest o wiele piękniejsza. I wówczas z jego ust pada jedna jedyna i właściwa, choć bolesna odpowiedź:

- Nie.

Regulus patrzy na brata z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą widział przecież u niego tę niepewność. W pewnym momencie nawet uważał, że się zgodzi. Nie rozumiał, skąd wzięła się stanowczość w głosie brata. Czyżby rodzina aż tak bardzo go skrzywdziła?

- Dlaczego? – pyta wówczas.

Spokój na twarzy Syriusza całkowicie zbił go z pantałyku. Widział, jak jeszcze parę chwil temu był podenerwowany i zły. Teraz wydawało się, że emocje wyparowały. Wciąż nie odpowiada, a w zamian samemu stawia pytanie:

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jesteś Blackiem – mówi pewnie Regulus, kryjąc szybko swoje zdezorientowanie.

- Nigdy się nim nie czułem.

- Ale zawsze nim byłeś.

- Nawet wtedy, gdy matka mnie wydziedziczyła? – parsknął ironicznie Łapa.

- Dlatego właśnie przychodzę. Możemy to naprawić. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. A wierzę, że tak.

Syriusz zamilkł, lustrując brata uważnym spojrzeniem. Znał swoją rodzinę bardzo dobrze, dlatego wiedział, że oni nie zmieniają tak nagle, bez żadnego powodu zdania ani ustaleń tak poważanego autorytetu jakim była Walburga Black. Chodziło o coś więcej i on chyba się nawet domyślał o co. Wolał jednak, aby to podejrzenie nie okazało się prawdą. Wówczas musiałby definitywnie i ostatecznie uznać, że jego rodzina jest po prostu… zła. Wcześniej wszystko rozbijało się w dużym stopniu o konserwatyzm. Tym razem sprawa mogła dotyczyć także konkretnych czynów. I tego się właśnie bał. Ostatecznie w ich żyłach płynęła ta sama krew co jego.

- Dlaczego postanowiłeś przyjść właśnie dzisiaj, Regulusie? – zapytał, a jego ton sugerował, że nie zadowoli się żadną półprawdą. – Akurat dziś? Czemu nie rok, dwa, dziesięć lat temu?

- Bo teraz nadszedł czas – odparł, prostując się dumnie.

- Na co?

- Na zjednoczenie wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi. Mamy do wykonania misję, Syriuszu.

- O czym ty bredzisz, Reg? Jaką, do cholery, misję? – szepnął zszokowany gospodarz, widząc ekscytację w oczach brata i jego pełną gotowości postawę.

- Musimy przywrócić właściwą hierarchię w świecie magicznym. Jedynie czystokrwiści są stworzeni do sprawowania władzy i to oni znajdują się na najwyższym szczeblu drabiny społecznej. Mugole nas niszczą, a szlamy to złodzieje dorobku naszych przodków. Nie mają…

- Dość! – krzyknął ostro Łapa, zdenerwowany wstając ze swojego miejsca. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. – Ktoś zrobił ci wodę z mózgu. Naopowiadał bzdur i…

- To nie są żadne bzdury, Syriuszu. Taka jest prawda – odpowiedział spokojnie Regulus, również wstając, lecz w przeciwieństwie do brata pozostawał opanowanym.

- No, jeśli już mówimy o prawdzie… To wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, po co tu przyszedłeś?

- Aby mieć pewność, że opowiesz się po właściwej stronie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której Łapa wpatrywał się w gościa niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. _Po właściwej stronie,_ powtórzył w myślach i tym razem naprawdę się przeraził. Otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie, wciąż łudząc się nadzieją, wydusił z trudem:

- Czyli po jakiej?

- Po stronie Lorda Voldemorta.

I pomimo że Black już wcześniej domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź, zareagował bardzo gwałtownie. Wpadł w straszną wściekłość. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wzburzony. Regulus widząc jego oszalałe i rzucające błyskawice oczy oraz zaciśnięte pięści, aż cofnął się zaskoczony i nawet trochę wystraszony. Przychodząc do mieszkania brata, spodziewał się oczywiście jego początkowego oporu. Wierzył jednak, że racjonalnymi argumentami w końcu uda mu się go przekonać. Ostatecznie łączyły ich więzy krwi. Jednakże żywiołowa reakcja Łapy sprawiła, że młodszy Black zwątpił w możliwość nawrócenia brata. Zbyt długo przebywał wśród szlam i tych mugoli. Wydawał się być stracony. Niestety. Regulus nie mógł nic na to poradzić, chociaż się starał. Przyszedł tu z wyciągniętą dłonią, z ofertą pomocy, która została odrzucona. Postanowił jednak spróbować jeszcze raz.

- Syriuszu – zaczął poważnie – może powinieneś się nad tym zastanowić i wtedy dostrzeżesz, że… - nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu potężny ryk wściekłości:

- Wynocha!

Nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce. Młodszy brat Łapy chciał, by ten przyłączył się do szalonych zapaleńców idei czystej krwi. W zamian za to oferował mu możliwość powrotu do rodzinnych łask, chociaż to właśnie ona wiele lat temu wręczyła mu wilczy bilet. Nie, Syriusz nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się szantażować. Więzy krwi to nie wszystko. On miał już prawdziwą rodzinę – Potterów oraz Tonksów. Im mógł zaufać i dla nich zrobiłby wiele. Dlatego bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia gotów był wyrzucić za drzwi swego brata. I właśnie to robił. Stał w salonie, wściekły i wzburzony, wskazujące ręką wyjście.

Tymczasem Regulus wydawał się naprawdę oburzony takim traktowaniem. Na jego bladej zazwyczaj twarzy pojawiły się krwiste wypieki, a duże oczy zmniejszyły się do wielkości dwóch szparek. Jego brat sam wybrał, a skoro tak, to od teraz są wrogami. Misja jest ważniejsza niż więzy krwi, a Czarny Pan potężniejszy niż jakiś tam auror Black.

- Będziesz tego żałował – stwierdził zimno. – Już niedługo przekonasz się, że lepiej było przyjąć moją propozycję.

- Nie ośmieszaj się, Regulusie – parsknął Łapa.

- Na razie działamy po dobroci i przyjmiemy każdego, kto…

- Wynoś się z mojego domu!

- Sam tego chciałeś, Black – mruknął czarnowłosy, kierując się pospiesznie do wyjścia. - Pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem.

- WYNOCHA! – wrzasnął po raz ostatni Syriusz i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi za bratem, tuż przed jego arystokratycznym nosem.

Następnie wrócił do salonu i zaczął krążyć po nim nerwowo, nie mogą znaleźć sobie żadnego miejsca. Cały się trząsł od gniewu. Znowu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Zupełnie nie tak wyobrażał sobie konfrontację z Regulusem po tylu latach. Mieli się pogodzić, a nie stać prawdziwymi wrogami, znajdującymi się po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Bo na to się właśnie zapowiadało. Na wojnę w świecie magii.

Zdenerwowany Łapa wciąż nie potrafił się opanować. Cztery ściany jego mieszkania wręcz go przytłaczały. Musiał stąd wyjść. Uwolnić się od negatywnych emocji. Wyszedł z mieszkania i pomknął w stronę ślepej uliczki, niedaleko zamieszkanej przez niego kamienicy, którą umownie uznał za swój punkt aportacyjny. Kręciło się tam niewielu mugoli, a o tej porze człowiek stawał się niewidoczny ze względu na brak lamp. Idealne miejsce dla czarodzieja.

Już parę minut po opuszczeniu domu Syriusz, dzięki magii, znalazł się w lesie przy Hogsmeade. Zawsze kiedy miał problem, teleportował się właśnie w to miejsce, by podczas spaceru do wioski, w spokoju o wszystkim pomyśleć. Tak też zrobił i teraz. Wcześniej nie zauważył jednak, iż od jego powrotu z pracy ochłodziło się o kilka stopni. A niestety w swym pośpiechu i wzburzeniu nawet nie pomyślał, by zabrać ze sobą jakąś pelerynę. Teraz trzęsąc się z zimna, odczuwał skutki tej decyzji. W dodatku nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego zaklęcia rozgrzewającego od środka jego organizm. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał go używać. Klnąc pod nosem, przyspieszył kroku i postanowił udać się do „Trzech Mioteł".

Do lokalu dotarł po dwudziestu minutach, w trakcie których wyzbył się praktycznie całej złości. W zamian za to jego zęby odgrywały swój własny koncert spowodowany niską temperaturą. Do środka wszedł zatem z ogromną ulgą. Tam bowiem było ciepło.

- Gorący z ciebie facet, Syriuszu Black – przywitała go z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach atrakcyjna kobieta, będąca właścicielką pubu. Łapa w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do baru, zasiadając na jednym ze stojących tam wysokich krzeseł.

- Sądziłem, że dla ciebie, droga Rosmerto, jest już to od dawna sprawa oczywista - powiedział, mrugając porozumiewawczo, czym rozbawił ją jeszcze bardziej.

- Jak zawsze uwodzicielski.

- Jak zawsze piękna.

- Już dobrze, czarusiu – zaśmiała się ponownie. – Co ci podać?

- Wujek Ogden będzie idealny. – Kobieta skinęła głową i nalała do szklanki, którą przed nim postawiła, bursztynowego płynu. Syriusz pociągnął spory łyk i poczuł znajome pieczenie w gardle. Następnie rozejrzał się po lokalu i unosząc brwi, zapytał: - A co tu takie pustki?

- Ostatnie wydarzenia nieco odstraszyły klientelę – westchnęła smutno Rosmerta, patrząc w tym samym kierunku co jej towarzysz.

- No, tak… - mruknął.

- Ludzie się boją.

- Taa…

- Syriuszu? – zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta, czym ściągnęła na siebie wzrok Blacka. - Myślisz, że… - nie dokończyła jednak, ponieważ do „Trzech Mioteł" wszedł niski i pulchny mężczyzna o jasnych włosach. Wymamrotał jakieś ciche powitanie i podszedł szybko do baru.

- Glizdek!

- Łapa – odparł zdumiony, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

- Kopę lat, stary. Gdzie ty się podziewasz?

- Mam ostatnio mnóstwo pracy.

- Emily nie daje ci wolnego? – zaśmiał się wesoło Black, poklepując kumpla po ramieniu.

- Nie, to nie to. Ja… - zaczął się niezdarnie tłumaczyć Pettigrew.

- Daj spokój, Glizdek. Przecież nie mam ci niczego za złe. Po prostu musimy się kiedyś spotkać. Ostatnim razem widzieliśmy się całą paczką na urodzinach Rogacza, a to było prawie rok temu.

- Jasne, Łapo. Tylko wiesz… Emily, dzieci, sklep i… Jakoś tak… - próbował się wymigać Peter.

- W porządku – Black ponownie poklepał go po plecach. – Coś się wymyśli. A teraz napij się ze mną! Rosmerto, możesz…

- Nie, nie, nie – zaprotestował szybko jasnowłosy, czym zdziwił przyjaciela. – Obiecałem Em, że za chwilę wrócę.

- Jak trochę poczeka, to chyba nic się nie stanie?

- Wybacz, Syriuszu – powiedział przepraszająco i odwrócił się w stronę barmanki: - Przyszedłem po to ziele, które miałaś dać Emily. Ponoć…

- A tak! Zgadza się. Już przynoszę! – wykrzyknęła uśmiechnięta jak zwykle Rosmerta i znikła na chwilę na zapleczu, by po minucie wyłonić się stamtąd z doniczką, w której rosła jakaś niewysoka roślina o dużych zielonych liściach. – Proszę. Musi przebywać w cieple przez cały czas – poinformowała mężczyznę, podając mu ziele.

- Dziękuję – Glizdogon uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Do widzenia, Rosmerto. – I odwrócił się, by wyjść z lokalu. Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie o przyjacielu i rzucił przez ramię: - Do zobaczenia, Łapo. Ee… Kiedyś.

- Pozdrów Emily i dzieci! – krzyknęła jeszcze tylko za nim właścicielka „Trzech Mioteł", zanim ostatecznie zniknął za drzwiami. Zdumiony Syriusz nawet się nie odezwał. Wpatrywał się jedynie w ślad za przyjacielem i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten stał się takim pantoflarzem.

- Właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie ożeniłem – skomentował cicho, czym wywołał wybuch śmiechu swojej pięknej towarzyszki.

- Nie wszystkie małżeństwa tak wyglądają – powiedziała. – Peter jest bardzo podatny na wpływy i łatwo nim manipulować. A Emily Pettigrew ma podobny charakter do swojego ojca, Ambrozjusza Flume'a, który zawsze lubił rządzić. I to właśnie ona włada całym Miodowym Królestwem, a Peter wykonuje jej wszystkie rozkazy.

- Biedny, Glizdek – westchnął Łapa. – Tak dać się załatwić kobiecie.

- Wiesz… Jemu to chyba nie przeszkadza. Taki typ człowieka. Woli, gdy ktoś inny nim dyryguje.

- Taa… Pewnie masz rację – mruknął, krzywiąc się do swoich myśli.

- Za to dzieciaki są niesamowite! – zachwyciła się niespodziewanie barmanka. – Sophie i Mark. Gdybyś widział je w akcji. Żywiołowe i pełne animuszu. Gdyby nie to, że wyglądają kropka w kropkę jak ojciec, to pomyślałabym, że… - urwała speszona i spojrzała w oczy rozmówcy, dodając znacząco: - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Syriuszu.

- No, doprawdy, Rosmerto. Co ty tam masz za kosmate myśli – zażartował, popijając Ognistą.

- Żadne kosmate! – oburzyła się. – Tak po prostu samo się nasunęło.

- Rogacza to ja znam tylko jednego, moja droga – powiedział, chcąc trochę ułagodzić kobietę. – I zapewniam cię, że jest to tylko metafora.

- A! No, właśnie – ożywiła się, momentalnie zapominając o żarcie gościa. – Co tam u Potterów? Wiadomo już coś w sprawie morderstwa pana Charlusa?

- Niestety – mruknął Black, nagle markotniejąc. – Całkowity zastój. Brak śladów.

- Niedobrze. Jak się czuje James?

- Chodzi sfrustrowany. I chyba boi się, że ktoś będzie chciał zemścić się za coś na jego rodzinie.

- Zemścić się? – zapytała zdumiona.

- Taa… Nie zabija się człowieka dla zabawy. Prawda?

Po tych słowach oboje zamilkli, pogrążając się w swoich niewesołych rozmyślaniach. Syriusz powrócił do oferty Regulusa, a Rosmerta do nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń, które miały miejsce ostatnio w Hogsmeade, tak blisko niej. Zadrżała zaniepokojona i rozejrzała się po swoim lokalu. Oprócz Blacka siedzieli tam tylko dwaj mężczyźni, stali klienci, którzy spotykali się tu raz w tygodniu już od wielu lat. Poza tym nie było nikogo. I to wydało się właśnie kobiecie tak przerażające. Ludzie zaczęli się bać. A skoro tak, to widocznie jest czego. Ministerstwo Magii nabrało wody w usta, _Prorok _milczy, a Knot udaje, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

_Szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo się myli. Czuję, że to dopiero początek._


	12. Prowokacyjny artykuł

**Witam i zapraszam do czytania! Dziękuję za Waszą obecność oraz komentarze. ;)**

**Fjuka: ****Twój komentarz jednocześnie mnie zaskoczył i ucieszył. Dziękuję. Staram się szlifować swój talent. Liczę na to, iż Ty oraz inni mi w tym pomożecie, poprzez wytykanie błędów i niedociągnięć. Co do interpunkcji to... Taa... Staram się;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

**PROWOKACYJNY ARTYKUŁ**

Wrzesień powoli dobiegał końca. Uczniowie Hogwartu już dawno zdążyli się wdrożyć w swoje nowe plany zajęć. Ich życie miało ustalony rytm, nabrało zwyczajnej szkolnej rutyny. Nie wydarzyło się nic niesamowitego. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, iż to rok jak każdy inny. Jednak nie był. Harry zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Od ostatniego spotkania całego Slytherinu minęły blisko trzy tygodnie. Nikt o nim nie wspominał ani nie nawiązywał do wyłuszczonych wówczas zasad. Nie było także mowy o żadnych wyborach do Rady Czystej Krwi. Zupełnie jakby całe zdarzenie mu się przyśniło. Miał jednak całkowitą pewność, iż to tylko cisza przed burzą. I to potężną, jak sądził.

Od wielu dni dyskretnie obserwował mieszkańców swojego domu. Widział jak niepewnie czuli się na początku mugolacy, szczególnie John – najmłodszy, najmniejszy i najmniej towarzyski. Z czasem jednak, gdy nic się nie działo, chłopiec, podobnie jak Melissa i Chris, stwierdził, że nie ma się czego bać. Potter nie zgadzał się z nimi, lecz nie potrafił ponownie zasiać w ich sercach tego niepokoju, wręcz przerażenia związanego z niewyjaśnionym i nie do końca znanym niebezpieczeństwem, które wisiało w powietrzu. Dlatego czasami czuł się naprawdę zmęczony i sam siebie pytał, czy nie ma paranoi. Zawsze wtedy przypominał sobie najpierw słowa Malfoya, a potem Tiary Przydziału i wówczas wiedział, że nie. Poza tym zauważył, iż blondyn często przygląda się innym, jakby oceniając ich przydatność. Harry'emu zdarzyło się też parę razy podsłuchać jego rozmowę z różnymi, ale zawsze czystokrwistymi, Ślizgonami. Za każdym razem padały te same pytania. Przyjaźnisz się z jakąś szlamą? Co sądzisz o mugolach? Czy twoja rodzina się z nimi zadaje? I wiele innych, utrzymanych w tym samym klimacie. Malfoy badał grunt. Pottera zastanawiało tylko, dlaczego robi to dopiero teraz, gdy już wszyscy wiedzą, że popiera Voldemorta. Czemu nie działa bardziej dyskretnie? Odpowiedź była oczywista. A kto mógłby go przed tym powstrzymać? Przecież nikt nie zaprotestował. Przeciwnie. Ślizgon zbierał sprzymierzeńców, uczniów myślących podobnie. Wybierał tych o największym prawdopodobieństwie akceptacji. Do pomocy miał zaś Parkinson, Notta i Zabiniego. Gdyby Harry miał zgadywać, według niego, to oni znaleźliby się w tej Radzie. I być może tak się właśnie stanie. Tego jeszcze nie wiadomo. On sam stał cały czas z boku, z poczuciem bezsilności. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Nikomu jednak nie mówił o swoich obawach. Kiedy przyjaciele pytali go, co mu jest, zbywał ich. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego, co podpowiadał mu szósty zmysł. Miał wrażenie, że porusza się po omacku. Wiedząc o czymś, o czym w sumie nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Dlatego też przez większość czasu chodził zirytowany i podenerwowany, niezdolny do współpracy z kimkolwiek. Wydawało mu się, że inni widzą w nim wariata. I chyba ostatecznie nim był. Dodatkowo odnosił dziwne wrażenie, iż nowy profesor, Severus Snape, uważnie go obserwuje. Jego zimne spojrzenie, które czasem przez przypadek łapał, przyprawiało o dreszcze. Nie wiedział jednak, o co może chodzić. Może mu się tylko zdawało? Mężczyzna wydawał się bowiem nikogo nie lubić, większość uczniów się go po prostu bała. Szczególnie złośliwy był dla Gryfonów, których naprawdę nie znosił, co przejawiało się w częstym odbieraniu punktów ich domowi. Jedyną zaś osobą mogącą poszczycić się cieniem sympatii Snape'a był Malfoy. Profesor znał ponoć jego ojca i to dość blisko. Zażyłość ta, jeśli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać, wydawała się Potterowi podejrzana. Ale co jemu ostatnio wydawało się nie być podejrzane? Czasem przestawał wierzyć nawet samemu sobie. A to nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

Takie rozmyślania towarzyszyły Ślizgonowi od wielu dni. Także dzisiejszy wieczór nie był od nich wolny. Siedział samotnie w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym. Minęła już północ, a jemu wciąż nie chciało się spać. Lampy pogaszono, a jedynym źródłem światła był płomień z kominka. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Będąc tak zamyślonym, nie usłyszał, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba. Dziewczyna stąpała zaś cicho, poruszając się lekko i z wrodzoną gracją. W ciszy zajęła jeden z foteli, stojący w ogarniętym mrokiem końcu pokoju. Przez chwilę się nie odzywała, obserwując chłopaka i sądząc, że ten już się zorientował o jej obecności. Myliła się. Uświadomiła to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy się odezwała, a Potter zaskoczony aż podskoczył na swoim fotelu.

- Nie śpisz? – zapytała, a jej delikatny głos zabrzmiał niczym wystrzał z armaty.

- Kto tu jest? – Ślizgon poderwał się z miejsca i mrużąc oczy, próbował zorientować się co do tożsamości przybyszki.

- Vivienne.

- Lestrange? – upewnił się.

- Tak. – I oboje zamilkli, jakby wszystko co trzeba zostało już wypowiedziane.

Dziewczyna poczuła się rozczarowana, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Chyba liczyła na rozmowę. Nie była pewna. Zeszła na dół, ponieważ nie mogła zasnąć i chciała być sama. O tej godzinie nie spodziewała się spotkać w Pokoju Wspólnym żywej duszy. Zobaczywszy jednak Pottera poczuła ulgę. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że on zrozumie. Nie wiedziała tylko, od czego zacząć, jak wyrazić w słowach to, co ją frasuje. Ostatecznie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, bo przecież prośby o podanie półmiska czy pytanie o wolne miejsce, nie można było tak nazwać. Tak przynajmniej sądziła Vivienne. Teraz zaś siedząc z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Z opresji wybawił ją jednak Harry, który odezwał się cichym, przytłumionym przez dłonie przyłożone do twarzy, głosem:

- Co tu robisz?

- Siedzę – odparła automatycznie, co spowodowało prychnięcie towarzysza. Uzmysłowiła sobie wówczas, iż jej odpowiedź mogła zabrzmieć nieco niegrzecznie. Zmieszana zacisnęła usta.

- A zatem? – przerwał ponownie ciszę Potter i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

Vivienne nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najpierw przyjrzała się uważnie Ślizgonowi. W tym świetle, znajdując się tak daleko od kominka, nie widziała dokładnie jego twarzy. Wydawało jej się jednak, że chłopak jest zmęczony. Przypuszczenie to potwierdzały jego opuszczone ramiona i poza jaką przybrał. Półleżąc na fotelu wyglądał na pozornie zrelaksowanego, lecz napięte mięśnie i palce wystukujące rytm na poręczy mebla zdradzały nerwowość.

- Chyba to samo co ty – powiedziała wreszcie.

- A co, twoim zdaniem, tak właściwie robię? – zapytał, unosząc brwi, czego dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć.

- Siedzisz i… - urwała w półzdania i urażona spojrzała na Pottera, który nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął cichym śmiechem.

- Ach, tak… - powiedział, wciąż nie potrafiąc się opanować. – Siedzę. – I śmiał się, jakby Vivienne powiedziała coś naprawdę zabawnego, wręcz komicznego. W przeciwieństwie jednak do niego dziewczyna czuła się zdezorientowana.

- Ktoś mógłby uznać cię za wariata – warknęła po chwili już trochę rozzłoszczona.

- Wydaje mi się, że w ostatnim czasie wiele osób przyjęło to założenie, więc… - wydusił między kolejnymi salwami wesołości wstrząsającymi jego ciałem – Ameryki nie odkryłaś.

- Co? – autentyczne zdumienie w jej głosie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Harry'ego, który pochyliwszy się do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, cały czas trzęsąc się przy tym w bezgłośnym śmiechu. Vivienne zaś z założonymi rękoma czekała oburzona na wyjaśnienia, które nastąpiły dopiero po paru minutach.

- To takie mugolskie powiedzenie – powiedział już opanowany, lecz wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty Potter.

- Och – mruknęła, rumieniąc się dziewczyna. – Nie wiedziałam.

- Nie dziwię się – odparł wesoło, wzruszając ramionami, a potem nagle i bez żadnego uprzedzenia kontynuował poważnym głosem: - Posłuchaj, Lestrange…

- Vivienne.

- Co? – nie zrozumiał Harry.

- Mam na imię Vivienne – powtórzyła powoli.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie uważnie, próbując w panującym mroku dojrzeć swe twarze. Nie było to jednak możliwe. Pełną napięcia ciszę przerwał ponownie Potter, wracając do realizacji pomysłu, który przed chwilą zaświtał w jego głowie.

- Lestrange – zaakcentował. – Nie wiem, dlaczego zdecydowałaś się, żeby zwerbować akurat mnie, skoro jestem półkrwi, a nie jak wymaga…

- Co? – zaskoczona dziewczyna przerwała mu, podnosząc przy tym głos.

- Daj spokój – prychnął. – Widzę przecież. Zbieracie szeregi.

- My?

- Czystokrwiści.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Jasne, Lestrange – parsknął pod nosem, a potem jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy, rozejrzał się wokoło i podnosząc różdżkę, wyszeptał: - Silencio.

- O co ci, do diabła, chodzi, Potter? – wyszeptała wzburzona.

- No, proszę – zagwizdał z uznaniem. – Zawsze sądziłem, że arystokratki nie przeklinają.

- Widocznie nie jesteś taki mądry, jak myślałeś – odwarknęła coraz bardziej zirytowana.

- Może i masz rację – powiedział i pochyliwszy się w jej stronę, dodał tonem sekretu: - Jednak w zupełności wystarczy mi spostrzegawczość. – I mrugnął do Vivienne, co nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo ją zdenerwowało.

- Wyjaśnisz wreszcie, o co ci chodzi?

- Jakbyś nie wiedziała – prychnął.

- Nie! Nie mam…

- Voldemort – powiedział ostro, a dziewczyna momentalnie zamilkła. – Malfoy, Rada Czystej Krwi, mugolacy, dziejowa misja… - wyliczał, a z każdym słowem jego ton stawał się coraz zimniejszy. Wreszcie zamilkł, czekając, aż Ślizgonka zdecyduje się coś powiedzieć.

- Dalej nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz – wyszeptała już nieco mniej wzburzona.

- Jesteś czystej krwi, Lestrange – stwierdził, jakby to zdanie miało być najlepszym wyjaśnieniem.

- A co to ma do rzeczy?

- Wiesz więcej.

- Więcej? – zapytała, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie zgrywaj głupiej, Lestrange!

- Gdybyś mi wszystko wyjaśnił, nie musiałabym! – warknęła.

- Skoro chcesz… - Harry wstał z fotela i nerwowym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż Pokoju Wspólnego. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i wbił wzrok w kąt, w którym siedziała Vivienne. – Widziałem, jak Malfoy rozmawia z różnymi Ślizgonami. Zawsze należą oni do jakiegoś rodu czystej krwi. Pyta ich o poglądy, dyskretnie sprawdza lojalność i podburza. Tyle że… nic poza tym.

- Taa… - szepnęła, spuszczając głowę. – Widziałam.

- Co on zamierza?

- Nie wiem.

- W to akurat nie uwierzę.

- Będziesz musiał.

- Posłuchaj, Lestrange, to ważne! – krzyknął i oparł się o poręcze jej fotela, a dziewczyna odsunęła się od jego twarzy, najbardziej jak się dało.

- Słyszałeś nasz rozmowę po…

- Tak – przerwał jej gwałtownie.

- Nie myślę tak jak on! – zawołała, nie potrafiąc ukryć w swym głosie rozpaczy. Harry usłyszawszy to, zmieszał się nieco z powodu swojego agresywnego zachowania i cofnął o krok, z powrotem opadając na fotel.

- Wiem – powiedział już spokojnie, czym sprawił, że Vivienne poczuła się pewniej, a potem dodał szczerze: - Przepraszam.

- Nic… - odchrząknęła. – Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem.

Zamilkli speszeni.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co chcą zrobić? – zapytał po chwili Harry.

- Draco mi się nie zwierza – szepnęła przepraszającym tonem, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie ciężkie westchnienie towarzysza. – Ale… Może spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Tylko ostrożnie i dyskretnie – odparł szybko.

- Sądzisz, że…

- Tak.

- Czyli to może być…

- Zdecydowanie.

- Draco nie jest taki! – zaprotestowała gorąco.

- I tutaj się z tobą nie zgodzę, Lestrange.

- Vivienne – odparła automatycznie.

- Wolę, Lestrange.

- Uparty jesteś.

- W tym przypadku raczej przezorny.

- Nie rozumiem – poskarżyła się niezadowolona.

- Nie musisz – mruknął Harry i wstał. – Pójdę już. Ty też powinnaś się położyć.

- Za chwilę – skinęła głową, a potem obserwowała jak Ślizgon rzuca przeciwzaklęcie i kieruje się w stronę dormitorium. Kiedy był już w drzwiach, odwrócił się niespodziewanie i zapytał podejrzliwie:

- Dlaczego mam ci ufać?

- Bo nie masz innego wyjścia – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami, czego chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć.

- Możesz być w zmowie z Malfoyem.

- Mogę – przyznała otwarcie.

- Prawdopodobnie chcesz mnie podejść.

- Owszem.

- W takim razie chyba ci się udało – stwierdził po minucie ciszy, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie pod nosem.

- Świetnie. Draco będzie ze mnie dumny – powiedziała z udawanym zachwytem, a Harry zaśmiał się, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że wierzy Vivienne, chociaż nie ma ku temu znaczących powodów. Był jednak pewien, iż może jej zaufać.

- Dobranoc, Lestrange – pożegnał się, kładąc nacisk na nazwisko dziewczyny.

- Dobranoc – mruknęła i zrobiwszy efektowną pauzę, dokończyła: - … Potter. – Następnie chłopak się odwrócił i odszedł, a Vivienne została sama.

W Pokoju Wspólnym siedziała jeszcze przez kwadrans. Czuła, że z serca spadł jej ciężar. Przez wiele lat nie protestowała przeciwko wpajanej jej nienawiści do mugolaków i mugoli. Na szczęście matce nigdy nie udało się w niej zaszczepić tego uczucia. Dopóki jednak wszyscy ograniczali się jedynie do mówienia, nie odczuwała niepokoju. Teraz miało być inaczej. Atak na Pokątnej, podsłuchane rozmowy rodziców, dziwne zachowanie Draco. Nie chciała uczestniczyć w żadnych prześladowaniach. Mimo to sama bała się wystąpić przeciwko całej rodzinie. Nic by nie zdziałała, a jedynym skutkiem tych działań, stałoby się wydziedziczenie. A wtedy nie miałaby do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, bo z nikim nie przyjaźniła się tak blisko. Wciąż się bała. Zmieniło się tylko to, że teraz wiedziała, do kogo może w razie potrzeby pójść. Potter nie był jej przyjacielem, chyba nawet niespecjalnie ją lubił. Wiedziała jednak, iż jest honorowy i potrafi się odwdzięczyć. Dlatego między innymi zaoferowała pomoc. Może zachowała się samolubnie, ale… Czuła się z tym naprawdę dobrze. Wreszcie powiedziała: nie. Rodzina co prawda jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ale już niedługo. Jej potencjalna reakcja wzbudzała w niej niepokój, lecz teraz nie potrafiłaby się cofnąć. Postanowiła przestać być osobą uległą. Będzie robić to, co uważa za słuszne.

Z takim nastawieniem Vivienne zdecydowała się wrócić do dormitorium. Weszła po cichu, by nie obudzić swoich współlokatorek. Panowała tam cisza jak makiem zasiał, którą od czasu do czasu przerywało jedynie ciche pogwizdywanie śpiących dziewczyn. Lestrange usiadła na swoim łóżku, wysuniętym w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, i przyjrzała się współlokatorkom. Z nich wszystkich to ona była najstarsza, niedługo miała bowiem skończyć siedemnaście lat i wreszcie stać się pełnoletnią. Nie była jednak pewna, czy chce, by czas płynął tak szybko. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła zastanawiać się, która ze znajdujących się w dormitorium dziewcząt również może nie zgadzać się z poglądami Lorda Voldemorta._ Na pewno nie Salome, _pomyślała niemal od razu. Młodsza siostra Pansy Parkinson zdecydowanie opowiadała się po stronie rodziny, która znana była z nietolerancji względem mugolaków. Poza tym obie dziewczyny były ze sobą zżyte. Vivienne często miała wrażenie, iż jest przez nie obgadywana. Z Pansy, mówiąc delikatnie, raczej się nie lubiły, dlatego Salome wiernie trzymała stronę starszej siostry. Ślizgonkę zawsze dziwiło, co Draco w niej widzi, od kilku lat wszyscy uznawali ich bowiem za parę. Lestrange wzruszyła ramionami i przeniosła spojrzenie na zakopaną pod kołdrą Gaię Rosier. Z nią można było czasem porozmawiać. Jednakże wydawała się raczej obojętna na to, co dzieje się wokół niej. Absolutnie we wszystkim zgadzała się ze swoim ojcem, dlatego na jej wsparcie raczej nie można by liczyć. Zdecydowanie było konformistką. Z tego, co wiedziała Vivienne, Gaia w swoje siedemnaste urodziny miała zaręczyć się z jakimś francuskim czarodziejem czystej krwi i chyba nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Ostatnią współlokatorką była Camille Avery, której ojciec przyjaźnił się z wujem Rabstanem. Dlatego też czasem spotykały się po szkole. Jednak mimo to nie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Dziewczyna wydawała się skryta i co zdecydowanie utrudniało nawiązanie jakiejkolwiek relacji między nimi, przyjaźniła się z Salome. Zatem chcąc, nie chcąc Vivienne musiała stwierdzić, iż raczej nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie swoich koleżanek. Wręcz przeciwnie, powinna być ostrożna, gdyż Parkinson prawdopodobnie będzie chciała jej zaszkodzić, razem z Pansy, której zdecydowanie nie podobała się jej przyjaźń z Malfoyem.

Wybiła godzina pierwsza w nocy, gdy Lestrange zdecydowała się ostatecznie pójść spać. Nie była już tak pełna nadziei, jak po rozmowie z Potterem. Naszły ją stare wątpliwości. Ponownie uświadomiła sobie, że gdy przyjdzie czas i trzeba będzie opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron, a ona sprzeciwi się rodzinie, spali za sobą wszystkie mosty i zostanie sama. W tej chwili nie była już taka pewna, czy gra warta jest świeczki. Mimo iż nie pochwalała magicznego rasizmu swej rodziny, była do niej przywiązana i doskonale wiedziała, że jak dotąd to właśnie nazwisko określało ją samą. Nie czuła się wystarczająco odważna, by postawić całą swoją przyszłość na jedną kartę. Może powinna wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć i zdecydować, co dla niej jest ważniejsze: własne ideały czy rodzinne wartości. Usilnie nad tym rozmyślając, nie potrafiła jednak sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zasnęła z głową pełną myśli, a jej sen przez resztę nocy był bardzo niespokojny. Budziła się co chwilę z sercem przepełnionym niepokojem, tak że kiedy musiała rano wstać, czuła się nadzwyczaj zmęczona. Nie chciała jednak, by zobaczyły to jej współlokatorki, dlatego ze wstaniem z łóżka poczekała aż do momentu, gdy zostanie w dormitorium sama. Kiedy wreszcie tak się stało, z ociąganiem zaczęła doprowadzać się do porządku. Jej ruchy były powolne i ospałe. Czuła, iż to będzie ciężki dzień. Blada twarz i podkrążone oczy, które zobaczyła w lustrze, nie poprawiły jej nastroju, a wręcz go pogorszyły.

Opuściła dormitorium, w duchu dziękując Merlinowi, że nie musiała nikomu tłumaczyć, dlaczego tak źle wyglądała. Teraz bowiem, po zastosowaniu kilku przydatnych zaklęć, za które większość mugolek z pewnością dałoby się pokroić, przypominała zwyczajną siebie, wyspaną i przygotowaną na trudy dnia. Przemierzając korytarze Hogwartu nie spotkała wiele osób. Zaledwie grupkę rozchichotanych Puchonek, które nawet nie zwróciły na nią uwagi. Nie było to nic dziwnego. Większość uczniów już pewnie od dawna znajdowała się w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Kiedy weszła do tego ogromnego pomieszczenia, stwierdziła, iż miała rację. Najpewniej o tej godzinie dotarła tam cała szkoła.

Vivienne zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu ze smutną miną. Nikt na nią nie czekał, nikt do niej nie machał ani nie pytał, dlaczego przyszła tak późno. Nawet Draco, który w tej chwili zajęty był rozmową z Pansy i Zabinim. Poczuła się naprawdę nieswojo, a jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w stronę Pottera. Siedział tam gdzie zawsze, po przekątnej, i właśnie zajmował się konsumpcją jajecznicy. Znajdujący się obok mugolak, Christopher Baxter, opowiadał mu o czymś z ożywieniem, lecz Ślizgon zdawał się go nie słuchać, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Lestrange była ciekawa tego, czego one dotyczą. Z jego twarzy nie mogła się niczego dowiedzieć. Szósty zmysł podpowiedział jej jednak, iż ciągle dręczy go sprawa dziwnego zachowania niektórych Ślizgonów. Wczoraj, a właściwie dzisiaj, obiecała mu pomóc. Nie wiedziała tylko czy to dobry pomysł. Miała dużo do stracenia, a on, jakby nie patrzeć, niczego nie zaoferował jej w zamian. Nawet nie skinął głową na powitanie, gdy zobaczył, jak podeszła przed chwilą do stołu. Sekretni sprzymierzeńcy? Co za bzdura. Nie będzie dawać się wykorzystywać, postanowiła i ze złością zaatakowała kiełbaski, które nałożyła sobie na talerz.

W ciszy przysłuchiwała się rozmowom toczonym obok niej. Ślizgoni rozmawiali o zwyczajnych sprawach: szkole, quidditchu, wyjściu do Hogsmeade w następną sobotę i innych tego typu rzeczach. Chyba jako jedyna nie miała do kogo otworzyć ust. Starała się o tym nie myśleć i wciąż przypominała sobie, iż zawsze lubiła samotność. Mimo usilnych starań nie potrafiła jednak odrzucić na bok wszystkich nieprzyjemności.

Tymczasem hogwarcka poczta przybyła jak zwykle o tej samej godzinie. Vivienne nie spodziewała się żadnej sowy, oprócz tej z prenumeratą „Proroka Codziennego". Dlatego też bardzo zdziwiła się, gdy wylądowała przed nią piękna płomykówka z przywiązanym do nóżki zwitkiem pergaminu. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, kto mógłby być adresatem wiadomości, dlatego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem, szybko ją rozwinęła. To, co tam zobaczyła trochę ją zszokowało.

* * *

_Droga Vivienne!_

_Bardzo przepraszam Cię za to, iż od naszego ostatniego spotkania nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślałaś, iż postanowiłem zerwać naszą znajomość. Pozwól mi, proszę, się wytłumaczyć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że liczę na wiele. Niemniej wierzę w Twoją wielkoduszność. Spotkajmy się w Hogsmeade w następną sobotę. Wiem, iż akurat wtedy przypada Wasz wolny dzień na wyjście. Będę czekał o godzinie 10__00__ na początku wioski._

_Axel Ludvig Northug_

_PS Jeszcze raz przepraszam i obiecuję wszystko wyjaśnić przy okazji spotkania._

* * *

Lestrange od paru minut wpatrywała się w list. Już prawie zapomniała o afroncie, który spotkał ją ze strony Norwega. Przez pewien czas była nawet na niego zła. Później jednak zdecydowała, iż w sumie lepiej się stało. Matka wiązała z nim chyba jakieś nadzieje. Ona zaś wolałaby, aby nikt nie próbował kierować jej życiem, sama chciała bowiem kształtować swój los. Dzisiejsza wiadomość okazała się dużą niespodzianką. Nie przypuszczała, że Axel jeszcze się do niej odezwie. Była pewna, iż wrócił do Norwegii i w najbliższym czasie nie pojawi się na wyspach brytyjskich. A w każdym razie nie będzie dążył do spotkania z nią. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak nagle zmienił zdanie. Zaniepokoiła się, iż może była to sprawka jej matki. Jednak tak szybko jak o tym pomyślała, tak też odrzuciła pomysł. Coś jej podpowiadało, że sprawa dotyczy czegoś innego. Ślizgonka westchnęła przeciągle i złożywszy pergamin na pół, schowała go do torby. W ułamku sekundy zdecydowała, że pójdzie na to spotkanie, dlatego na skrawku papieru naskrobała krótką odpowiedź i przywiązała ją do nóżki sowy, która w tym samym momencie wzbiła się w powietrze. Naprawdę ciekawiło ją, jakiż też może być powód tak nagłej prośby.

Kiedy tak rozmyślała, jej uwagę zwróciło nagłe poruszenie, które znikąd pojawiło się wśród uczniów i nie tylko. Rozejrzała się uważnie i dostrzegła, że wiele osób wpatruje się uważnie w „Proroka Codziennego". Zdziwiona sama sięgnęła po gazetę, lecz na stronie tytułowej nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby uchodzić za sensację. Zaczęła, więc przerzucać szybko kartki w poszukiwaniu artykułu, który zrobił takie wrażenie na pozostałych. Teraz bowiem uczniowie wzajemnie pokazywali sobie coś, co znajdowało się w „Proroku". Vivienne dotarła już prawie do końca, gdy wreszcie udało jej się odnaleźć właściwą stronę. Z początku nie wiedziała, że pozostałym chodzi właśnie o to. Artykuł o najnowszych badaniach nad ulepszeniem eliksiru tojadowego autorstwa Dorcas Meadowes wyglądał bowiem całkiem zwyczajnie i zapowiadał się raczej nieciekawie dla osób nieinteresujących się tym tematem. W momencie jednak, gdy Lestrange chciała przewrócić kartkę na następną stronę, tekst rozbłysnął jasnym światłem i w tym samym miejscu ukazał się zupełnie inny artykuł, należący jednak do tej samej autorki. Zdumiona Vivienne szybko rozpoczęła jego czytanie.

* * *

_**MISJA NASZYCH MAGICZNYCH BRACI**_

_Kilka tygodni temu naszą magiczną społecznością wstrząsnęła wieść o brzemiennym, jak się później okazało, w skutkach ataku na Ulicę Pokątną. Większość z nas poczuła się wtedy zagrożona. Jednak, jak zapewniał Minister Magii, nie było ku temu żadnych powodów. Pojedynczy „wyskok" grupy Zamaskowanych rzeczywiście mógł okazać się jedynie epizodem. Niemniej w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, które by temu zaprzeczyły. Przede wszystkim zniknięcia i zabójstwa różnych osób, . byłego pracownika Ministerstwa, Charlusa Pottera, szanowanego profesora, Alberta Prince'a oraz emerytowanej nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa – Dorothy Cooper. Jednakże ostatecznym ostrzeżeniem przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem okazał się tzw. Dekalog Lorda Voldemorta, od którego publikacji nastąpiła cisza, a jak twierdzi wielu, przed ogromną burzą._

_Czarodziej, każący siebie tytułować lordem, zachęca nas do magicznego rasizmu i do stworzenia całkowicie irracjonalnej hierarchii społecznej. W jego mniemaniu pojęcie: „czystość krwi" staje się sensem i kluczem do uporządkowanego świata. Jednak zadajmy sobie kilka pytań. W jaki sposób to, jak się nazywamy albo z jakiej rodziny pochodzimy, magicznej bądź też mugolskiej, definiuje nas samych? Jak to możliwe, że jednostka okazuje się nie mieć żadnego wpływu na swój charakter i czyny, których się dopuszcza? Czy powinniśmy zgodzić się na segregację? Co czyni gorszymi mugolaków od czarodziejów czystej krwi? Jest na to jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie? Nie, wszystko bowiem rozbija się o przestarzałe stereotypy. Według najnowszych badań, okazuje się, iż dzieci pochodzenia mugolskiego o wiele szybciej przyswajają nowe umiejętności magiczne niż ich pozostali koledzy i koleżanki. Gdzie w takim razie wrodzona niższość mugolaków?_

_Taka śmiała manifestacja poglądów jakiegoś radykała i utopisty z pewnością narobiłaby sporo hałasu, lecz zostałaby również dość szybko stłumiona. Niestety w przypadku Lorda Voldemorta sprawa okazuje się być o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Nieznanemu nikomu z nazwiska czarodziejowi udało się bowiem zebrać grupę sprzymierzeńców, prawdopodobnie liczną i o szerokich wpływach. Demonstrację ich siły mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć na Ulicy Pokątnej – nie powinno być żadnych wątpliwości co do wzajemnego powiązania tych dwóch zbiorowości. Jednakże od blisko miesiąca trwa swego rodzaju zawieszenie broni. Jedyną oznaką ich istnienia są aranżowane przez nich samych… towarzyskie spotkania. Wśród rodów czystej krwi trwa bowiem propaganda, mająca na celu zdobycie poparcia dla poglądów głoszonych przez Lorda Voldemorta. Czarodzieje, biorący w niej udział, są przekonani o swoich dziejowym posłannictwie. Z ich słów można wywnioskować, iż uważają siebie za Magicznych Misjonarzy (dalej jako: MM). Nie widzą też niczego złego w dość radykalnych i, nie bójmy się tego słowa, zdecydowanie brutalnych przedsięwzięciach przywódcy, nazywanego przez nich Czarnym Panem. Ich ślepe i bezrozumne posłuszeństwo powinno wzbudzić w każdym obywatelu magicznej Anglii sprzeciw i wzburzenie. Nie dajmy się omamić, zachowajmy rozsądek!_

_MM na czele z Lordem Voldemortem pragną władzy dla siebie. Czystokrwiste poglądy są jedynie kamuflażem dla dzikiej żądzy, a dziejowa misja wyssaną z palca bajką powstałą na bazie, dementowanych od lat, stereotypów. Jak dotąd jednak wszyscy Zamaskowani czują się bezkarni. Ministerstwo ma związane ręce. Niemniej bądźmy odważni i nie dajmy się zaskoczyć. Pamiętajmy: magia czyni nas równymi sobie! Nie ma gorszych czy lepszych, wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami. _

* * *

Vivienne przez dłuższą chwilę po zakończeniu czytania wpatrywała się w artykuł. Dobitne słowa, które tam padły, poruszyły ją do głębi. Przede wszystkim jednak czuła niekłamany podziw dla autorki tegoż tekstu. Jej odwaga i bezkompromisowość, a także gotowość na poniesienie konsekwencji swych wyborów, sprawiły, iż Lestrange ponownie zapałała chęcią wyrażenia swojego sprzeciwu względem wartości wpajanych jej przez matkę. Niepodziewanie nieznana jej kobieta pomogła odnaleźć wewnętrzne pokłady odwagi. Vivienne zapragnęła być taka jak Dorcas Meadowes. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, iż to tylko chwilowe uniesienie, a już za kilka chwil znowu będzie tą bojaźliwą Lestrange. Niemniej w tym momencie dla Ślizgonki fakt ten zupełnie się nie liczył.

Tymczasem artykuł dziennikarki „Proroka Codziennego", który tak poruszył Vivienne, wywołał w magicznej Anglii prawdziwą burzę. W późniejszym okresie został uznany za umowną granicę i stał się początkiem końca, jak twierdziło wielu pesymistów. Historycy uznali go jednak za bezpośrednią przyczynę wybuchu I Wojny Magicznej, która w podręcznikach od historii zapisała się jako krwawe i bezwzględne starcie brytyjskich czarodziejów. Przed dniem dwudziestego szóstego września tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku nikt bowiem nie spodziewał się nadejścia tak wielkiej katastrofy.


End file.
